Akatsuki No Sakura
by Usulplushie
Summary: Sakura is stuck between Akatsuki who raised her and Konoha, the place that she fell in love with on her first mission. Wanting the best for both side, what would happen to her? Sakura pairings, no yaoi, against Ino and Karen. First Fanfic! Re-writing
1. Chapter 1:First Sign

This is my first time trying to write a fan fiction! It have horrible grammar and totally go off main-story plot, but isn't that what fanfic is all about?. People are off character.

Here is the story!

Akatsuki no Sakura

Before Itachi murdered

Chapter 1: First Sign

"Sasuke, where are you?" Itachi called looking for his ototo. He heard giggles and looked around to see his brother's spiky hair sticking out of the bushes. "Sasuke!"

"Nii-san?" Sasuke looked up and caught sight of his brother's blank face. While Sasuke look at his brother, Itachi's eyes were glue to some thing pink. Those pink are hair that are attached to a girl around his foolish brother's age. "Nii-san?"

"Sasuke, mom asked me to take you home." Itachi said all the while staring at the pink hair girl. "Can I bring Sakura-chan along?"

"Hn" mumbled Itachi. "YAY" Sasuke jumped up, jerking Sakura up with him. Sasuke ran while dragging his pink haired best friend along with him. Itachi followed while his eyes scan across the girl. "Hmmph, my brother have good taste."

"Mom!" Sasuke zoomed into the Uchiha Mansion and looked for his mom while Sakura was catching her breath. "What is your name." Itachi looked at the girl. The girl stare at the miracle ninja and wonder why he asked his question as a statement. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." "How did you meet my brother?" "I met him at the park." "Was my brother ever mean to you?" "No..."

"Nii-san! Sakura-chan! Mom said we are having dinner outside!" The hyper Uchila ram into Itachi as he grabbed Sakura's hand. "Come Sakura-chan! Mom is excited to meet you!" Itachi smirked as Sasuke and Sakura-chan disappeared through the corridor.

"Mom! This is Sakura-chan!" Sasuke pushed the breathless Sakura toward his mom. "Oh my! My little Sasuke sure wasn't kidding when he said that you are as pink as a sakura flower! He was so right! You are pink, so adorable and just so sweet!" Itachi signed as his mom complimented every single part of Sakura. She haven't even seen her do anything yet!

As the four eat sushi and home-made ramen, Mikoto told Sakura stories about Sasuke. "He always talk about a cute pink girl! I can't believe I finally have the pleasure to meet her!" Sasuke blushed as his mom go on and on about the things that he had told her about how wonderful Sakura is. Itachi just stare at them with a blank face. His stare turned to a glare when he notice that Sakura's cheeks turned slightly pink when his mom said that Sasuke talk about her in his sleep.

Itachi just listen as his mom continued her small talks and stories. He was the only one who realized that the sky was pitch black with the moon glimmering softly. He looked at Sakura and said, "Does your mom let you stay out this late?" Sakura was stunned. It is so late! Her mom is going to be so mad!

"My goodness! I am sorry I talked so long! I never had a girl over!" the mom apologized and in a more matured tone she said, "Itachi, can you take her home?"

"Why can't I walk Sakura-chan home?" asked Sasuke. "You're too young, Sasuke, I need to make sure that Sakura-chan gets home safely. Now go to bed."

Sasuke glare at his brother for a few seconds and hugged Sakura-chan. "Bye, Sakura-chan, see you tomorrow." Sakura smiled and returned his hug. "Thank you for dinner, Ms. Uchila, you're very nice to talk with." "You too, sweetie." Ms. Uchila hugged Sakura just like Sasuke did and waved them goodbye.

As Itachi walked Sakura-chan home, he wondered. When she said good bye to his mom, she was smiling... but her eyes showed sadness that only a captain of ANBU can see. She would be an amazing ninja, he thought. "Sakura, are you training to be a shinobi?" The girl smiled, "Yup, its my dream to be a strong kunoichi so I can protect Konoha!" "You will be great," praised the Uchiha. "Thanks." The two talked the whole way until they reached a small house. "Itachi-san, I am home." smiled Sakura. "Hn"

She leaned up and gave him a hug, "Thanks." Itachi felt something that he had not felt for so long in his life. She knocked on the door, and a lady with brown hair came out. "Sakura! I was worried sicked! Come in before your dad noticed that you just came back." Sakura nodded. She gave Itachi one last smile and head inside.

Itachi realized that Sakura's mom had bruises everywhere and Sakura looked hurt when she heard that her father hadn't notice she was gone. He shouldn't care so he turned around and head home.


	2. Chapter 2:The Sakura Cake

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto! Don't throw kunais at me!

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 2: The Sakura Cake

"Ohayo! Sakura-chan." screamed Sasuke as he ran toward Sakura. "Ohayo, Sasuke-san." Sasuke slowed down and sat down. "Sakura-chan, why are you the only girl who never called me Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun doesn't sound right. Kun is used when you like someone." replied Sakura. Sasuke looked sad, "You don't like me?" Sakura smiled. "I like you Sasuke, but that is not what kun stands for." Sasuke's face showed that he was hurt but when he look at Sakura, his face lite up again.

"You want to come to my house? We can play lots of games and my mom created a special dish just for you. She won't let any one of us see it though! Can you pleaseeeeeeeee come?" Sasuke used his puppy eyes.

Sakura nodded and Sasuke dragged Sakura along. When Sasuke burst into his house, he ram right into Itachi again. He fell on his knees and his nii-san caught Sakura-chan. Sasuke said thanks and ran off with Sakura again. Itachi said, "Hn" as if he meant you're welcome. Sakura wondered why he didn't talk... he talked a lot when he was walking her home.

"Mom! Sakura-chan is here!" Before Sakura could blink, she was tightly hugged by Mikoto. "Oh! How I missed you!" "Really?" Sakura whispered. Itachi entered the kitchen and saw that the sadness in Sakura's eyes disappeared. "Of course! I consider you as family! You are wonderful just as Sasuke said. I would never forget you!" At that moment, Sakura's forced smiled turned into a big happy one that reached her eyes.

"Well, I have to finish the dish that I created for you and I'm sure that Sasuke told you about it already." The mother smiled and turned around. Sasuke blushed and he led Sakura to his room. Itachi walked away and back to his own quarters.

Itachi was bored, he had no one to spare with. Just then, he had an idea. He walked to Sasuke's room. He heard Sasuke laughing and Sakura giggling. Knock, knock. "Nii-san?" Itachi looked at Sakura and back at Sasuke, "Want to spare with me?" Sasuke jumped up and down and said, "You bet!" Itachi looked at Sakura, "How about you?" Sakura nodded. The clueless Sasuke wonder why his brother suddenly want to spare... is it because Sakura-chan is here?

(Not good at fighting scenes, yet.) Sasuke breathed unevenly. He tried so hard to fight his brother and yet his brother didn't even sweat! "My turn" Sasuke turned and saw fire glowing in Sakura's eyes. Sakura was powerful, Itachi knew that she would be a legendary kunoichi. After they fought, he leaned next to a tree. Sakura was breathing hard, but not as hard as Sasuke. Itachi's breathing was faster, but no one could tell. He looked at his ototo and his little cherry blossom... wait... he thought in his head, where did ''his'' came from?

Sakura leaned over Sasuke and was healing his injuries. Itachi asked, "Where did you learned to be a medic?" Sakura looked at him for a brief second and looked back at Sasuke. Her sadness came back and Itachi could feel the tension in the air. The image of Sakura's bruised mom suddenly popped into Itachi's head. He realized that is the reason why she can heal.

"Come, children! Tea is ready!" Mikoto called out cheerfully. Sasuke ran inside with Sakura and Itachi following. Sakura sat next to Sasuke and look at a beautiful cake that is shaped like a pink sakura. She smiled and Mikoto handed her a slice of cake. It smelled like sakura flowers, too. Sasuke was almost finish with his cake while Sakura was just staring at hers. Itachi was taking small mouthfuls at a time. "What is the matter? Sweetie, you don't like sweets?" Sakura looked up and smiled, "I had never seen anything this pretty, I can't stand to eat this beautiful creation." The gentle mother laughed, "I can always make another one!" Sakura took a small bite and finished her cake as quick as Sasuke did. Mikoto laughed, Sasuke had 5 pieces, Sakura had 3 and Itachi just finished his first.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to sleep over tonight?" Sasuke mumbled sleepily. "Sure, Sasuke." Sakura yawned sleepily. Mikoto held down a giggle. Itachi felt a little bit drowsy, too. He looked at his mom, she must have put sleeping drugs in the cake. "Good, Sakura-chan, I am going to call your mom."

A few minutes later, Mikoto went into the living room to tell Sakura that her mom let her stay. But she stopped when she saw the three children cuddled together on the couch. Sasuke was hugging Sakura, Sakura was holding onto Sasuke's head and Itachi held Sakura protectively. She smiled and went to get her camera. Sakura yawned and opened her eyes. She noticed Sasuke was on her lap and she was in Itachi's arms. She looked up and saw the bags in his eyes, he must have not slept in a long time. She touched the brothers' eyes soothingly and felt asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3:All alone

**Disclaimer: DON. (Don't Own Naruto)**

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 3: All alone

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke called as he shook Sakura. "What is it?" yawned Sakura. "Your mom..." Sakura shot up from the couch and asked in a serious tone, "My mom what?"

"Go see for your self." mumbled a sad Sasuke. Sakura jumped up and ran to her house. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her mother... She was bloody and have burnt skin. She ran to her, but several medics tried to stop her. She shoved them aside with immense strength and touched her mother. She healed her cuts, the head medics were surprised by this girl's skill. But her mom had lost too much blood and the last thing her mother did was hand her a letter.

As the medics carried her mother away, Sakura cried as hard as she can. Her father was dragged away for hurting her mother. She punched the ground so hard that her dad was sent flying, but the chunnins jumped just in time. She fell backward and the medics carried her to the hospital.

_In Sakura's dream:_

_"Mom! Don't go! Don't leave me behind! I need you, don't go! Please"_

_"Sakura, I knew this would happen sooner or later, I hope you won't have the same fate as me" _

_"Mom!"_

_"Sakura..."_

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Sasuke cried into Sakura's ears. "I'm fine." Sasuke was taken aback. Sakura's warm smile is gone and her face is cold, just as cold as Itachi's! "Please leave me alone for a while, please..." Sasuke nodded and backed off.

That night, Sakura looked out the window... Her heart was healed yesterday, but it is broken again. Her face was blank, but inner Sakura is crying her heart out. "I am all alone now, I may as well end my whole life..." Sakura mumbled.

Itachi was outside Sakura's room, and he could feel Sakura's sadness. He saw her face and her hate could match his own. Just then, he heard familiar voices. He hid and listen to two person talking.

"Leader, the girl in that room has incredible strength and she has the ability to heal."

"Does she have a blood-line?"

"I don't think so."

"Then she would be the one."

"Our clan would be the strongest!"

"Yes!"

"What if Itachi-teme refuses?"

"We would force him"

"What if force doesn't work?"

"Kill him, we still have Sasuke."

"Should we kill Sasuke too, if he refuses?"

"He won't. He was the first to see her"

"Yes, and leader, I've hidden the plan in the floor of our secret meeting place."

"Good."

Itachi could tell that one of the voices is his father's. He could not hold back his hate any longer, he have to do something...

The next morning was another bright sunny day, normally Sakura would be happy, but not today. She reached into her pocket and read her mother's letter.

Dear Sakura,

By the time you read this, I am sure that I'm very far away. But before I go, I must let you know. You are Sakura Uchiha... You have the Uchiha blood. I am sure that you have sharingan. You were left behind when you were born. They disliked your pink hair and green eyes. Your real mother was part of the Sakia clan. That clan had pink hair and colorful eyes. They were all wonderful healers and have insane strength until a disaster happened. Where that clan was located was the place that the Nine tailed fox was sealed away. All the people were dead except your mother and she had a baby with an Uchiha. Both blood line limits are strong. You have both limits, I am sure. The Uchiha limit have not appeared yet, but I am sure you will receive your gift soon.

Your Mother

Sakura could not believe what her mother wrote, she decided not to tell anyone. With that she seal the letter.


	4. Chapter 4:Away

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 4: Away

"Nii-san... why?" Sasuke got down on his knees. "The answer is hidden at the South temple. Look under the floor mats. This is for your own good."

Sasuke cried and his mom look at Itachi, "Itachi... take Sakura with you..." Sasuke looked up, stunned. "I will," was Itachi's last words before he disappeared.

"Where am I?" mumbled Sakura. Itachi looked at the beautiful girl in his arms, "You are with me." Sakura jerked up and stared at Itachi's face. Itachi let her down and said, "My mother told me to take you along to where ever I go."

Sakura looked up at him, "I am only 9, what could I do?" Itachi smirked, "You're already doing it." Sakura was about to ask another question, but Itachi covered her mouth. "Come out, we are missing-nins." Sakura was stunned... missing-nins?

"Well, a boy and a girl with pink hair." laughed a voice.

"Come out! You scared?" screamed Sakura. All the hidden people were surprised and Itachi smirked. A blue man with a sword, a strange puppet and a plant man came out. They started attacking, Sakura had the advantage of small size and Itachi used his mangekyo sharingan. The plant man was taken down by Itachi and the strange puppet was broken by Sakura's immense strength. The shark-man was about to attack when a voice stopped him. "Kisame, stop! These two have proved that they are worthy of our organization."

Sakura and Itachi looked around to find the voice, but they couldn't see anything. "I know you two are Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura, and I want you two to join the Akatsuki." Sakura looked at the shark man, "Why would we want to join you organization of s-class criminals?!"

"To become more powerful and be free" was the reply. Itachi held onto Sakura and said, "We will join, but no one can lay a hand on MY cherry blossom." Sakura looked at Itachi and she blushed, she can believe what she just heard. "You have my word, we will not touch her."

Sakura grabbed onto Itachi and the shark man, Kisame, glared at them. "I will take you two to the hideout, but my teammates are injured because of you." Sakura glared back at him, "I will heal them." Kisame looked at Itachi as if he is impressed by this little girl. She is half the size of his sword and yet her power is stronger than his. Sakura knelt and green chakra flow out of her hands. After she heal those two, they told Itachi and Sakura their names. The shark man call himself, Kisame. The puppet person is Sasori and the plant guy is Zetzu.

"Well, I'm Sakura, I am not a ninja yet, but I am in the academy." After Sakura introduced herself, Itachi said, "I am Uchiha Itachi, no one touch my cherry blossom."

"We won't lay a hand on her, now come with us, Uchiha Prodigy and Pink girl" Kisame said rudely. Zetzu disappeared under ground, and Sasori mumbled something as he carried his puppet.

Sakura felt guilty looking at the shatter puppet, "Need help, Sasori-san?" He simply said no and Sakura realized how young he is. He only look a few years older than her like Itachi. She lost her trail of thought because Itachi was staring at her. She smiled and kept walking.


	5. Chapter 5:Akatsuki

Don't Own Naruto!

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 5: Akatsuki

Soon it was night, Sakura was getting tired, she was only 9! Its amazing that she kept up with them this long, but she already used up her chakra. She was beginning to slow down and only 2 person noticed. Itachi was about to help her, but Sasori reached Sakura before him.

"Do you need to rest?" Sakura was about to shake her head and say no, she doesn't want to look weak and embarrass Itachi. Sasori seemed to sense her denial, so he added, "I am getting tired, since my puppet is quite heavy."

So the group decided to rest for a little while. Itachi laid by a tree with Sakura on his lap. Sakura was fast asleep and mumbling something. Kisame was just sitting, since he did not use up much chakra. Sasori was repairing his puppet and Itachi was observing him.

"He doesn't seem to be tired at all..." Itachi thought, "I must watch him closely."

The sun soon got up and Sakura stirred. Itachi looked at her and smirked, "You should always be on guard." She smiled back and whispered, "I know you would protect me." Sasori was eying those two and he announced that they should leave. Kisame jerked up, he had fallen asleep like Sakura.

"There is the base, we should report to Leader first." Kisame said as they approached a cleaning. "I can't see anything." Sakura said. Kisame smirked and did a few hand signs. Soon, Sakura saw a huge white building in front of her. Itachi stayed emotionless while Sakura gasped.

Sasori went off somewhere as Kisame led the two missing leaf ninjas to the Leader's room. Before Kisame knocked, they already heard a voice saying come in. "Good luck, " and with that, Kisame left.

"Itachi and Sakura, huh?" a voice came from a shadowed person. "Hn" "Yes..."

"Good, you two are both Konoha nins, right?"

"Yes, Itachi was the ANBU captain and I am just starting at the school."

"Well, Itachi you are qualified for being Akatsuki now. For Sakura, you will need proper training for a few years before you can become an Akatsuki."

"That is not fair!" **"I sound like that strange blond kid, Naruto?"**

"Don't worry, there is another child here that need training, too. Make friends with him."

Itachi and Sakura nodded and left the room. Right outside the door was Kisame. "I will take you two around the base." "Hn" Sakura smiled and followed in happy steps.

"This is the second floor, all the rooms are in the opposite side, we can go there later. We will go down stairs first. We have a cafe, meeting room, sitting room, indoor bath. Outside are the training grounds." Kisame listed as they walked down the stairs. Sakura looked around, "Hmmph, this place sure looks white!" **"Can you believe that such evil can be so elegant?"** "I know, now be quiet, inner!"

"Wow, all the members are here..." Kisame nodded, "Meet them yourselves!" Itachi didn't bothered and asked the chef to make some thing for Sakura and himself. Sakura looked around and counted 8 person in Akatsuki uniform. Before she knew it, she was tackled by a woman with a paper flower in her blue hair. "Maybe pink isn't so strange after all..."** "Of course not!" **"Go away inner!"

"Who are you?" Sakura managed to asked. She was sure that Itachi is glaring at the lady above her. "I am Konan! Pein's partner! I can't believe that there is such a sweet pretty girl here! I always wanted to have a daughter, but Pein is just too independent to want one! You are now my little baby!" the lady screamed, "None of you dare hurt my baby!" Sakura smiled and wonder if Itachi copied her when he said no one can touch his cherry blossom.

"Don't get near Hidan or Kakuzu, they will gross you out! Hidan curse and have strange believes... he may sacrifices you! Kakuzu loves money. Only get near him when you need money," whispered Konan. Sakura nodded and looked around once more. She noticed Zetzu in a corner eating a human arm... **"He is sick!" **"I know!" **"Stay away from him!" **"Yes, inner!"

Sakura see a funny looking boy at a corner with a mask that looked like a huge orange lollipop. He looks funny... She saw Sasori, Kisame and a little blond girl at the corner. She skipped over and asked, "What is your name?" The girl looked up and mumbled, "I am Deidara..."

"That is a cute name! I wonder why your parents named you that though... That sounds like a boy's name." Sakura giggled and heard the whole cafe burst in laughter. "What's so funny?" she asked Konan. "Deidara is a boy, he was thinking to get is hair cut so people won't make a mistake like you did! I made that mistake, too!"

Deidara looked down and sad, Sakura was sorry so she said, "I am sorry, but please don't cut your hair! It makes you unique! Itachi-san have long hair, too!"

The boy's face light up and he smiled, "What is your name?" "Sakura Haruno! See you around!" Sakura smiled and ran toward Itachi who was holding some sushi.


	6. Chapter 6:Deidara

DON

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 6: Deidara

"Sakura-chan, I have a mission. Promise me that you would train and stay away from the other Akatsukis." Itachi warned. Sakura looked at him and smiled, "I would train, but I want to make friends with Deidara-san!" Itachi signed and poofed away.

Sakura turned and head up stairs. She still could not believe how wonderful this base, no palace, is.

_Flash back:_

_"Sakura, the is the hall where the bedrooms are!" smiled Konan. "This dark door is Pein's or Leader's. This is mine with the paper stacked door, next is a plant door for Zetsu, a orange door with swirls for Tobi, the door with the money sign is Kakuzu's and the last door with blood and strange writings is Hidan' room," Sakura nodded as Konan continued._

_"Across Kakuzu's is a blue door with fish, that is Kisame, obviously. Next to his is a wooden door for the wooden boy, Sasori. Next to his is a clay door for Deidara. Your's is next to his and across from mine. It has sakura flowers all over it. Itachi is on the other side of your's. His have a Uchiha crest." Sakura nodded and ran into her room._

_She cannot believe her sight, her room looked a lot bigger inside. Her walls are pink with flowers and butterflies! They were moving, too! She found a little closet that is inside the sakura tree. A little table and couch on the side, she can't believe they were made with branches and petals. She also saw her bed at the corner. It was pink, fluffy and cover in sakura flowers. Last but not least was a little pink door that lead to the bathroom._

_Sakura was so happy, she jumped and hugged Konan, who just entered the room. "I am glad you like it! Everyone has a special room. Mine has paper and origami. You can visit other's if they let you." Konan smiled and left._

_End Flashback_

Sakura was jumping up and down her bed when someone knocked. "I wonder who it is..." Sakura masked her chakra and opened the door. Outside was Deidara. He smiled, "Let's train for 2 to 3 hours. Leader said that since everyone are away, we should train ourselves. Then we can do anything we wanted to do." Sakura smiled and pulled Deidara toward the training ground.

------------------3 hours later---------------------

"You were great, Sakura-chan" breathed Deidara. "You, too" panted Sakura. Deidara was lying down and Sakura walked over after she healed herself. Deidara was surprised that this girl who is younger than him could have such well chakra control. He was surprised when Sakura started to heal him.

"Where did you learned to heal?" he asked. Sakura looked up and looked back down as soon as he said that. Deidara knew that he had said something wrong, so he decided to change the topic. "You came with Itachi?" Sakura smiled again, "Yeah! I didn't know what he was doing when he took me along in the middle of the night... But I am glad he did, I feel happy. I just miss Sasuke... he was my first true friend."

Deidara nodded, "Everything has a bad side... I never had a friend, but I guess the good thing is that I met you." Sakura blushed and finished healing him. As she helped pull him up, she felt something tickled her palm. "Ah!!" Sakura screamed. Deidara looked down immeditely, he mumbled, "Now you hate me, too." Sakura looked at his hands and say two mouths.

She soon burst out laughing. Deidara looked at her with a confused gaze, "What is so funny?"

Sakura looked at him, "I am sorry! I thought you were molding all those clay bird with your fingers! Now that I see you have mouths on your hands, they must have molded the birds for you! You cheater!" Sakura laughed and ran off, Deidara laughed and followed her.

As those two ran, Sakura thought to herself.

"Inner, should I tell Itachi about my blood line limit?"

**"No! He will kill you, too"**

"What?"

**"That night when he took you, he killed every Uchiha except his mom and brother."**

"What?!"

**"He had a reason that I don't know, but he cares for you."**

"Then, I should tell him!"

**"Tell him when you receive your sharingan!"**

"Okay."

"You coming, Sakura-chan?" Deidara asked. Sakura nodded and ran after him and into the Akatsuki base.


	7. Chapter 7:New Friends

DON

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 7: New Friends

Sakura was wondering down the hall, she missed Itachi-san, but she was making new friends. "Oy-hayo! Sasori-san!" Sakura yelled when she saw the wooden boy came out of his room. "Oy-hayo, Sakura-chan, how was training?"

Sakura still could not believe that she made friends with him, but who cares! "It was great! Konan-san was teaching me to fold attacking paper!" Sasori smirked, "That is great! Well I will see you later."

Sakura nodded and walked to the cafe where Deidara-san is. "Oy-hayo Tobi-san, Deidara-san." Sakura chirped cheerfully. Tobi screamed, "Oy-hayo! Tobi is a good boy!" "Oy-hayo! Sakura-chan, want to come to my room to play since both of us did our training already."

"Sure!" Sakura and Deidara ran to his room. Inside Deidara's room was plain, everything were made of clay and the walls were clay birds that explode and form again and again. Sakura was watching it when Deidara asked, "Sakura-chan, how come you never call Itachi-san, Itachi-kun?" Sakura looked at him and smiled, "I am only 9, I can't fall in love! You sound just like Sasuke."

"Who is this Sasuke that you always talk about?"

"Sasuke is my best friend, he had raven black hair that are spiky. He smile a lot and is super hyper. He is sweet and caring, too."

"What is his last name?"

"Uchiha... Itachi's blood brother."

"But Itachi murdered his clan!"

"He only murdered the people who had something against him."

"I wonder what it is..."

"Me, too. Let's talk about something else now!"

"Okay..."

(thereisnotthingherenothingabosuletynothing!)

_Back at Konoha:_

Ms. Uchiha cried, "Sasuke, where were you? I was worried sick!" Sasuke looked at his mom and showed her a scroll, "Nii-san told me find this..."

"What is it about?" Sasuke looked at his mom and looked back down, "I am going to read it now..." Ms. Uchila patted his head and smiled, "Okay, supper would be waiting."

Sasuke went to his room and lay on his bed. He unsealed the scroll and begin to read.

Uchiha

In order to make Uchiha the most powerful clan in Konoha, we must have a powerful heir and heiress.

Today, we gather here to discuss who would be the perfect heiress. Our leader had found the girl that was birth from that Uchiha(Who is killed) and that Saika women(died from giving birth). Both have an important blood line limit that was passed down this Sakura Haruno, who should be Sakura Uchiha. With her, the child prodigy would be the perfect heir. Our clan would be the strongest. If Itachi refuses, Sasuke would be the next heir. Since Sasuke would marry this ninja-to-be. The girl will be forced.

Sasuke gasped, now he knows why Itachi murdered everyone! This whole clan only wanted power and would force everything! Sasuke ran to his mom and showed her the letter. After Mikoto read it, she looked at Sasuke with a tear in her eye, "The Uchiha blood won't end here... We have another Uchiha alive. We must tell Sakura about it before the other people."

"But nii-san, took Sakura-chan!" spoke Sasuke. "I know, but I have a strong feeling that she would come back." Sasuke looked in his mother's serious eyes and nodded. He thought, "If Itachi won't bring you back, I will become strong and take you back, my self."

_~~~~~~~~~~Back at base~~~~~~~~~~_

After Sakura chat with Deidara, she decided to say hi to Sasori and she found him in the sitting room with some puppets. "Oy-hayo, Sasori-san, can you teach me how to work with puppets?" Sasori looked up and smirked, "I will teach you tomorrow at training." Sakura nodded and walked off.

She bumped into something hard and rough, she looked up and screamed, "Out of my way, you walking sushi!" Kisame made his fake anger face since he and Sakura do this everyday. "You get out, bubble gum!" "How dare you, you fish stick!" "Shorty!" "Sharky!" "You made me do this! Ms. Uchiha!"

After he said that, Sakura stopped in her tracks... He had never used that before... "Had he found out?" **"No, he haven't" **"Okay..."

"What are you talking about!" Sakura screamed with fire flaming around her eyes. "Why are you not blushing?" Kisame asked and he noticed Itachi staring at him. Sakura stared into his eyes and said, "You know nothing!"

Weeping, Sakura ran to her new friend, Deidara, and cried her heart out. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" asked Deidara softly. "I... I have a ..a ..sec...secret. Its eating me alive!" Sakura cried. "What is it?" asked Deidara. Sakura look up, "I can't tell yet (hiccup), I will tell you soon." Deidara patted her head softly and she closed her eyes.

Itachi was walking by when he heard Sakura and Deidara talking. He signed thinking, "She got a secret? I am sure I will sooner or later."


	8. Chapter 8:Sharingan!

DON

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 8: Sharingan!

It has been two years since Sakura was there, she was training with Kisame when she suddenly felt something. Her eyes blinked and it became red with three comas. Kisame noticed and paused in his attack. He was about to call Itachi when Sakura covered his mouth in a super speed. "Whoa! She is as fast as Itachi!" Sakura glare at him with her sharingan and whispered, "Don't tell Itachi, I will do it myself!"

Kisame nodded and Sakura head back to the base. She only used the sharingan for a few seconds and it hurt, so she healed her eyes. "No wonder Itachi always come to me for medication." Sakura signed mentally and went Itachi's room.

"Itachi-san..." Sakura began. Itachi looked up and asked, "What is it?" She look into his dark eyes and mumbled, "I will say it some other time." Before she could turn around, Itachi had already held her tightly. "What is wrong, my cherry blossom?" Sakura turned around and plant a small kiss on his cheek. "I will turn you tomorrow at training!"

Sakura ran off after saying that, Itachi touched his face and could feel himself burning up. He was still touching is face when Konan walked by. She laughed, "Itachi, she left already! If you're going to enjoy that small peck on your cheek, close the door!"

Itachi turn his blank face back on and smacked the door in Konan's face. She just laughed. Kisame was walking to his room, when he noticed Konan. "I have something to tell you!" Konan turned around, "What is it?" "Remember how anger she got when I called her Ms. Uchiha?" "She almost killed you, I am still mad at you for annoying my little baby!" "But, she really is an Uchiha!" "What?!" "We were training and suddenly her eyes flashed red!" "Did you tell Itachi?" "Sakura said not to tell" "Oh, well, I'm sure she will tell him her self."

The next day

"Itachi-san, can you use your sharingan during our training today?" asked Sakura. "Sure, why?" asked Itachi. "You will see." Itachi gave her a confused look and Sakura smiled. "Let's start!"

Itachi used his sharingan and after they spar a little, he wonder why Sakura is still faster than he could see. About 2 hours later, Sakura looked at Itachi, she didn't know how, but she had a feeling that she could use mangekyo sharingan. Suddenly, Itachi was gone and she realized that he was holding her. He whispered in her ear, "I saw that. You have the sharingan..." Sakura turned around to face Itachi, "I didn't know how to tell you, so I decided to show you. I was afraid that I may hurt you when I almost used the mangekyo sharingan."

"How did you got it?"

"It's my blood line limit, like my skill to heal and insane strength..."

"You're the daughter of an Uchiha."

"I should have told you earlier... I'm sorry." Before Sakura knew it, Itachi was holding her tightly. "Itachi-san?" Sakura turned around and saw Itachi's eyes were filled with happiness. "Why are you so happy?"

Itachi smirked and hugged her, "I am happy that there is another Uchiha. I knew the blood line limit won't end this generation." Sakura turned around and asked, "Sasuke and your mom are still alive, this generation would continue."

"I think Sasuke would be too busy with becoming stronger..." Itachi whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura immediately tensed after she heard that. She giggled after she shook off, "You are not half bad looking, Itachi-san! You would find a girl!" After Itachi heard that, he turned around. Sakura was not sure why he turned away.

Itachi walked off wondering, "I can't believe she still don't know what I meant..."


	9. Chapter 9:Birthday!

DON

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 9: Birthday!

**"Wake up, Sakura!" **"Five more minutes..." **"Today is the big day!" **"... Wait! Thanks inner" Sakura screamed mentally and got dressed as quick as she can. She put on a beautiful black dress with red and pink butterflies all over it. Knock, knock. "Oy-hayo sweetie, I came to help fix your hair." Konan smiled sweetly as she entered with a huge basket of clips and ribbons. "Oy-hayo! Konan-san!" Sakura smiled and sat down on the little couch.

About 20 minutes later... "There, I hope you like it, and don't worry. This is only the beginning of the present I'm about to give you." Konan smiled. Sakura looked into a mirror and gasped. She had lost much of her baby fat and her long pink hair was tied into a pretty bun like Konan's. **"Sakura, we're looking pretty!" **"Thanks!" Sakura screamed and ran down the stairs to the sitting room. Konan signed and poofed herself to the sitting room.

*******************In the Sitting Room********************

Sakura burst in and was crushed by Deidara who had already became a member. Sakura remembered that on Deidara's day to celebrate, she was the one almost crushed him. She smiled and pat him on the hand, "You can let go now." Deidara got up pulling her along and smirked, "Sorry."

"Well, Bubble gum, happy 12th birthday!" boomed Kisame. "Thanks! Sushi! " Sakura smiled. Itachi waved for Sakura to blow out her candles on the cake that everyone pitched in to make. Tears welled in Sakura's eyes when she saw the cake. It looked just like the cake that Mikoto created for her. Itachi noticed her tears and hugged her immediately, "I am glad you remembered. I told everyone that you would like it if we make you a Sa-ku-ra cake." Sakura giggled when Itachi sounded out the syllables, "I don't like it..." Everyone signed and Kisame aimed for Itachi's head, "More like LOVED it!" Everyone started laughing, even Itachi did, too.

After everyone had a slice of the cake, it was time for Sakura to open her presents. Konan was the first. "Other than fixing your hair, I got you this kimono." Sakura looked at the white kimono with sakura flowers. She looked up and hugged Konan as hard as possible, "This is wonderful! I promise that I would treasure it!"

After Konan, Zetzu gave his present, it was a pot of pink flowers, Sakura smiled and plant a kiss on his cheek making Itachi glare. Tobi gave his next. "Tobi don't know what pretty girl like, so Tobi got you this pink ribbon and sakura clips." Sakura touched the clips and ribbon, it was real crystal and silk. She jumped on Tobi and smiled, "Tobi, you're a good boy!"

Hidan gave Sakura a list of curse words and different ways to worship **his** god. Sakura kind of thanked him. Kakuzu came next and handed her a bag of money. Sakura smiled and thanked him, too. **"This is way better than that curse god's present." **"You're so right, inner!"

Kisame smirked and roughed Sakura's hair as he headed her his present. Sakura ripped the wrappers and discovered a small sword-like blade. "Thanks, sushi! This is great." Kisame roughed her hair even more and said, "Since I couldn't get you one of the legendary swords, I got you this one. Its light and can shrank. When you need it, do this jutsu (show jutsu) and it will expand." Sakura nodded and she opened Sasori's present next. Inside was a little puppet of her. It was so kawaii! Sakura jumped on Sasori and gave him a kiss on the cheek, too. After him was Deidara. He handed her a pouch like his, except pink. "Inside are clay, too!" smiled Deidara. Sakura hugged him tightly and attached the pouch to her side immediately.

Itachi gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead and handed her a necklace. It was sliver with a Uchiha crest, Inside the crest is a sakura. She smiled, "This is wonderful, Itachi-kun." That was the first time that Sakura had used kun. Konan giggled and Deidara looked at his feet. Kisame whispered to Sasori, "You think that they are in love?" Sasori whacked him and watched as Pein hand his present to Sakura.

"Here." Pein handed a black package to Sakura. She looked at it and opened it carefully. Out popped an Akatsuki robe and a ring that says, 櫻, meaning Sakura. Sakura gasped as she put it on her finger. It was a perfect fit! She immediately slip on her cloak. Every one was cheering as Sakura danced around in it. "Glad that you like it, but your present is not over yet. After you all partied, Sakura, Deidara and Itachi, I want you three to come to my office. " The three members nodded and were soon enjoying th fun, well... Sakura and Deidara were.


	10. Chapter 10:First Mission

DON

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 10: First Mission

"Why must we clean up?" whined Kisame. "Because leader have to talk with Itachi, Sakura and Deidara, " replied Sasori. "I am so excited for Sakura!" giggled Konan. "Tobi, don't understand." asked Tobi. Konan looked at them and whispered, "Sakura is getting her first mission!"

Inside Leader's office:

"Sakura, Itachi, I understand that you two were Konoha-nins. " began Leader. Sakura and Itachi nodded. "Well, Sakura, you are an member now and your first mission is S-ranked." Sakura could feel Itachi and Deidara tensed. She turned her head and yelled, "Just cause I'm small and a girl doesn't mean I can't do it."

"Yes, Sakura. You're young and this mission require someone strong and little and innocent." with that, Deidara burst out laughing with Sakura. "You're mission is to go back to Konoha and take all the tests to become an ANBU. You are to spy, get a fore-head-protector so we can scratch it and well... you can have fun during your mission." All three were shocked when Leader announced her mission.

"But..but.." stammered Sakura, "What is my cover story and would I see you all, and how long am I staying?" "You're cover story is that Itachi thinks that you're a burden and dumped you at Konoha. You will see us every now and then. You have to stay as long as we need you, too. Don't worry, I am sure that everyone would be thinking of excuses for you to say when you want to come back for a few days or so." Pein stare at Itachi and Deidara. Sakura turned to look, too, and noticed they were both busy scribbling excuses already. She smiled and turn back to Leader, "Why did you call them?" "Deidara and Itachi are to watch every now and then. They are the ones that you would report to." All three of them nodded and left.

"How was it?" asked Sasori. "I am leaving for Konoha." replied Sakura sadly. "You will be fine," signed Kisame. "I'll miss you, Sakura-chan" Deidara cried as he hugged her. Itachi just look at them with his blank face, but Sakura could tell that he miss her already.

After Sakura packed all her belongings, she decided to say goodbye to each of them privately. Konan's tears flooded her room as Sakura hugged her good bye. Zetzu got a whiff of her sweet cherry scent, Tobi hugged her as hard as possible, Hidan cursed his goodbye and Kakuzu gave her a few extra coins.

"I am going to Konoha, Sasori-kun! I am going to miss you." Sakura cried as she hugged his wooden body. Sasori felt warmth when he heard the word kun. "I'm going to miss you, too!" Sakura smiled as she left him to say good bye to Kisame. _"You worth much more than you think..." _signed Sasori.

"Bye, pink princess!" Kisame smirked as he held back tears. Sakura hugged him, "I like that more than Ms. Uchiha since my real last name is Uchiha." Sakura try to hide her tears, but it was no use. They both turned into a water faucet.

"I am going to miss you so much, even though I will see you soon," cried Sakura as Deidara hugged her. "Sakura-chan don't cry! I will miss you, too! We must be brave! We can get through this! 1 year or 5 or 10, I will always be here waiting for you!" Sakura cried harder after Deidara said that. She almost squashed his ribs with her strength, but she held back.

"Now, only one more person to say goodbye to."

**"Itachi-kun! Your saver!"**

"Yep!"

"Itachi-kun!" screamed Sakura as she ran down the hall. "Hn?" mumbled Itachi. "Nothing, I just want to say good bye..." Before Sakura blinked, Itachi was holding her in his arms. Compare to Sakura, he had grow a lot in these 3 years. He held her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Sakura's face flushed bright red. "Visit my mother and promise me that you will not fall for Sasuke..." Sakura look up at him and nodded, she was still stunted. "You belong to only me, so promise me." Sakura gave him another peck and promised, "I promise that I won't fall in love with Sasuke, because I only belong to you."

After Sakura promised, she ran off again, Itachi signed mentally, "She had never promised before..."


	11. Chapter 11:Back at Konoha

DON

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 11: Back at Konoha

"I guess this is goodbye..." Deidara said sadly as he helped Sakura down his clay bird. "I guess so..." Sakura replied. She looked down since she is sad, but Deidara tilted her face up and kissed her gently on her lips. Sakura opened her eyes in shock. Deidara smirked after their lips parted and he flew into the sky.

**"Great! First the Uchila Itachi, now Deidara?"**

"Inner, you're making it sound worse!"

**"How should I phase it then? Both men love you, no? First hottie, now cutie? Here is a funny thing that may make you feel better?"**

"What?"

**"Two guys with long hair love one with pink hair... Maybe Kisame and Sasori loves you ,too!"**

"Shut up! These two have to pick the time when I have my first mission to mess with my head!"

**"Boys are so annoying, yet so cute!"**

"You said it! Now go away!"

Outside Konoha's gate

"Tsunade, are you sure that you are going to be a good Hokage? "asked Naruto. Tsunade punched him and sent him flying, "Of course I will!" Naruto got back up and notice a girl with pink hair, "Wow! Look grandma!"

Tsunade and Naruto gasped as they saw a pink hair walked toward them. "Who are you?" asked Tsunade. "I am Sakura Haruno. I was taken by the Akatsuki."

At the first sound of Akatsuki, Tsunade grabbed Sakura and pulled her to a corner, "What do you know about the Akatsuki?" Sakura look up and lied, "I was taken for a long time, but no one in Konoha ever came for me..." "I remember! You're the girl who Itachi took with him..." "They kept me to cook and stuff... but they think I'm useless so they dropped me back here... I missed 3 years of training. Can I still take the genin test?" "Ah... sure..." Tsunade mumbled, "So Itachi is an Akatsuki."

"Oy-hayo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto screamed in Sakura's ears. When he saw her face, his heart skipped a beat. "Want to date?" blurted Naruto. "H No!" Sakura screamed and sent him flying. "You did not train over these years?" asked Tsunade suspiciously. "Well, if you call self-defense as training. Since I have insane power, I sent the Akatsukis flying when they want to touch me." Tsunade nodded approvingly and left thinking, "So, she is the last survivor of the Saika clan. I wonder who her father is..."

After Sakura ditched Naruto, she was running top speed to the Uchila Mansion, panting, she called, "Sasuke-san! Ms. Uchila!" Right before Sakura was a poof of smoke, and then Sasuke was standing right there. "Sakura?" asked Sasuke confused.

"It is you!" cried Sakura rushing into his arms. "I thought I would never see you again," Sasuke mumbled happily. "I mi-i-is- miss you," stuttered Sakura crying into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke was about to mumble something, when Sakura suddenly shoved him aside and blocked 10 kunais with her bare arm. Her arm were bloody, she called, "You idiots! You could have cut off Sasuke-san's head!" Ten girls walked up and cried, "Get away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura spat, "He is like my nii-san! You stupids, notice that I don't call him kun!" The other girls were shocked, so some ran home.

"Sakura... I am sorry, are you okay?" asked Sasuke, "I should not have let my guard down! I could have dodged all those kunais and protected you..." Sakura look at him, "This is no pain..." with that, Sakura pulled out all the kunais and flew down toward those girls who were left. "Go home! I did not aim at your heads this time. Scars scare you?" The left over girls all ran after the other fan girls.

"Sakura... Itachi changed you, "Sasuke spoke quietly. Sakura turned around, "Remember our promise? We must get stronger and graduate together." She smiled that same old smile, Sasuke could not believe that she took that much pain and could still smile. He look at her arm and realized that she already heal her injuries in the blank of an eye.

"Hm, Sakura-chan, how did you come back?" asked Sasuke. "Itachi thought that I was a burden... he dropped me back here. Tsunade is the new Hokage... she said that I can take the genin test after I told her that Itachi is an Akatsuki."

"Great! I am just so happy to have you back!" screamed Sasuke as he held Sakura in another hug. "Sasuke-san, you mind me staying with you and your mom for a little while since I just came back..." "Anything, my cherry blossom." Sakura immediately tensed, Itachi was the only other person who call her that.

"Come in, my mom is out right now, but wait until she sees you! I will take you around town tomorrow." Sasuke said as he led Sakura inside. Sakura only nodded since she did lost some blood.


	12. Chapter 12:Happy Once More?

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 12: Happy once more?

"This place haven't change much..." Sakura started as she looked around. Sasuke was staring at Sakura all the while Sakura was looking around. He noticed a glimmering on her neck, so he asked, "What are you wearing?" Sakura turned around, "This?(Point at necklace)" "Yeah! Its an Uchiha crest." "I don't remember... But is it pretty?" "Did Itachi give it to you?" "No..."

As the two talked about many things, Sasuke suddenly remember about Sakura being an Uchiha. "Sakura, have you received your sharingan?" asked Sasuke softly. Sakura looked up, "How did he know?" **"He is on to us! Run!" **"Sharingan? What are you talking about."

Sasuke looked at her seriously, "You are an Uchiha, I know that you know it." Sakura looked down again, "I have received it." "This is weird, Itachi could use you for damage..." Sakura jerked up and screamed, "I confess! I broke free! Itachi was cruel!" After Sakura lied, she fell back down and begin to flood the house with her tears.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a pair of arms around her tightly, more like possessively. "It's okay, Sakura-chan. You're with me now." Those words swarmed in Sakura's head. She could not believe that Sasuke waited for her all this time... She looked into his eyes and thought, "Itachi-kun, I'm sorry, but I can't keep that promise," with that, Sakura leaned up. Sasuke leaned down and their lips brushed against each other softly. Soon, they were making out on the floor.

A few hours later, Sakura was asleep in Sasuke's arms as Sasuke watched her face. Whistle, whistle. Sasuke looked up as his mom walked in. Mikoto gasped and dropped all her bags. Sasuke made a ''shh'' sign and picked up Sakura. He took her to his room and went back to his stunt mother.

"Why didn't you come get me?" screamed Mikoto. "I want to talk to her alone, that is all. I missed her too much to leave her even for a few seconds..." replied the tired Uchiha. "Sasuke, go rest... I am going to talk to Sakura forever tomorrow." smiled his mom. "Mom... I am taking Sakura around town tomorrow..." "Ohh..." sighed Mikoto, "well, I can talk to her tomorrow morning." Sasuke nodded and fell asleep on the couch since Sakura is in his room.

&&&&&&&&The Next Day&&&&&&&&

"Good morning, Sa-ku-ra," smiled Sasuke as he watch Sakura get up. Sakura looked at him and tears leaked down her face, she mumbled, "Sasuke... can we forget about yesterday? I was just so tired..." Sasuke was taken by surprise, he glared at her, "What did you say?!" Sakura looked up, "I think that yesterday was a mistake..." Sasuke glare at her, "but you took every part of me! I know that you feel the same." Sakura looked up, "I...I promised..." Sasuke rushed to her and kissed her.

They both felt the strong power between them, even Sakura could not deny it, but she managed to uttered, "Sasuke, I really like you, but can't you wait? You waited 3 years, can't you want for after the genin exams?" Sasuke nodded, "I will wait." Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly, while Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan! Breakfast is ready, come get it!" called the overly cheerful Ms. Uchila. "Coming," Sasuke called, "Well, Sakura-chan, you should change. I will be downstairs." Sakura nodded and got off Sasuke's bed. When Sakura got up, she realized that she is in a huge shirt. "Mikoto-san must have changed my cloths, " Sakura thought, but then she realized some blood in the bathroom.

Sakura merely signed and changed into her cloths and head to the living room. "God morning, sweetie, I know sweets for breakfast is not good, but I made this." Mikoto smiled and handed a sakura cake to Sakura. Sakura looked at the cake and cried, "This cake is still so pretty..." Mikoto hugged Sakura, "I told you that I will always make you more." Sakura nodded and begin eating. Sasuke watched her curiously and he only ate one piece like Itachi did when they were little.

As Sakura ate, Mikoto was going on and on about things that happened when Sakura was gone. Sakura nod as she listen. After a while, Sasuke told his mom that he needs to take Sakura around town. Mikoto nodded and shooed them out the door.

"I thought she would never stop!" complained Sasuke as they walked. "I really like your mother," signed Sakura softly. Sasuke shook her and whispered, "She could be yours, too." Sakura laughed and swat him away. As these two walked, they bumped into 2 persons with Byakugan. "Oy-hayo, Sasuke-san," smiled a shy looking girl. "Oy-hayo, Hinata. This is Sakura." Sakura nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm new here." The other boy, who was introduced as Neji just nodded. He thought, "Newbie... worthless."

"Sasuke, want to train?" asked Neji. "Sorry, maybe tomorrow, Sakura-chan is new, I want to be sure that she is safe," smiled Sasuke. "Remember yesterday with the fan girl? I was the one who protected you from the kunais." joked Sakura. "Protected Sasuke from kunais," thought Neji, "maybe she is worth something." "Well, we got to go now, bye" Sasuke waved. "Bye, Neji and Hinata, see you later," smiled Sakura. Hinata waved while Neji just mumbled.

As the two strolled, they saw a girl with long blond hair and a guy with a tied spiky hair. "She sure look like Deidara-kun." **"She sure does, but isn't she one of Sasuke's fan girls?" **Sakura patted Sasuke's shoulder and asked, "Who is her? Isn't she one of the girls who attacked us?" Sasuke whispered, "She is Ino... I don't want you to become her, she sleeps with every guy." Sakura nodded, but she was still curious. She walked up to them and smiled, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. Friend of Sasuke-san. Who are you two?" Ino looked, "You cut my hair yesterday with your kunai!" screamed Ino. "I am sorry, but you bleed my arm," smirked Sakura in an cold voice. Ino was terrified, so she drag the boy, who said he was Shikamaru, and ran off.

"That was fun,"giggled Sakura, Sasuke laughed and they walked on. For that whole day, they were just hanging around town. Sakura met many people, they are Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Chouji, Temari, and Sai. Other than meeting new people, Sakura saw Naruto and Tsunade again.

"Oy-hayo, Tsunade-sama,"smiled Sakura. "Oy-hayo, Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura, I want you tell me about everything that you know about the Akatsukis." ordered Tsunade. "I told you before, that just make me cook and stuff. Since I am strong and broke free all the time, so they didn't bother catching me again. Itachi dumped me here and told me to get lost." Sakura lied. Tsunade nodded and left.

It was dark soon, so Sasuke took Sakura back home. "Are you happy, Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "Happy about what?" "To be back..." Sakura looked up and hugged him tightly, "I sure am!"


	13. Chapter 13:Sakura, a prodigy?

**DON**

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 13: Sakura, a prodigy?

Sasuke and Sakura were heading toward the training ground when Sasuke was tackled by several fan girls. Some of them screamed, "Sasuke-kun! Pick me to revive your clan!" After they said that, Sakura gagged. "Sasuke-san, want me to help you?" teased Sakura. Sasuke shot her a glare and Sakura kicked the girls off him without sweating.

Sasuke mumbled thanks when a shuriken was aimed directly toward Sasuke. Sakura kicked it away and looked at the attacker. It was Neji. "What were you doing?" asked Sakura. "I want to test your reflexes since you're a Newbie." replied Neji. "Want to test my fists and rage, too?" screamed Sakura. "Gladly," teased Neji.

Sakura closed in and punched the ground. Neji jumped in time and he flew shuriken toward Sasuke, since he thought Sasuke is Sakura's weakness. Sakura's face immediately turned blank, she flew 3 hari toward Sasuke, countering the shuriken. "Sakura-chan! I can protect myself," called Sasuke. Sakura nodded and turn her attentions back to Neji.

After 10 minutes of taijutsu, Neji was breathing hard. Sakura glare at him, "Tired?" Neji jumped back and turned on his Byakugan. Sakura backed off, she had never practice with this blood line limit before. She was thinking of a plan when she realized that she is still faster even though she is not using sharingan. **"Use sharingan!" **"No!" Sakura screamed mentally as she use her genjutsu.

After another 3 minutes, Neji fell over because of chakra loss. Sakura turned her face around and smile at Sasuke. Sasuke could not believe it, her breathing was even, no sweat and her only wound was a few bruises. Sasuke walked over, "Are you okay?" Sakura smiled, "You should ask your friend." Sasuke smirked and walked over to Neji with Sakura. Sakura bend down to heal Neji's injuries.

Sasuke smiled when Neji woke up, "Never mess with Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and follow Sasuke back home. Neji wondered as they left, "Maybe she is worthy..."

As the two best friend walked, Sakura was stopped by Hinata and Tenten. They asked, "Want to go shopping? Naruto promised to carry our bags if we treat to ramen." Sakura nodded, she still could not believe a killer like her can become friends with these two girls.

When Sakura left with the girls, an ANBU came up to Sasuke. "Sasuke, Tsunade-sama wants to see you." Sasuke nodded and poofed to the Hokage Tower.

"Tsunade-sama, what is it?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke, an ANBU saw Sakura and Neji battling earlier. I am sure that you are stunt by Sakura's performance as well. Since you are an amazing ninja like Sakura. I want to let you two take a Chunin exam instead of a genin one. " Sasuke was surprised, "But Sakura had never seen my real power." Tsunade signed," It doesn't matter, you two would have Sai in your team, too."

Sasuke smirked, "Its way better to have that gay emotionless guy around Sakura-chan than that Neji."

As Sasuke walked home, he bumped into Sakura and the girls. "Bye, Hinata, Tenten," cried Sakura cheerfully. The girls waved goodbye and Tenten yelled, "We can shop again tomorrow!" Sakura hugged them and walked toward Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even call Sakura, but he was sure that Sakura felt his chakra signature.

"Oy-hayo, Sasuke-san!" smiled Sakura. "Oy-hayo, Sakura-chan. I have something to tell you, lets go home." Sasuke said in a serious tone. "O... okay... But I have to treat Naruto to ramen, I am going to be broke..." smiled Sakura. "Sure, let's go then"

After 2 hours of watching Naruto swallowing ramen like a vacuum.

"Home at last," screamed Sakura. "Welcome back sweetie. I am sure you two already ate. So I didn't cook dinner. If you two need me, I would be at the hospital working." called Mikotoa as she head out the door. Sakura and Sasuke nodded and walked into the living room.

"What did you want to tell me, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke-kun? What happen to Sasuke-san?" "San makes you sound old, I'm calling everyone kun now." Sasuke nodded and continued, "Tsunade wants Sai, you and me to make a team and take the Chunin test instead of the genin test." Sakura nodded and joked, "Guess we won't be together then, since I said after the ''genin'' exam." Sasuke look at her sternly, "You lied?" Sakura giggled, "I was joking, but Sasuke-kun, I am confused. I have never said I love you to anyone. And yet, three person said it to me in one day."

"What?!" asked Sasuke. "Oops!" **"Sakura! You idiot!" **"Nothing..." Sasuke held on to Sakura's face, "Who said they love you? The Akatsuki? Itachi? You're mine." Sakura laughed, "Let's forget what I just said, tell Tsunade that I don't want to take the chunin test. I want to take the genin test like everyone else." Sasuke questioned, "Why? But sure, I will tell her."

(Therearenotthinghereitisyour imagination!)

For the next few days, Sakura made many friends. Naruto, Hinata and Tenten became her best friends like Deidara, Sasori and Kisame. Neji and Kiba are always trying to protect her. Sai even smiled once when she talked with him. Everyday, Sasuke was becoming more protective since Sakura was getting closer to other boys.

"Sakura-chan, grandma wants to see you," grinned Naruto. Sakura nodded and waved goodbye to her friends. She poofed to the Hokage tower. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura politely. "Well, Sakura. Since the genin exam is a few days away. I'm sure that you will pass with out breaking a sweat. So after you become a genin, I'm sending you to a A-class mission. Of course, you don't have to take it, but if you finish it quickly and easily, I will make you ANBU captain. You're a child prodigy."

Sakura tensed when she heard prodigy, she smirked her evil grin, "A prodigy? Like Uchiha Itachi?" Tsunade nodded, "If you can't do it, I will give you a second chance to take a Jounin exams." Sakura nodded, "I accept." "Good, I will tell you about the mission after the exams."


	14. Chapter 14:Genin Exams

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 14: Genin Exams

"Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto, "I can't believe it is the exams already!" Sakura smiled, "If you make us fail, you will get it!" Naruto backed off, "You would help me right?" Sakura nodded.

"Shut it all of you! Go to your assigned seat. Take the test, blah blah... No getting caught, blah blah. No fail, blah blah, one lose, team lose." Naruto was shocked when he heard that if one fails, the team fails. Sakura signed, she have to help Naruto somehow. She was thinking of a plan for a long time now. Since the last time she met up with Itachi, he told her everything about the exams. She decided to use the Mind controlling technique that she copied from Ino.

"Naruto, I'm going to write the answers for you," Sakura spoke mentally. Naruto begin writing, but it is Sakura who is controlling the hand. Sasuke was having problem, too. Sakura didn't care though, since Sasuke can use sharingan. Sakura was done during the first 5 minutes. She just sat there, and suddenly a kunai whiz by her head. She dodged it with ease. She turned around and notice that a group of ninja from hidden stone village leaving. She wonder how did that ANBU knew that she could dodge that kunai. It could have killed some one else.

Sakura sighed, soon the test was over. Anko poofed in as Sakura expected. She led the students to the forest of death and being talking about rules and stuff. Sakura was the to first to sign the paper and she waited as Naruto and Sasuke turned their forms in. Sakura was so glad that they switched Sai with Naruto. She likes Naruto a lot more than Sai, but Sai is nice to her.

Sakura was sitting around when a butch of Sasuke fan girls came running, so of them were Itachi's age. Sakura signed and got up, she jumped over and stood in front of Sasuke. "Go away!" Sasuke and Sakura both screamed. The fan girls did not move a bit, Sakura signed, "Haven't you learn your lesson?" Soon, lots of people were looking at them.

One fan girl held up a kunai, "Don't make me use this!" Sakura glared at her and smirked her evil smile, "I dare you, it won't hurt." The girl scream and rushed forward with the kunai. Anko was about to stop them, when Sakura disappeared. The girl look up and she heard, "Don't try to play with me..." Everyone gasped, Sakura was holding a kunai against the girl's head. The girl tensed when Sakura whispered, "Don't annoy my best friend... or you die."

"Alright, let go of her now, Sakura," ordered Anko. Sakura looked up and, "Hn". Sasuke look at Sakura, he thought, "Has she become Itachi?" Sakura turned around and smiled, "Are you alright, Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded. Sakura turned around to face Anko. "Can we start this test already?" Anko nodded and begin to explain.

"In this forest, there are many ways for you to die. That is why we made you all signed that life form. In this forest would be 32 teams. Each team would have either a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll. Your test is to get both scrolls and head toward the tower. You will also have a map. ANBU would be in the forest, so don't worry if you see them," Anko continued, "You have 3 days to get to the tower, so if you fail. You fail. Remember, all three members must work together."

(hihihihihihihihihihihihihihi hihihi)

"Naruto, why are you shaking?" asked Sakura. "I am so happy that I passed the writing test, but I am afraid that I may make you two lose here..." Naruto replied. Sakura smiled and reassured him that they could pass this test with ease.

"We have an Earth scroll, why don't we split up and find a team with the heaven scroll. If we find a team with Earth scroll, we could either make peace or just take their scroll just in case," spoke Sasuke. Sakura nodded and Naruto said, "I'm going on Sakura-chan's team." Sakura smacked him and mumbled, "No way!"

So the three split up and decided to meet at the river during sun set. Sakura ran off to meet Itachi and Deidara since she know that both of them are in the forest waiting for her. Sasuke ran off somewhere and Naruto decided to head toward the river as he scout.

{Sakura}

"Itachi-kun, Deidara-kun!" Sakura called. **"Idiot! They both kissed you and they don't know that the other kissed you!" **"You're right, inner! What do I do?" **"Ignore them when they try to kiss you or back off or pick one." **"I pick back off!" **"Good choice."**

"Hi, Sakura-chan," Deidara smiled with a slight blush on his face. Itachi noticed the blush but didn't care, "How are you, **MY** cherry blossom?" Deidara shot a look at him. Sakura sighed mentally and smiled, "I'm great! Konoha is doing great for me! But I have never seen Sasuke's real power, since I get afraid when he is in danger. So I protect him before he did anything."

Itachi nodded, "Very well, after you pass this test, you have battling in the tower, they randomly pair people together. So you have to watch Sasuke carefully." Sakura nodded and Itachi handed her a Heaven scroll. Sakura smiled and leaned up to kiss Itachi on the cheek. Itachi thought differently, but Sakura backed off just in time. Sakura turned and plant a butterfly kiss on Deidara's cheek, too. She turned and left, leaving Itachi and Deidara glaring at each other.

[Sasuke]

"This is bad, I found two teams with the Heaven scroll, but I can't fight them alone..." Sasuke thought as he ran toward the river. "At least I stole an extra Earth scroll from that team from the hidden village of Mist."

(Naruto)

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz ZzZzZzZzZz

Normal

"Oy-hayo, Sasuke-kun, have you found anything?" asked Sakura, ignoring the snoring Naruto. "I stole a Earth scroll just in case and I found two teams with the heaven scroll, but I couldn't fight them alone." Sasuke answered. Sakura nodded, "I've got a Heaven scroll.(Show scroll). We should head toward the tower now." Sasuke nodded and they woke Naruto up.

"What? What!" screamed Naruto. "Dobe, Sakura got the scroll. We are going to the tower now." Naruto jumped in surprise, "What?! How?" Sasuke was wondering the same thing. "Its a secret." Sakura smirked.

"It is night, we have to travel now?"asked Naruto. Sakura nodded, and Sasuke spoke, "Dobe, why are you complaining? We were scouting and fighting while you were snoozing away." Sakura look at Sasuke seriously, "Were you hurt?" Sasuke shook his head and leap into a tree. Naruto followed and they head toward the tower.


	15. Chapter 15:Sai?

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 15: Sai?

"Well, I'm going to my room," yawned Naruto as he walked to his assigned room. Sasuke signed and spoke, "Sakura, you should get some rest, too. Since its 1:00a.m." Sakura nodded, "You, too, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke watch her leave and mumbled, "Soon, you will be mine."

Hokage Tower

"Hokage-sama, the first team had already arrive at the tower, " reported an ANBU. "Really? Its so early, what team is it? " asked Tsunade, who is in a really really good mood. "It is the team from Konoha with the child prodigy," answered the ANBU. "Sakura? I expected that." smiled Tsunade. "There is another thing..." Tsunade's smile turned to a frown immediately, "What?!" The ninja backed off fearing the Hokage, "We discovered a team that was dead, we got them out of the forest, we are not sure if any team saw them though. It seem that they were killed by Mangekyo Sharingan and bombs." Tsunade smacked her desk, "Get three teams of ANBU in the forest! I am sure that Akatsuki are in the forest. Get them, but don't scare the test takers." The ninja nodded and poofed away.

In the forest

"Hey, Itachi. Where are we going to now?" asked Deidara. "The tower," replied Itachi. Deidara nodded and began a conversation, "I wonder why Sakura-chan is acting all weird earlier... is it because of..." Itachi interrupted him, "Because of what." Deidara look at him, "Well, this is embarrassing..." Itachi stopped and ordered, "Say it now." Deidara look at him, "Well, why don't you ask her?" Itachi walk toward Deidara as he turn on mangekyo sharingan. "Fine, fine! I kissed her when I left her outside Konoha..."

Before Deidara could finish, Itachi held him on his neck, eyes flashing bright red. "Don't ever touch my cherry blossom," Itachi stated as he held Deidara tightly. Deidara look at the hate in Itachi's eyes and he fell backward when Itachi dropped him. He coughed and follow Itachi to the tower in super speed.

At the tower

Sakura could sense something in her room, she smirked as she opened the door. "Itachi-kun!" cried Sakura happily but Itachi suddenly pinned her to the wall. "Why did you kiss Deidara?" he whispered into her ear. Sakura immediately tensed and whispered back, "I did not know he was going to kiss me and he left before I said anything, besides..." Sakura smirked.

"Besides what?" asked Itachi as he put Sakura back down. Sakura leaned up and breathed in his ear, "Is the heartless Uchiha j-e-a-l-o-u-s?" Itachi turned away, but she was sure that she saw his face glowing red. "Besides," Sakura said sadly, "You told me only not to fall in love with Sasuke..." Itachi turned his face back to Sakura, "You broke your promise?" Sakura look up and tears leaked down her face, "I am sorry!"

Itachi's blush faded and he left Sakura alone in her room. Deidara came in and found Sakura crying on the floor, "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" asked Deidara as he pat Sakura's head soothingly. Sakura grabbed his hand which surprised Deidara. She squeeze his hand and cry on to Deidara's chest. "Ita... Itachi-kun is mad at me..." cried Sakura. Deidara hug her tighter, "Its okay... He will calm down and talk to you again," smiled Deidara.

Sakura nodded and suddenly Deidara disappeared. "Sakura-chan!" Sasuke rushed in, banging the door open. "What is the matter?" asked Sakura as she wipe her tears away and forced a smile. "I sensed some type of chakra that was not yours, so I decided to come see if your okay." replied Sasuke. "Oh, I am fine, there are nothing." Sasuke nodded and noticed that Sakura was crying. "Are you alright?" Sakura smiled, "Ya, I'm fine."

"Well, okay. Just to let you know, we have one more day to wait until the last part of the exam, you want to see which team made it?"asked Sasuke. Sakura nodded, "Remember our extra Earth scroll? Should we throw it outside for a lucky team to get it?" Sasuke laughed, "We can't, the Jounins of the tower already took them. They said extra scroll gives us a better grade." Sakura giggled, "We should have took more scrolls then." Sakura walked outside and Sasuke watched her wondering, "Stealing more scrolls? Would it be that easy? Well, she stole that Heaven scroll all by herself, wonder how she did it."

\/V\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/V\/

(No Shino, sorry shino fans)

"Oy-hayo! Hinata and Kiba and Sai!" cried Sakura as she ran toward them. (Sasuke went some where else) Hinata waved and smiled, "Oy-hayo, Sakura-san." Sakura smiled and started to talk to Hinata about all sorts of stuff. Kiba was busy playing with Akamaru and Sai drew in his notebook.

Sakura and Hinata turned around when someone called their name and they found Tenten running toward them. "Hey! Tenten!" cried both girls. "Whoa, you guys are fast, I just got here with my team." Hinata look down, "I just got here, too." Tenten nodded and turn to Sakura, "How about you?" Sakura giggled, "This morning at 1a.m." Tenten opened her mouth wide, and Hinata giggled softly. Tenten screamed, "You and Sasuke probably, but how did that orange ninja did it?" Sakura giggled, "He was sleeping when Sasuke and I were scouting and fighting." Tenten nodded and Sakura look at Hinata, "Your Naruto-kun is up stairs..." Hinata passed out before Sakura finished. Kiba carried her up stairs and gave her to Naruto.

Sakura smiled and talked to Tenten about all kinds of stuff like what she did with Hinata. After a little while, Neji and Rock Lee came. Neji lean by the wall and watch the two girls with the corner of his eyes. Rock Lee was drooling over Sakura and he noticed Sai. "Hey, what are you drawing, my youthful friend?" asked Lee. Sai was so concentrated that he did not heard Rock Lee. Rock Lee took the chance and snatched the notebook. Sai immediately ran after Rock Lee. Lee was flipping the note book when Tenten tripped him on purpose. She look in it with Sakura, since Sai ran off for some strange reason.

Tenten giggled when they look at the drawings, the one that he was drawing was Sakura smiling, as they flip throw the book, they found more drawings of Sakura. Some were just her face, some were her doing something. A few pictures were Sai's fan girls, but they all look well out of proportion. The two girls burst out laughing and Neji looked over their shoulders. The fan girls did not caught his attention, it was all those drawings of Sakura that is making him mad. Tenten turned around as Sakura continued to flip the book. Tenten whispered into Neji's ear, "Are you jealous?" Neji glare at her and turned around. Sakura hand the book back to Tenten, Tenten look at her, "Why are you not blushing?" Sakura smiled, "Why should I be blushing?" Tenten opened her mouth wide again. Sakura giggled, "Sai is an emotionless gay person." Tenten held out the book, "Doesn't seem that way."

Sakura look down, "I am going now..." Tenten stopped her, "At least can you give this back to him, I need to take care of Lee." Sakura laughed, she totally forgot that Lee was lying on the ground with his face down. She nodded and took the notebook.

"Sai, are you here?" asked Sakura as she walked by the room that was assigned to Sai. "Ya," he called softly. Sakura entered holding his notebook. She sat next to him and head him his notebook, smiling she said, "I apologized that I saw it with out asking you if it is okay. I really like your drawing though. I loved how pretty you made me, and how ugly you made all those disgusting fan girls." Sai look at her, he thought, "She is doing that thing with her green eyes again!"

Sakura smiled, "Well, see you around..." before Sakura finished, Sai caught her wrist. Sakura turned around, "What is it?" Sai look down like a little kid, he mumbled, "Why do you always do this to me?" Sakura asked, "Do what?" Sai look up and whispered, "You made me feel something that I don't know the meaning of, you are the only one who can make me feel..." Sakura look at him, and Sai look back.

Suddenly, Sai was kissing Sakura's neck and holding her waist. Sakura was stunned and before she knew it, Sai was French kissing her. As Sai continued, they heard a bang. Neji busted in since she heard Sakura's squeak of surprise. Sakura fell on the floor as Neji shoved Sai away from her. They were fighting, but Sakura was still too stunt to do anything. Soon a Jounin showed up and dragged those two apart. They were both bleeding and the Jounin was about to call a medic-nin, when Sakura stood up. She heal them both for the Jounin and left.

Outside the Tower

Itachi saw everything, he smacked his fist into a tree and Deidara watched him. "Itachi, it wasn't her fault..." Itachi turned around and glare at Deidara, "Hn." Deidara held Itachi's hand, "Hey! Stop it! It doesn't only hurt you to see her kissing someone else." Itachi shook off Deidara's hold and disappeared. Deidara signed and followed Itachi.

Inside tower

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Sasuke as Sakura cried. "Sai, he... he..." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke hug her tighter and noticed a paper plane had flew in. He picked it up and read it, he smiled and said, "Sakura, Sai said he is sorry and wish you two can be friends again." Sakura look up, still crying, "Really?" Sasuke nodded, "Yep, what did he do anyway?" Sakura replied, "He kissed me." With that, Sasuke ran off, looking for Sai so he can bust his head...


	16. Chapter 16:Last part of the exams

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 16: Last part of the Exams

"Sasuke, I am glad that you didn't beat up Sai," signed Sakura. Sasuke kissed her forehead, "I only didn't hurt him since you told me not to." Neji, Lee and Sai glare at Sasuke for his action, but Sasuke didn't care.

"Welcome to the last part of the exam, I see that only 8 teams made it. This is half the number we excepted," spoke Anko, while she was thinking, "8 team is not bad since we found at least 12 teams dead in the forest." She continued, "This exam is to test your fighting skills. We make random pairs and they are to fight each other. We don't care if you win or lose. We will stop you when we think you fought long enough, we will also stop when someone is unconscious. Other than that, there are no rules. Losing doesn't mean you fail, but it will affect the points that we give you as we judge your fight. Understand?"

All the teams, "Hai!" Anko smiled, "Good, let's begin!" A jounin came up, "The first fight is Naruto VS Gaara." (Skipping Fighting scene. If you have one email it to me and I will add it!) Anko spoke, "This is enough, you two can stop." Next are Neji and Hinata.

"Hinata!" screamed Tenten and Sakura as the shy girl fell over. Sakura rushed down and heal her like a professional, Anko nodded approvingly but she spoke seriously, "We appreciate what you are doing for you friend, but you must save your chakra." Sakura nodded and walked back to Tenten.

The same jounin announced, "Tenten and Temari." Sakura said good luck and watched those two fight. She doesn't know Temari very well, but Temari is nice to her. After a while, they were both unconscious. Sakura mumbled, "I am sorry, Tenten. Anko won't let me heal you, yet."

Next are Sasuke and Sai. "Oh no! Sasuke is going to kill him for what he did to me and he have an excuse to do it!" **"Who cares, Anko would stop him." **"I hope so..." Sakura look as Sasuke and Sai got in to fighting poses. Sakura remember her mission, so she watch closely.

They are both strong, but Sasuke was doing a little better. He was using his sharingan and he was powerful. Soon, Anko stopped them both. Sasuke smiled and look to where Sakura is, and she smile back making Ino glare. Sakura still wonder how Ino passed the second test, she should have asked Itachi to kill her.

Sakura signed and she realized that she haven't fought anyone. As Sakura wonder who else haven't fought yet, Anko announced, "The last fight goes to Ino and Sakura." Sakura smirked her evil grin and Ino began sweating.

Sakura got ready by putting her fore-head-protector on her head and tied her hair the same way as Itachi tied his. "Bring it on!" screamed Sakura. Ino was trembling, but she acted like she was fine. Anko watched carefully since Tsunade told her about Sakura the prodigy. Sakura decided to finish Ino quickly and save her chakra to heal Tenten who is with the nurses right now.

Sakura tighten her head-band and waited for Anko to say go. "GO!" Sakura immediately dash forward. Before Ino knew it, Sakura had Ino on the ground. Sakura have one foot on Ino's back since she pushed Ino down in a second. Ino struggle and try to break free, Sakura smirked and kneel down with her foot still on her back. "Give up?" asked Sakura coldly.

Anko gasped, "Her face is as cold as Itachi's..."

Ino struggle harder, Sakura stood up, "Fine, fight me." Sakura backed off into a safe distance. Ino got up and begin the hand signs for her mind controlling jutsu. Sakura defended herself from the jutsu, and mumbled, "Seriously, is that all you can do?" Ino jumped, getting three kunais out and flew them at Sakura. Suddenly, there is a poof where Sakura was. The smoke faded and a log was there. Ino was still in the air and she look around for Sakura.

Sakura was playing with a kunai and look up, "Are you done?" Everyone gasped at Sakura's speed. Ino got two shuriken out and flew them toward Sakura. They were so poorly aimed, Sakura just stood there. "Done?" asked Sakura. She smirked and flew ten hari in super speed.(Hari are the needles like weapon, I love those, so Sakura are going to have a lot.) Those hari pinned Ino's cloths along with Ino on the floor. Ino, who can't break away, screamed, "Ha, you missed!" Sakura glare at her, "You don't know when to give up, do you?" Sakura kneel by Ino and took out a kunai, "Are you sure you want me to scar you?" Ino immediately shook her head and Anko called, "Stop."

Sakura immediately rushed to the infirmary where Tenten is, and heal her injuries. As Sakura walked back to hear the grades, Ino stopped Sakura. "Why didn't you hit me? You could have beat me to death." Sakura look at her, "Why should I do that when I can have fun watching you make fun of yourself?" Ino blinked and Sakura walked toward Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura. Why didn't you hurt Ino? That was like the perfect chance!" screamed Naruto. Sakura shook her head, "She didn't do anything that offend me to the point where I would kill her." Naruto backed off hearing the coldness in Sakura's voice. Sasuke heard it and it surprised him since that sentence is the same thing that Itachi told him.

"You were great, Sakura. Ino is so weak, you could have break her like a twig." laughed Sasuke. Sakura laughed back, "I know, but it is not as fun as watching her make a fool of herself."

Anko ordered, "Okay, okay! Quiet down! I am announcing the grades now. I am listing the top six first. They are Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Gaara, and Naruto. Now I'll list the people's name that failed. Blah, blah, blah, Ino, Shino. You five can take this test next year." Ino immediately got a pale face. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto begin laughing like nuts, but they all felt bad for Shino. It wasn't his fault since a jounin sprayed him with bug killer.


	17. Chapter 17:Mission Part 1

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 17: Mission part 1

"Well, Sakura. You passed the genin test as I expected. Here is the A-class mission details." Tsunade spoke to Sakura. Sakura nodded. "You're mission is to kill an Akatsuki member and bring back his ring as proof. We don't want any attentions, so please don't make it a big deal. You have one month to do this mission. It begins tomorrow, you pass if you make it back in the limited time. If you make it back later than the month, then I will make you a Jounin. If you can't do it, I will let you take the Jounin test. But please don't risk your life. Konoha needs powerful ninjas like you."

Sakura nodded. "This is going to be so easy and I can stay there for two to three weeks." **"I know, but I wonder how long are you going to stay in Konoha?" **"Leave? I... I" **"Sakura, we got to go sometime..." **"But I love this place, why can't I let Akatsuki and Konoha make peace?" **"You can try, but I am sure you will have a few more years to stay here." **"What if I like this place more during the years?" **"Your problem then!" **"Inner!"

"Sakura? You can go now," Tsunade shook the dazed Sakura. Sakura look up, "Okay."

As Sakura walk toward to the Uchiha Mansion, she bumped into Neji. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Why are you out so late?" asked Neji. Sakura smiled, "Tsunade was talking to me just now." Neji smiled back, "Are you hungry? I can treat you to ramen." Sakura smile, "Thanks."

As the two walked, Neji could feel his heart beating faster. He had this feeling for a long time now, but he had never express it. "Hey, Neji. Would you hate a girl that loves many guys?" asked Sakura in a quiet voice. "Of course, I hate Ino so bad!" Neji replied. "What if the girl did not know these boys like her? And they all told her at the same and she feels exactly the same for each boy?" Neji look at her confusingly, "Well, that ''girl'' must have one that make her heart beat faster than the others." Sakura nodded and they entered the ramen cart. Neji joked, "That girl wouldn't be you right?"

"One soup ramen," Sakura ordered, "what are you saying? I am not pretty enough?" "One beef ramen," Neji ordered and look at Sakura. Laughing, he said, "Ya, you are as ugly as Ino!" "Watch it!" laughed Sakura. Soon, they were teasing each other. "You have no pupil!" "You are made of bubble gum!" Soon, the cart owner shoo them away.

"Well, it was fun. Thanks Neji. You're a great friend." smiled Sakura as she turn to leave. "Wait!" Neji grabbed Sakura's wrist, "Is it true? Are you that girl?" Sakura smiled, "Maybe... You like me or something?" Neji mumbled, "Duh." Sakura was tired so she didn't heard him. "Bye, Sakura-chan," smiled Neji, who was glad that Sakura did not heard him. Sakura waved and head to the Uchiha Mansion.

At Mansion

"Sakura-chan!"screamed Ms. Uchiha. "Huh?" asked Sakura. "Sakura-chan! It is one in the morning! Where were you! I just sent Sasuke out to find you!" screamed Ms. Uchiha as she hug Sakura. "Sorry, Ms. Uchiha. I was at the Hokage tower and Neji-kun treated me to ramen. I guess we talked too long." Ms. Uchiha look at Sakura and wonder, "Kun? Does she like the boy?"

Just then, Sasuke rammed in through the door, "Mom! I can't find Sakura-chan!" Sasuke stopped dead in his track as he saw Sakura in his mom's arms. "Where were you?" yelled a very angry Sasuke. "Stop it, Sasuke!" Ms. Uchiha yelled back at her son. Sasuke turned around and walked to his room. "Ms. Uchiha, can you let me go?" asked Sakura and Ms. Uchiha immediately let Sakura go and smiled, "I am going to bed." Sakura nodded and walked over to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, are you asleep yet?" asked Sakura quietly. "No," a small reply came back. Sakura walk into Sasuke's room and sat down on his bed. "Are you okay? I am sorry if I worried you." Sasuke turned around and sat up, "I thought that the Akatsuki came to take you back, I-I was afraid that I lost you again." Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke. He look at her and smiled, "You still remember what you told me right?" Sakura look into his eyes, "Yea, I remember. Don't you have something to say?"

Sasuke laughed, "Won't you be my girlfriend?" Sakura smiled, "No!" Sasuke's smile went away, he stare at Sakura with his sharingan. Sakura giggled, "I was joking, but Tsunade gave me a mission starting tomorrow. Its going to be a month long, I don't want you to think about me all the time." Sasuke held her tighter, "I am going to think about you a lot more if you are not mine." Sakura look at him, "Sasuke... I... I..." **"Girl! Just be his girlfriend!" **"I can't! Itachi is still mad at me!" **"Tell him that you will have an answer tomorrow, but leave before he wakes up." **"Good plan!"

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Sasuke. Sakura nodded, "I will tell you tomorrow." Sasuke spoke in a serious voice, "This is tomorrow." "After 10p.m! I am so tired right now." Sakura yawned. Sasuke nodded and Sakura left for her bedroom. Itachi and Deidara were watching from outside. Deidara signed, and Itachi smirked his evil grin.

He smiled and thought, "Good. She remembered." Deidara look at Itachi, "So you forgive her?" Itachi turned blank again and glare at Deidara, "Hn." Deidara smiled, "Now, this contest is between you and me." Itachi look at him, "What contest? I already won by a landslide." Deidara look at Itachi with hate in his eyes, "I don't think so..."

Just as the two glare at each other, Sakura ran outside with her pack. "You guys talked really loud! Everyone is sleeping." Sakura spoke softly. Itachi looked away and Deidara made a huge clay bird. "Come, Sakura-chan. Itachi can walk." smiled Deidara. Sakura look at Itachi and back at Deidara, "No, its okay. I have to go pass the gates so the guards know that I left." Deidara nodded and flew off, leaving Itachi who disappeared.

Sakura giggled softly and head toward the gates. On the way, Sakura look around at all the buildings. She signed, "This really is a village that prosper like no other." Sakura walked slowly, trying to enjoy herself. The gate soon came into view and Sakura wave to the guard. The guard wave back and Sakura headed out the gate.


	18. Chapter 18:Mission Part 2

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 18: Mission part 2

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you don't want to ride on my bird?" asked Deidara. Sakura nodded, "Yea, I want to walk," smiled Sakura. Itachi look at her, "This is a long walk..." Sakura grinned, "You are walking, too! I thought that you may like some company." Deidara immediately spoke up, "I will walk with you two, then."

Sakura gave him a big hug, "Go to the base and tell them that I am coming back. We won't get lost." Deidara signed and jumped on his bird. As soon as he got high enough, Deidara mumbled, "That is not what I am worried about!"

Sakura waved until Deidara is out of sight and she was suddenly tackled by Itachi. "Itachi-kun?" asked the blushing Sakura. Itachi is on top of Sakura Itachi brush aside her hair, "I am glad that you remembered your promise." Sakura swat his hand away, "Of course I did, but there are still a lot of boys that like me!"

Itachi got up and pulled Sakura along, "Remember, you only belong to me." Sakura begin walking and shook of Itachi's hand, "Boys are all the same, I own you? None of you own me! Sheesh." Itachi laughed and patted Sakura's head. "When you grow older, then I can ''own'' you," laughed Itachi. Sakura gagged and blushed at the same time. "Do you know what Sasuke's fan girls told him? They screamed ''Pick me to revive your clan!'' Isn't that gross? Some of your fan girls went to him, too." Itachi turned blank and look at Sakura, "Who does Sasuke want to revive the clan with?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know. He had never said anything about it." Itachi nodded and held Sakura's hand, "I already know who..." Sakura did not want to hear the rest since it is gross.(remember, she is 12!) She ran off and screamed, "Catch me, Itachi-kun!" Itachi signed and ran after Sakura.

A while later

"Are we there yet, Itachi-kun?" asked the yawning Sakura. "You got use to sleeping a lot haven't you?" asked Itachi. "Ya, I guess I need to catch up on my training." Itachi look at his cherry blossom with possessive eyes and asked, "Is one of the boys that like you Deidara?" Sakura nodded, "Itachi-kun, you are not the type of person that I want to talk with about love problems. You know that right?" Sakura giggled. Itachi nodded and asked again, "I was just wondering, are you going to choose him over me?"

**"No way!" **"List their quality for me please..." **"Itachi is great looking, sweet toward you, powerful, tall, smart." **"How about Deidara?" **"Good looking, cute, nice, social, fun, tall, powerful." **"Itachi have five good things, Deidara have seven?" **"Never mind! Deidara is better!" **"You sure?" **"Ita, Dei, Ita, Dei... I am confused! Don't ask me!"**

"Sakura?" Itachi shook Sakura. "Huh?" "Sakura, you were spaced out for a while long. Do you really need to compare me to Deidara?" asked Itachi with a slight edge to his voice. "I don't know." Itachi suddenly stopped walking and stare at Sakura with mangekyo sharingan. Sakura turned hers on immediately and they fought a little while with glares. "I can't love someone who gets jealous," Sakura spoke as she try to annoy Itachi. "Hn, who would want someone that have more than one lover," Itachi challenged Sakura. That pissed off Sakura! She screamed in his face, "What type of person would like a cold-hearted killing machine!" Itachi blocked Sakura's way and looked her in the face, "I believe that you are that type of person."

Sakura stare at his face and spat, "Yea, right." Itachi gave her a kiss and smirked, "Are you sure that you are not the type?'" Sakura pushed him aside and laughed, "Of course not!" Itachi smirked and held Sakura closer. He lean down and kissed her tenderly. Sakura return his kiss and they begin making out.

5 minutes later

Sakura had fell asleep and Itachi is carrying her like he did three years ago. Itachi smiled as Sakura breath in and out softly. Itachi smiled as he begin running from tree to tree. Itachi smirked, he is happy that Sakura decided to walk with him so they could talk. If they had jump from tree to tree from the beginning, they would be back at the base already.

Sakura stirred and she woke up, but she kept her eyes closed. She could feel Itachi's arms around her. **"De javo? Sakura" **"Yeah, when has this happen before?" **"Remember three years ago, little girl?" **"..."

Itachi kept jumping and brushed aside Sakura's hair. "You awake, Sakura-chan?" Sakura opened her eyes slightly and closed them again. Itachi laughed, "You are really lazy, you know?" Sakura blink open one eye, "Well, I am saving my strength for later. Since I'm sure that everyone would tackle me." Itachi laughed even harder and fell off the tree that he was landed on.

Itachi fell on his back with Sakura on top of him. She blushed and got up, "Need help?" Itachi smirked and grabbed Sakura's hand. As soon as Itachi got up, he carried Sakura in his arms again. Sakura smiled and Itachi begin jumping once more.


	19. Chapter 19:Back Home?

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 19: Back Home?

"Sakura! My baby!" screamed Konan as she jumped on Sakura. Sakura giggled and hugged Konan back. Konan was screaming about all kinds of things into Sakura's ears for about 5 minutes until Tobi tapped her on the shoulder, "Tobi wants to hug..." Before he even finished, Konan had already punched him to the ground.

Kisame signed and spoke louder that Konan, "Let her go! We all want to hug her, too." Konan turn around and glared at him making Kisame back off. Sakura giggled, "Konan-san, Kisame is right. I want to hug everyone else, too. We can catch up later, I will be here for the next 2 weeks." Konan nodded and back off.

Tobi jumped on Sakura next, and then Kisame's massive hug. Sakura smiled and then Zetzu and Kakuzu patted her head. Pein said welcome back and Hidan just nodded since his new ritual required no talking. Sasori gave her a friendly hug and Deidara spun her around as he hugged her tightly.

"Sakura, I want you to come to my office now. You can get more hugs later," ordered Pein. Sakura nodded and followed Pein into his office. "Sakura, I am proud of your performance. You acted as if you really like those Konoha ninjas." Sakura nodded sadly and mumbled, "Leader, I am afraid that my likes are not acts..." Pein nodded, "We can fix that with more physical and mental training." Sakura nodded and gave a fake smile. "Good! I've decided to let you stay until your 16th birthday."

"16th birthday? That is like 4 years!" screamed Sakura loudly. Pein nodded, "Yes, but you are still quite young. Konoha would do you good, so are you willing to stay that long?" Sakura nodded and spoke in a flat tone, "I am on a mission that would make me an ANBU captain. I need an Akatsuki ring and during this time, I would continue with my training. I will leave in two to three weeks." "Good, you can take Zetsu's ring. We will let him get missions that are as far away from Konoha as possible."

"Hey, pink princess, how was it?" asked Kisame as Sakura walked out. "Nothing, I need to ask for Zetsu's ring first. Is my room still... you know... mine?" asked Sakura in a quiet voice. Kisame nodded, "You should able to find Zetsu in the cafe. You should catch up with everybody since everyone missed you, I am sure that Hidan and Kakuzu missed you, too!" Sakura smiled, "Well, what happened to you recently?"

Kisame smirked, "Well, I was on this mission and I found a really pretty fish in the river." Sakura giggled, "Did you ask it to be your girlfriend?" Kisame whacked her head with a huge blush and walked off. Sakura giggled, "Yaoi!" and she ran off before Kisame turned around.

In the Cafe

"Zetsu-san!" screamed Sakura as she rushed toward his table. Sakura managed to held down her giggles as she saw a hand sticking out of the plant man's mouth. "My mission is to kill an Akatsuki and get their ring. Pein told me to get yours and he will only sent you to missions that are far away from Konoha." Zetsu took his ring off and handed it to Sakura as he slurped up the hand. He asked in a sheepish voice, "You smell delicious, can I have a bite? Like your finger tip?" Sakura screamed no in his face and ran off.

Sakura ran outside and bumped into something really hard, she look up and into Sasori's hazel eyes. "Hi, Sakura-chan," mumbled Sasori. Sakura smiled, "You are still wooden!" Sasori nodded and walked into the base. Sasori thought as he walked, _"I almost found a life changing jutsu. If I can turn human into puppets, then I can turn puppets into human. Wait for me, Sakura"_

Sakura found Deidara and Itachi in a corner sparing with each other. As soon as Deidara caught a glance of her, he immediately waved. Itachi took the chance and attacked him. Sakura rushed over and healed Deidara's injuries. Deidara smiled a big bright smile, "Thanks Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and began healing Itachi. Itachi glared at Deidara, "You were distracted, you could have been killed in a battle." Suddenly Itachi felt pain shoot through his right arm, he look down and saw Sakura holding his arm with trembling hands.

"Sakura?" both guys asked softly since they could feel something is wrong. "Itachi-san, don't be like that... I know that he was distracted, but I am sure that he was only distracted since he saw me," mumbled Sakura quietly. Deidara gave a big happy smile while Itachi looked at Sakura sharply, "Sakura-chan, you are getting weak." Sakura glare back, "Weak? I found emotions as a power thing." Itachi stare at her blankly, "Emotions make one weak, you need to be trained."

At this moment, Deidara had backed off since Itachi and Sakura are flaming with chakra. "I admit that I need to be trained, but you need training more than I do!" Itachi replied in a flat voice with a little hint of anger, "How so?!" Sakura spat in his face, "Hate is emotion! You said hate makes one strong, what about emotions? Huh?" Itachi remained quiet and Sakura screamed again, "Let's train now, I will show you what emotions can do." Itachi nodded.

Sakura walked over to Deidara and gave him a big hug which made Itachi jealous but he hid it. "Thanks," smiled Sakura as he hugged her back. The two Uchihas got into fighting position and Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura threw 10 kunais into different directions and punched down on the ground, but she managed to to keep her attacks away from where Deidara is.

Itachi was hiding behind a tree and he realized that Deidara is Sakura's weakness. He leaped toward Deidara quickly as he took out a kunai. As he was about to reach him, something happened. Sakura was standing before him with her hand holding onto his. Sakura gave him her evil smirk and crushed the bones in his hand. Itachi did not winced but he simply smiled. Deidara turned around to see the two behind him, he didn't even see them move.

Sakura smiled, "Emotion are powerful, Itachi-san. That hug from Deidara-kun was powerful wasn't it? Your fear for somebody else make you more cautious." Deidara blushed when Sakura called him kun and Itachi tensed slightly. Sakura dropped Itachi's hand and looked into his eyes, "Jealousy also make one strong, you just need to control it well enough to use it." Itachi was surprised that Sakura knew he was jealous. As Sakura begin healing his hand, he asked, "Since you are familiar with emotions, can you teach me how to use jealousy as a weapon?"

Sakura look up from his hand and Deidara moved closer so he can hear better. Sakura took a deep breath and spoke, "When one feel jealous, they would do anything to get revenge. Use the jealousy as a goal. You are to make yourself better and become something that someone would be jealous of. You understand? Use jealousy to make yourself better so you won't be jealous anymore." Deidara nodded to himself and Itachi mumbled, "Very well, Sakura-chan. Konoha really taught you a lot." Sakura smiled, "I am pretty smart, aren't I?" Itachi laughed, "Yea, well I will see you tomorrow so we can train, but remember that hiding emotions is also important. Use emotions underneath your heartless mask." Sakura nodded, "Why must you always be the smart one..." Itachi laughed and walked back with Sakura and Deidara following him.

Sakura walked to her room and smiled to find everything exactly where she left them and no dust. Knock, knock. "Come in," called a very happy Sakura. "Hi, Sakura-chan. I was just wondering..." asked Deidara as he came in. "What is it?" "You see, I got interested in emotions, when you talked about them. Can you teach me how to use each emotion?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure." Sakura sat down on her sofa and Deidara joined her. "Well, there are all types of emotion, like love, hate, want, jealousy, sadness, happiness, fear, loneliness... and so on." Deidara nodded and Sakura continued, "Love makes you strong because love make you want to protect the thing that you love. It can also make you weak when someone take away something that you love. Hate makes you kill without blinking like Itachi. Hate also make you weak, because it can make you feel lonely. Want can make you try harder to help you get what you want, but it can also fill your head with greed."

Sakura paused as Deidara tried to write down what she said. Deidara looked up and Sakura spoke, "I already explained jealousy. Sadness make you want to take revenge and you kill to let out your pain. But it can also make you weak since you are too busy thinking about the thing that made you sad in the first place. Happiness make you strong, because you are happy. But being too happy may make you go overboard and less cautious. Fear makes you want to make you protect what you fear may happen or fear for. Fear also make you afraid and you make horrible mistakes as you battle. Loneliness let you fight, because you want to let your pain out. It also make you weak when you think about what you don't have..."

Deidara nodded, "How do you know emotions so well? Including the good and bad sides?" Sakura looked away and mumbled softly, "If you went through what I've been through... you would know... being hurt and left behind... and learning to stand up against all odds for yourself." Deidara hugged Sakura since he felt that was the right thing to do. Sakura hugged Deidara tightly and a drop of tear slide down her pale cheek.


	20. Chapter 20:Deisaku

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 20 Deisaku

Um, you see... I was updating this story to delete all my dummy comments... and I accidentally deleted this chapter... since i haven't touched this story in a looooonnnnggg time... I don't have this chapter anymore. I am sorry, I don't even remember what happened. I think Deidara and Sakura kissed, but Sakura apologized that she couldn't be with him... yeah.

SORRY!


	21. Chapter 21: Mangekyo Sharingan

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 21: Mangekyo Sharingan

"Hey, Deidara-kun, guess I am fighting you today," smiled Sakura as she held on to Deidara's arm. "Yeah, can I just let you win?" grinned the happy blond. Zetsu signed, "Can you two stop being so mushy!" Sakura laughed, "This is not mushy!" Deidara laughed too, "This is!" The two french kissed right in front of the plant man. Zetsu gagged and disappeared underground.

"Eww, Tobi don't like mush!" screamed Tobi as he walked by the two. Sakura and Deidara giggled and Itachi glared from behind them. Pein ordered, "No more mush, please. Now let's begin the fight." The couple nodded and got into fighting positions. Konan shrieked, "Start!"

Deidara jumped back and reached into his pouch, Sakura did exactly the same. Deidara leaped on top of his huge clay bird and flew into the sky. Sakura held out two butterflies and they flew into the air. Deidara smirked and dropped two huge spiders from the sky. Sakura hates spiders, so she screamed and reached into her pouch again.

After a few minutes, Sakura is also in the air on her immense clay bird. The two keep throwing clay bombs to each other in the air, and Pein had to stop those two after a few hours since those two's bombs set the whole training ground on fire.

"Good fight, Sakura-chan!" breathed Deidara. Sakura smiled, "Yea, I could have beat you though!" "No, you can't!" "Oh, yes I can!" "No!" "Yes!" Tobi and Kisame laughed, "Thanks for not being mushy!" As the four hit each other on the head, Itachi walked by. Tobi screamed, "Ohayo Itachi-senpai!" Kisame spoke, "Hey, Itachi! Did you saw Sakura earlier? She was awesome!"

Itachi, "Hn." He turned around and walked off. Kisame signed, he really missed the Itachi that was friendly. Tobi shook his head and left. Deidara look at Itachi and smiled to himself, "Itachi, you have lost your chance." Sakura look at Itachi with dislike and asked, "Deidara-kun, you said something?" Deidara shook his head, "You should go rest, since it is getting late." Sakura nodded and skipped to her room.

In Sakura's room

"La, la, la, la, la," Sakura hummed as she tidied up her room. Knock, knock. "Come in!" Sakura called in cheerful voice. She turned immediately when she felt something dark. In front of her stood Itachi. "What do want, Itachi-san?" asked Sakura in the nicest voice she could fake. "I just wanted to talk with you," replied Itachi in a cold voice.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked again. **"Stupid! He wants to talk about you and him!" **"Stuff it, inner!"

"I just wanted to know who you have fought so far..." Itachi mumbled. "I fought a lot of people by now. I am going to leave soon, I will miss Deidara-kun so much," signed Sakura. "You would only miss him?" Itachi questioned. "No! I will miss the lollipop, sushi and Konan." "No one else?" "I almost forgot! Sasori!" Sakura smiled as she tried to piss off Itachi on purpose.

**"Stop Sakura!" **"What? You are enjoying it, too!" **"I know it is fun to piss him, but can you feel the dark tension building up around him?" **Sakura immediately shivered, since she just realized how cold Itachi's look is.

"Itachi-san? I need to rest, you should go now..." mumbled Sakura quietly. Itachi nodded and left the room. His face was turned so Sakura did not see the tear that leaked down his face.

The next day:

"Fishy, are you going to use Samehada?" asked Sakura as she prepared to fight him. "Yea, why, pinky?" grinned Kisame. "I am going to fight you with the sword you gave me!" smiled Sakura as she did the jutsu that make her sword grow.

Kisame smirked and took Samehada off his back and into his hand. The two fought a little while with the swords until Sakura figured out a trick. She sent chakra into her sword and when she swing it, a crave shaped chakra blast shot through the air. It hit directly on to Kisame's sword. "Pinky, you are so going to clean my sword for me!" screamed Kisame as the chakra forced him to back off. "No way!" laughed Sakura as she swung ten more chakra blast toward the blue ninja. Kisame was forced against a tree and Sakura rushed forward. Before Kisame could move away from the tree, Sakura raised up her sword and put it against his neck.

"Sorry, sushi bar about your sword," apologized Sakura as she helped Kisame up. Kisame give her a dirty look, "You better be!" Sakura giggled and her fans ran toward them cheering. Pein smiled as he thought, "I am glad that we took this smart girl from Konoha." Everyone cheered and Sakura laughed so joyfully that no one could believe they are the Akatsuki, a group of evil killers.

Sakura looked around to see who else came to watch her. She smiled when she noticed that everybody came, except you know, the Uchiha. **"He isn't here, Sakura..." **"I am use to it."

The next day:

"Sakura-chan, be careful today," warned Deidara as he kissed her forehead. "Why?" asked Sakura. "You are fighting Itachi today. Please promise me that you won't get hurt..." Sakura swat him away and giggled, "I can't be with someone who is so worried!" Deidara signed and Sakura just skipped away.

Pein was worried, everyone were worried. These two had been fighting a lot, now they can fight physically. Would this get out of hand? Sakura and Itachi glared at each other and they walked toward each other as soon as Konan said go. Everyone watched and wondered why neither of them took out a kunai or do hand signs.

Sakura and Itachi, on the other hand, are in a whole different world. They were both using the mangekyo sharingan. Sakura stared up as Itachi stared down.

_Sakura's world_

_Sakura was tied to a cross in a red colored world. In front of her stood Itachi and in his hand is a kunai. Sakura screamed and he stuck the weapon into someone in his other hand. Sakura look at the thing, who is Deidara, as she cried._

_"Don't kill him!" screamed Sakura. Itachi dropped the blond's bloody body onto the ground and he touched Sakura's face. He brushed his lips against hers and backed off. "Tell me, why are you with him when your heart is with me?" "What are you talking about? I am not in love with you!" "You are lying." "I... I..."_

_Before Sakura said anything, her world had turned black._

_**Itachi's world**_

_**He was tied to a red cross and the world around him is all bloody red. In front of him is Sakura and Sasuke. **_(Note: Sasuke, not Deidara! Sorry Deidara!) **_"Sakura, no! Don't go with Sasuke, come back!" But his cry was ignored, and Sakura smiled at Sasuke. They held each other tightly and turned away from Itachi. "No! Sakura, come back! Please don't go with him!" Itachi cried._**

_**Nothing happened except Sakura's and Sasuke's figure fading away. Itachi cried again, "No, don't let me see this! Kill me now! Sakura!" But his cries were useless, Sakura and Sasuke disappeared and his world turned black.**_

"Sakura! Sakura!" screamed Deidara as he held the lifeless girl. Sakura did not move, but she was shaking and screaming. Across from Deidara and Sakura are Kisame and Itachi. "Itachi! Wake up, dude!" Kisame yelled as he shook the Uchiha. Unlike the screaming Sakura, Itachi is crying. Pein ordered loudly, "They would wake up in 72 hours, we will just have to wait. Now take them to their rooms."

Deidara and Kisane nodded and they took both Uchihas to their rooms. "Tobi is scared, what will happen, Sasori-sempai?" asked the quivering Tobi. "They both used the mangekyo sharingan. I wonder what they are seeing right now, all I know is that it is painful." Sasori replied. "This is not good, what ever they are seeing must be terrifying! Sakura hardly scream like that and Itachi had never cry before." Konan signed.

After 72 hours:

"Sakura? Sweet heart?" whispered Konan softly as Sakura woke up. "Konan-san? What happened?" Sakura mumbled as she rubbed her head. "You and Itachi were using the mangekyo sharingan..." Before she finished, Sakura jumped up and rushed into Deidara's room. "Sakura?" Deidara spoke surprised. Sakura screamed and ran into his arms, "I am... glad th-that it was just an illusion!"

Deidara hugged her tightly and thought to himself, "Well, at least we know what she saw..." In another room, someone else was waking up. "Itachi, you have ruined the plan. Sakura have to leave now to make it back in time, now she can't fight me, Sasori or Konan." signed Pein as Itachi sat up. Itachi glared at him and Pein left him alone getting the signal.

Itachi turned his face to look at the wall, which is painted plainly red. He still remembered what he saw and the images flooded his head. Tears slide down his face and he didn't bother to wipe it away. As he cried, Kisame and Kakuzu walked in. "Hey, Itachi..." Kisame spoke softly, "You saw Sakura leaving you right?" Itachi kept still and Kakuzu mumbled, "Itachi, crying won't bring your girl back! You need to go out there and get her back yourself!"

Suddenly, shurikens whizzed by their heads. They both left Itachi alone. He stared at the wall and thought about what his foolish brother had taught him by his actions.

_Flash back:_

_"Sasuke, why do you ask me to train you everyday even though you know my answer?"_

_"Because brother, I would always try to get what I want. Sometimes it may be depressing and hard, but if I try, I may succeed."_

_"Try?"_

_"Well, brother. You are so perfect in every way. You never need to try. Like making friends. Sakura-chan is so shy, but I tried to bring her out of her shell. After I tried, I did it! Now she is all happy!"_

_End_

Itachi got up and ran outside since he knew that Sakura would be leaving as soon as she wakes up. But he was too late. Sakura had already jumped on her clay bird. "Wait! Sakura!" screamed Itachi as he ran toward her. She had already disappeared in the clouds. The broken Uchiha fell on his knees as tears ran down his face.

Hidan laughed and Kakuzu looked with interest. Zetsu wasn't there and Tobi have tears going down his eye hole. Kisame frowned and Sasori watched quietly. Deidara thought to himself as he watch Itachi cried, "I know that I can't stand this, but Sakura-chan. I am letting you go to Itachi. You two are meant to be..." The blond clutched his heart as he made the decision of letting Sakura go. Konan kneel by the crying boy, "Itachi, now you know what feelings are... Please stop crying, you need to be brave. She would come back someday..."


	22. Chapter 22:Itachi's Tears

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 22: Itachi's Tears

At Akatsuki Base:

Deidara looked at Itachi and signed. He was happy that he got the girl and Itachi didn't, but Itachi look so sad. "Itachi?" mumbled Deidara. The broken Uchiha look up and glare at him. "I am sorry, I can let Sakura go..." Itachi stood up and shot daggers at him, "I don't need your pity." Kisame and Konan breathed deeply and watch Itachi turn his back on them.

Konan patted Deidara's head, "Sweet heart, you don't have to let Sakura go. It won't help." Deidara look at the blue hair woman and asked, "Why won't it help?" Kisame frowned, "It will hurt you and Sakura deep." Deidara mumbled, "This hurt more than when Itachi used the mangekyo sharingan on me." Both blue haired ninja nodded and the air got gloomier every second.

Itachi walked to his room. He wasn't mad at Deidara, his pride keep telling him that he can always take his cherry blossom from that girly boy. But Sasuke... he is a whole other story. Itachi smacked his fist into the wall and his bones cracked. He stare at his hand and the twisted bones sticking out but he didn't care. The only thing in his mind is Sakura, Sakura, Sakura and more Sakura.

He banged his head against the wall and talked to himself. "Sakura, sakura, I need you. Please don't go to Sasuke. What I saw was horrifying. Please, don't leave me and go to Sasuke. I need you, you are my life, my soul, my world, my everything. Don't go..." Suddenly, he heard clapping sounds.

The Uchiha was so distracted that he didn't even felt the presence. Normally, he would be scolding him self for being careless but not today. Konan smiled and sat down beside Itachi, "That was very touching, I can't wait till you say it in front of Sakura." Itachi ignored her. Konan signed, "I know Deidara is not your problem, it is this Sasuke, isn't it?"

Itachi nodded his head like a little boy and mumbled, "What if Sakura left with him?" "Was that what you saw when you and Sakura fought?" Itachi nodded. Konan asked again, "Can you tell me about this Sasuke? You will feel better." Itachi nodded and began, "This boy is Sasuke Uchiha, the same age as Sakura." Konan gasped, "Uchiha? I thought..." Itachi answered, "Is it really a surprise that the heartless Uchiha left his mother and brother alive?" Konan shook her head, "So this is about your alive brother..."

Itachi nodded again, "He is the reason that I met Sakura-chan. They were best friend and not thing can separate them. I got interested in her and realized that she would be an amazing ninja someday. She was the first person who had ever given me the feeling of warmth. She was something... special. I knew it as soon as I saw her." Konan smiled, "Just tell Sakura you like her than."

Itachi shook his head, "I can't. My brother, Sasuke, have feelings for her." The blue haired kunoichi spoke softly, "So? That doesn't mean..." The Uchiha nodded, "She have the same feelings. Sasuke had waited for her all this time, they love each other. Sakura have a soft spot for Deidara, but she had built a huge concrete wall against me." Konan signed, "Itachi, have you ever felt that if she could love him. She could love you, too?"

Itachi breathed deeply, "She won't love me, I know it." Konan smiled and patted his head soothingly. "Itachi, I am sure that Sakura love you as much as you do for her." "How do you know?" asked Itachi after he swatted Konan's hand away. "She acts like your enemy, because she is afraid that her feelings for you would grow." "Why would she be afraid?" Konan giggled softly, "Itachi... I thought you were smarter than that!"

Itachi glared at her and said in a threatening voice, "What do you mean?" Konan giggled even louder, "You are a heartless person! Would you give your love to someone who could never return what you gave?" Konan smiled and left saying, "Think about it."

Itachi faced the wall again and whispered, "Sakura, I am sorry." He cried. He had never cry so much in his life, the Uchiha never cries. Yet, this pink haired kunoichi had sneaked into his heart and take it apart. Itachi mumbled under his breath as he punched the wall again, "Sakura, how did you take me apart with out doing anything..."

While Itachi is glooming away, Deidara and Tobi are talking about the "Sakura business." "Tobi, no understands why Sempai wants to dump Sakura-chan," Tobi asked. "Tobi, I don't want to dump her, I just can't stand Itachi!" screamed Deidara.

"Why can't sempai stand Itachi?" "His tears and stuff!" Tobi scratched his head, "Tobi don't think that is the reason why sempai is leaving Sakura-chan." Deidara signed, no matter how annoying Tobi is. He always have a point. "Can I come in?" Konan asked through the door. Tobi jumped to the door and nodded as he went back to his room.

"Hey, Deidara," smiled Konan as she sat down. "What do you want?" asked Deidara rudely since he is in a very bad mood. "I heard you told Tobi that you are dumping Sakura." "So?" "I was just wondering... why?" Deidara looked at the blue haired women's worried face. "Because..." he stammered, "just... because..." Konan patted his head like she did to Itachi and smiled, "This is because of Itachi right?"

Deidara nodded. Konan smiled and got up, "Talk to him about it." Deidara nodded again and walked over to Itachi's room. "Itachi, can I talk to you?" he asked pacing back and forth outside the door. He received a "Hn", so he walked in. The blond noticed a hole in the wall and water all over Itachi's bed.

"Are you mad at me about Sakura-chan?" asked the quiet boy. "No" "Why did you cry?" "Sakura" "So is this only about Sakura?" "No" "What is it about then?" "Sasuke" "Your brother that Sakura told me about?" "Hn" "Are you worried that Sakura is going to love him? She told me that she is going to be his girlfriend for awhile on the mission." "..." Itachi did not speak since he felt a sudden pain.

"Why are you worried about them, she told me that her heart is with me. Shouldn't you be worried about ME and her?" asked Deidara. He is mad that Itachi is completely ignoring him. "You?" Itachi spoke coldly as he turn his face from the wall to the blond, "You are just a little pebble. You won't be in the way, Sasuke is the real deal."

"That did it!" Deidara screamed mentally and he yelled, "Well, I am the pebble that she is treasuring!" Itachi looked at him blankly, "Not for long." Deidara yelled again, "At least, I am better than the weasel who cares for no flower!" Itachi stood up and glared at his rival, "I will show you who can do better." Deidara stomped out of the room screaming, "I will show you! She is with me and always will be!"


	23. Chapter 23:ANBU captain

**DON as in don't own naruto. Do I have to put disclaimer every time? /-\ Itachi got an idea! This chapter contain Sasusaku.**

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 23: ANBU captain

Sakura landed when she saw Konoha's wall in the sky. Her bird poofed away and she jumped into a tree. After 5 minutes or so, she landed in the path that leads to a gate. The guards smiled when she walked past and she ran in light speed to the tower. She zoomed into Tsunade's office surprising the Hokage.

"Welcome back, Sakura," smiled Tsunade and Sakura bowed. "Here," Sakura said as she handed Zetsu's ring to her boss. The Hokage nodded, "Good, I knew you could do it. Here." Tsunade headed Sakura a mask, the ANBU uniform, and two head bands. One is black and the other is red. "Why are there two head bands? The black one is for the captain but the red?" Sakura asked as she took the things.

"When you don't go on missions, you don't have to wear the black one and the blue one just doesn't fit the ANBU captain. Come over please, I need to mark the captain tattoo on your arm." Tsunade told Sakura who did as she was told. Tsunade signed as she tattooed Sakura's arm, "This stencil got so dusty..." Sakura asked curiously, "Why?" The blond smiled, "Many had become captain, they either quit or die. It has been a while until now that we found the perfect ninja." **"Trust me, we are not perfect!" **"Inner!" Sakura screamed mentally. "Since you just came back, I won't give you mission for a while okay?" asked Tsunade who have a soft spot for this amazing girl. Sakura nodded and left the tower.

As soon as she got out, Sakura was tackled to the ground. "Where were you!"screamed Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, can you get off of me? People are watching..." whispered Sakura. Sasuke got up pulling the pink haired kunochi with him. "I don't really care where you were, but what is your answer?" asked Sasuke with a slightly pink face. Sakura held his face with both hands and kissed him and that was all Sasuke really needed.

"So, Sakura. What was your mission?" asked Sasuke as Sakura walked next to him. "Oh, it is nothing," replied Sakura. Neji and Sai saw them so they waved. "Hi, Sakura-chan. Where were you this past month, we were so worried!" said Neji. "I don't really care where you were, but I am glad you are back," smiled Sai.

Sakura nodded and held tighter on Sasuke's arm. "You two..." begin Sai. "Yep," smiled Sakura and everyone could notice the sadness in both boys' eyes. Sakura pulled Neji aside and whispered, "I knew that you liked me but I could never return your feelings. Give your feelings to Tenten!" Neji looked at her, "Tenten likes me?" "Nope, at least... not yet!" smiled Sakura as she walked back to Sasuke.

As soon as Neji and Sai left, Tenten and Naruto tackled Sakura on to the ground. "Where were you!" both friends screamed. "You guys..." Hinata spoke softly, "Let go of her..." They both stood up and Sakura answered, "I was at a mission, but I am sorry if I worried you guys." "We were freaking out!" screamed Tenten. Naruto screamed, too, "You have to treat us to ramen!" Hinata giggled softly and Sakura signed.

"How about tomorrow? I just came back and need my rest," Sakura told her friends. They nodded and left. "So, where were you though?" asked the curious Sasuke. "I was hunting down the Akatsuki," replied Sakura. "What?!" "Relax, I know how you feel about Itachi so I was after someone else." Sasuke signed in relieve and they walked back home together.

When they got home, Ms. Uchiha screamed when she saw Sakura. "Mom, don't be so loud," Sasuke told his mom rudely. Ms. Uchiha hugged Sakura, "Sorry honey, I was just worried. Since you are back safe and sound, you can have what ever you want for dinner!" Sakura smiled, "Thanks, but can I go to my room first?(Sakura is living with them!) I got a surprise!" The mom and son nodded and Sakura ran toward her bedroom.

When Sakura went in her room, she immediately took out her new cloths. She looked at her uniform and wonder if she should try it on. **"Go on girl! Try it and see if it fits!" **"I shouldn't..." **"Just try it and we can wear it around town tomorrow to scare off Sasuke's fans!" **"Good idea!"

Sakura took of her long dress like shirt and her legging-like-pants. She slipped on her black shorts and as she was about to put on the turtle neck... The door opened and outside stood a blushing Uchiha. "Sorry!" he screamed and immediately shut the door. Sakura giggled, Sasuke looks so kawaii when he blushed. She put on the shirt, then her armors.

She used the ribbon that Tobi gave her to tie her hair and she took off her blue head band and replaced it with her new black one. She looked in the mirror and turned her sharingan on. She look just like Itachi, except longer pink hair and girl body and shorter height and no stress lines. She smiled to herself and walked back to the living room.

Ms. Uchiha gasped and so did Sasuke. "You... you are ANBU?" stammered Sasuke. Sakura smiled and nodded. "This is not the only surprise!" The pink haired kunochi giggled and held her right arm up. Ms. Uchiha touched the tattoo on Sakura's arm and a tear fell down her face. This is the second time she had seen one real close and it brought back many memories of her elder son. Sasuke watched and he thought to himself, "Am I still worthy for her love?"

Sakura pulled Sasuke outside and asked him, "You got any exciting missions while I was gone?" Sasuke nodded and answered, "I was so distracted on one mission that I got this." He turned his head and show Sakura the mark that he got from Orochimaru. (_Stab that gay cockroach!_) "I am sorry," Sakura apologized sadly and Sasuke smirked. "Its alright."

Sakura smiled once more and suggested, "You want to stroll around town for a while?" Sasuke nodded and they walked side by side. As they walked, people awed and oohed at the ANBU girl. Since her shirt is sleeveless, people could see the captain marking. Sasuke's fan girls disappeared, now Sakura's fan boys are trying to get Sakura's attention.

"Ohayo, Haruno-san," an ANBU said as he bowed. Sasuke glared at the older ninja and grabbed Sakura's hand but the ANBU didn't care. "Haruno-san, you are now the Captain. I respect you very much and wish that you won't get hurt on any mission." Sakura smiled, "Thanks, and by the way. What is your name?" The ANBU took off his mask, revealing a slightly pink face, and answered, "My name is Kiroto Aiki."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I thought ANBU hid their names and emotions." The ANBU glared at the shorter boy and smiled to Sakura, "See you around, Haruno-san." Sakura nodded, "See ya! Call me Sakura, please!" The ANBU put his mask on and replied, "Goodbye, Sakura-chan."

When the boy left, Sasuke mumbled, "Remember what I told you about Ino?" Sakura gagged, "Of course, she is gross! I heard that she almost had a baby!" Sasuke nodded, "So why were you all friendly to that guy?" "What?" "You were smiling and all that." "I always smile, is that bad?" "No, but only smile for me, Sakura." "What?! Why can't I smile to other people? Are you really the Sasuke that I knew?"

Sasuke looked at her, "No, I am not. I have changed after Itachi murdered everyone." Sakura signed and looked away. The tension grew between the two until Naruto showed up. "Hey! Whoa!" screamed Naruto. "Ya, ya. I know, I am an ANBU!" signed Sakura. She was bored since Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Sai and almost everyone of Konoha had said whoa.

Sasuke kicked Naruto away and walked home with Sakura. He was getting irritated since every boy from 12 to 16 are howling at Sakura. Sasuke signed and mumbled, "I am just not good enough for you, right?" Sakura looked at her sad boyfriend, "Nope, you are perfect in every way. I will stick with you." Sasuke smiled a little and whispered, "Would you revive the clan..."

Before Sasuke finished, Sakura had already ran off. Itachi had said this and now Sasuke? She tried not to gag and ran for her life. Sasuke ran after her and caught her. He lifted her up and carried her bridal style. He smirked, "Now you can't ran away!" Sakura fake kicked and screamed. Sasuke laughed louder and Sakura giggled, too.

**Hey! Guess what? I dyed the tippy end of my hair purple! I am black hair so it looks awesome! Karin totally mocks me! But I the opposite of her. That disgusting trash makes me gag! (Cleaning up puke) Sorry to Karin fans, if there are any...**


	24. Chapter 24:Quick Visit

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 24: Quick Visit

It had been a month or so and Sakura is currently 13. Her first Konoha birthday party was out of control. It lasted from 3 pm to 10 pm and the presents she got were wonderful, and the Akatsuki mailed her some presents, too.

_Flashback:_

_"Tenten," begin Sakura, "Do you think you brought a little too much food for my party?"_

_"Of course not!" screamed Tenten as she looked at her list. "The entire ANBU, Hokage, Shizune, your current family, your friends which includes me, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Rock Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Chouji, Kakashi and all your fan boys..."_

_"What did you say!?" screamed Sakura on the top of her lungs. "I said Hokage, Sasuke, , Shiz-" But she was cut off by Sakura, "Fan boys?" Tenten smiled, "Fine, that was a joke!" Sakura made an angry face and turned on her sharingan. (Tenten and Hinata know) Tenten mumbled sorry and Sakura forgave her._

_Day of Party_

_"Had any one seen Sakura?" asked Tenten and Hinata shook her head. Sasuke screamed since his house was stuffed with people and loud music. "Tenten! You went overboard! Sakura is hiding in her room, did you know must of her fan boys are ANBU?" Tenten giggled, "My bad!"_

_Sakura's birthday ended when the people who were not invited came to complain. And Ino is the head of the complaining crowd. Sakura signed in relieve when everyone left but she was mad when she had to clean up THEIR mess. The only good part were her presents._

_The ANBU gave her all types of things from weapons to cloths. Tsunade gave her a scroll and Shizune gave her a pretty pearl necklace. Ms. Uchiha baked a huge Sakura cake. Sasuke gave her a bracelet that matched her necklace that Itachi gave her. Tenten gave her a bag of weapons. Hinata gave her a book and a book mark with a Sakura flower. Shino gave her a butterfly in a cage and Kiba gave her a stuffed dog. Shikamaru gave her a book like Hinata did and Sai gave her painting supplies._

_Sakura had about 50 presents and here are more. Neji made a kunai with a sakura craved into it. Rock Lee wrote her a poem about her youth. Gaara made her a sand bracelet and Temari gave her a pretty fan. Kankuro's gift was a puppet and Chouji's gift was a bag of chips. Kakashi gave her a diary since Sakura isn't old enough to read those disgusting books._

_End_

Sakura smiled as images of all her friends flooded into her head. She looked at all her packages and most of her fellow Akatsuki got her the same things that they gave her before. Pein sent her a bigger robe and ring. Konan sent her some ninja paper and Kisame sent her fish food just in case she got a pet fish. Deidara sent a scrap book and a clay bird with a rose in its peak. Itachi's present surprised Sakura a lot. Its a sliver ring with a delicate Uchiha crest craved on to it.

She put it on her finger and ran to the kitchen to help Ms. Uchiha to make lunch. Ms. Uchiha smiled when she saw Sakura running toward her. "Hi, Sakura. You should go back up and change. Tsunade have a mission for you." Sakura ran back to her room and got into her ANBU uniform. She smiled to her self. "Itachi-kun would be so proud!" **"Itachi? Don't you mean..." **"Opps, I meant Deidara-kun." **"Face it girl, your heart is with that heartless Uchiha." **"I can't help it, inner. I try so hard to avoid him since he would never love me." **"..."**

Sakura signed mentally and walked toward the kitchen again, to say bye to Ms. Uchiha. "Hi, Ms. Uchiha. I may be away for a while so I just want to say good bye." Ms. Uchiha hugged the cherry blossom and noticed something shinning on her finger. "What is this?" she asked Sakura. Sakura held up her hand and the elder woman gasped. "Where..." stammered Ms. Uchiha, "where did you... you... got it?"

Sakura was confused but she answered anyways, "A friend that I have met on my mission sent this to me." Ms. Uchiha breathed deeply and spoke in a serious voice, "This ring. The leader of the clan use it to ask for some one's hand in marriage. I gave it to Itachi and told him to give it to some one precious... " Sakura freaked out on the inside and Ms. Uchiha asked, "You... got it from Itachi..."

Sakura gave in and nodded. She can't let her know that she is Akatsuki, so she lied, "He was my friend... I met him on my mission. Please don't tell anyone!" Ms. Uchiha nodded. "If you are so important that he gave you this ring, I am sure that you have the power to take him back. If you ever found him please tell him to come back and see me..."

Sakura nodded and left. She walked toward the Hokage tower as she stared at the ring on her finger. She didn't even noticed that she had already reach the tower. She poofed into the Hokage' room and asked in a polite voice, "What is my mission, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade got up from her chair and handed Sakura a scroll. "A man from a small village in the outer edge of Fire country wants you to go see his precious son. He said that his son fell from a tree and he broke his legs. I am giving you three days to go and come back."

Sakura nodded and walked out of the tower. She bumped into Sasuke and he whispered into her ear, "You busy?" Sakura giggled and pushed him aside. "See you later, since I am!" Sasuke signed, it is hard to have an ANBU captain girlfriend. Sakura ran outside and jumped on her clay bird when she was far from the village.

As she flew, she saw something else in the air. A little bird flew next to her with a rose in its mouth, but this is not a normal bird. This is a clay bird. She smiled when she saw a huge bird flew next to her. She landed and found her self surrounded by several person in Akatsuki robes. She reached into her bag and put hers on.

"When did you guys broke your legs?" joked Sakura since she knew that they sent that scroll. "Well, Itachi over there broke his hand and it healed badly and his eyes are damaged, too." Kisame laughed sarcastically. Sakura walked over to him and healed his hand and eyes and he did something that she would never expect from him. His expression was warm and he spoke in a happy voice, "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Sakura shivered and asked, "You bumped your head, too?" Itachi's face turned a little colder. Trying to be nice is killing him but he is doing it anyways since Sakura like nice people. Everyone laughed and Deidara jumped from his own bird. "Sakura-chan!" he called in a cheerful voice and Sakura turned around immediately. She ran toward him and crushed her lips against his. Kisame and Tobi gagged while Konan screamed KAWAII! Itachi glared and his eyes softened when those two's lips parted.

After Kisame forced Deidara aside, Tobi hugged Sakura. Konan did the same and Kisame did, too. Itachi hugged her tightly just like anyone else. Sakura patted his head and asked, "Are you sure that you don't want me to check your brain? I am scared!" Itachi smiled a fake smile, he is going to burst soon, he knew it.

Kisame patted Sakura's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "He has been like this after you left. He is sickly nice to everyone except Deidara." Sakura nodded and told Itachi, "You are scaring me! I like the old Itachi better." He nodded and out away his fake smile. "This is better," Sakura smiled and went back to kiss Deidara.

Kisame and Tobi screamed NO! They screamed that for two reasons. #1: They hate mush and #2: Itachi was so nice, he even helped them when they asked for help. Everyone left Deidara and Sakura alone since they are being all mushy. Itachi hid in a tree since he wanted to make sure they don't do anything other than simple pecks and hugs.

Deidara didn't felt Itachi's presence but Sakura did. Itachi's actions made her confused and her inner keep screaming out Itachi's name. Deidara spoke in a deadly voice, "Sakura, please stay away from Itachi. He wants you be on his side..." The blond covered his mouth since he knew what he had just blurt out. Sakura widen her eyes, "He... he wants me back?"

Deidara signed and nodded, "Yes, but he never said he loves you. I love you with the bottom of my heart." Sakura looked at him and backed off, "I... I am confused!" She screamed and ran off into the woods. She needed to calm down.

Back at Deidara

"Thanks for telling her," smirked Itachi as he jumped down from the tree. "You were spying?" exclaimed the very angry Deidara. "I told you, her heart is with me," Itachi spoke in a cold tone. "She said that she was confused! She will choose me, you will see!" screamed Deidara. "No, I don't see," Itachi said as he walked away.


	25. Chapter 25:Hearty Itachi?

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 25: Hearty Itachi?

Sakura smiled when Konoha's gate came into view. She had three days to herself thinking about stuff. And by stuff, it means Deidara and Itachi and Sasuke. She ran inside and the guard stopped her. "Captain, there is an emergency. Please go to training ground 2!" the guard called and Sakura ran toward the training ground.

"Sakura, thank goodness!" screamed Tenten as Sakura got closer. "What is the problem?" the confused kunochi asked. "Sasuke used his sharingan and the curse mark sent him crazy! He is destroying the whole place!" screamed Tenten. Sakura ran toward the mad boy and grabbed his arms. Sasuke turned around and immediately quiet down. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "Sa-ku-ra..."

Sakura felt fear when she saw his face. She let him go as quickly as she grabbed him. Every one watched as she backed off. "Sa..sa...sasuke..." Sakura stammered and walked back ward, while Sasuke walked forward, "What is the matter?" Sakura freaked out more and fell on the ground. Several ANBU guys jumped in front of Sakura and tried to protect her.

Sasuke got rid of them quickly and spoke in a scary tone, "They are losers, Sa-ku-ra..." Suddenly, Sasuke fell over and landed on Sakura. "That ought to do it," smirked Kakashi who just knocked Sasuke over. Sakura nodded and carried Sasuke in her arms and ran back home.

After a while or so, the Uchiha woke up. "Sakura!" he screamed as he held the girl who was sitting by him. Sasuke let go when he saw her face... it was cold. "What were you doing? You were horrible!" she exclaimed and Sasuke looked down. "I am sorry, that always happen when I use my sharingan." Sakura screamed, "Don't use sharingan then!" "I can't," protested Sasuke, "I need it to defeat Itachi."

"Itachi? Itachi? All you think about is that bastard!" Sakura screamed and Sasuke widen his eyes. "Is he all you think about? Huh? Is he you? No! You are Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. You are not Itachi! Not an avenger! You are you!" Sakura screamed and looked away.

Sasuke mumbled sorry and held onto Sakura. "Let go of me!" Sakura spat. "Please don't ignore me!" Sasuke pleaded and gripped Sakura harder. Sakura signed and shook him off. They were quiet for a few days, but they made up anyways.

Time flew by, but Sakura never got a chance to go visit the Akatsuki. She is now 14 and wanted to go home. She still have not decided who to choose. "It would be so awkward!" **"No, it won't. You haven't dumped Deidara yet." **"Good point, but I like Itachi more..." **"Do you love him?" **"I...I" **"When you answer that, then I can help you!" **"Sign... Deidara said he loves me..." **"So, do you love him back?" **"I don't know, he was my best friend. Boyfriend is just awkward." **"I am sure that when you go back, then you will know!" **"Hope so!"

At the Akatsuki base:

"I miss that pinky, its been a whole year..." signed Kisame as he played rock paper scissor with the very bored Tobi. "Ya, Tobi miss Sakura-chan, too," agreed Tobi. Konan brushed against Pein's shoulder and asked in a puppy voice, "Can't we sent a scroll like last time?" Pein felt pleasure when Konan brushed against him but he shook his head. "I like to be moving forward."

Deidara stood up and sat back down again since he was about to say kidnap Sakura-chan. Sasori was away for a while since he is working on something. Kakuzu and Hidan are out and Zetsu is hiding somewhere underground. Itachi stood up and said in a monotone, "Why don't we attack a group Konoha genin and leave one able to ran back home? I am sure they will sent Sakura..."

Pein nodded and Konan cheered. Pein felt more pleasure since the kunochi rubbed her arms against him. Kisame, Tobi, Deidara and Itachi had already ran outside the base and raced toward the hidden village of leaves.

At Konoha:

"Tsunade-sama? You called me?" asked Sakura since the Hokage ordered her to come as quick as possible. "There had been an Akatsuki attack! One genin came back, but the rest of her team..." began Tsunade. "I will go immediately!" Sakura bowed but Tsunade stopped her. "I need to tell you where first!" Sakura blushed in embarrassment and listen to her boss's directions. "I should sent a group with you..."

Sakura shook her head. "The captain can work alone." The blond nodded and Sakura poofed away. She jumped on her clay bird to where the attack was. **"Why are you rushing? You know they will wait for you!" **"I am worried, if Itachi was one of the attackers... I know him! He will kill them, I must hurry! I can't let them die on my watch!" **"You go, girl!"**

Sakura jumped down her bird when she felt three faint chakras. She found the attacked genin team. The whole team didn't got hurt, they only fainted so Sakura signed in relieve. She woke the sensei and they both carried one genin back to Konoha. Sakura reported to Tusnade and the hokage insist that Sakura go back and investigate some more.

Sakura did as was told and she was so glad that no one was hurt. She ran back to the clearing and 4 person in Akatsuki robes stood there waiting for her. "Missed you, pinkly!" screamed Kisame and Tobi as they rushed forward to hug her. "I missed you all, too!" the kunochi cried as she straggle Tobi with her hug. Deidara was upset that Sakura did not hug him first, but he is still her boyfriend.

"...Long time no see, Sakura-chan," Deidara forced a smile and Sakura smiled back. She ran into his arms and giggled, "I missed you, Deidei!" Kisame burst out laughing and Tobi jumped up and down. Itachi walked toward them and spoke in a soft voice, "I haven't got a hug, yet. Cherry blossom." Deidara shot daggers at the Uchiha.

Sakura tensed slightly when he said cherry blossom... when he took her that is exactly what he called her! "I haven't hug Kisame either! But I have a question..." Sakura mumbled. Itachi smiled, "What is it?" The four guys looked at her and she asked, "Why didn't you guys killed that team? I thought..."

Kisame signed, "That Uchiha bastard said we can't! I could beat the life out of that boy!" Tobi agreed, "They made Tobi mad since they teased my mask!" Deidara nodded, "That sensei looked as if he liked you so I was about to crash him!" Sakura looked at Itachi and asked again, "Why did you not kill them?"

Itachi looked at her warmly and half-lied, "They are Konoha genins. Since you are from there, I guess that you don't want your people hurt... I don't want them hurt either since Konoha is my home land..." Itachi thought to himself about the other half, "Since Sakura likes kind people. Sign... I would have smoked them if it wasn't for Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, that was very nice..." Kisame smirked and gathered up Sakura in his arms and swung her around. Tobi smiled and ran around chasing the girl. Deidara glared at Itachi, "I knew that you did it for Sakura, or else they would be rotting by now..." Itachi look at the blond and stated, "If it isn't for Sakura, so would you."

Deidara hate it when Itachi talked to him, the Uchiha could hurt people just by talking. The blond turned his attention back to Sakura and giggled when Kisame got dizzy after spinning Sakura around and around. He ran toward the laughing girl but she lost her smile. She looked at the sushi, lollipop and weasel and asked nicely, "Can we have some private time, please?"

Kisame and Tobi ran off thinking, "Thanks for keeping your mush to your self..." Itachi left and ran to Konoha thinking, "Sakura-chan is dumping him. I know it!" Deidara looked at Sakura and spoke in a cold voice, "You are dumping me right?" Sakura hang her head and told him, "Deidara, this is not working. I felt the sparks at the beginning, but not anymore. Can we just be friends?"

Deidara shook his head and screamed, "Sakura, I know what you are doing! You are dumping me for that baka!" Sakura pleaded, "No, I just think that we won't work out!" Deidara let his emotions ran free on his face and he rushd forward to Sakura. He planted his lips on hers, but Sakura pushed him off. "I am sorry! I can't..."

Deidara dropped to the ground and cried, "What does that baka have that I don't have?" Sakura looked down at him and whispered, "Deidara... there are three boy in my heart... one of them got to be let go..." Deidara looked up and asked, "Why must I be the one..."

Sakura signed and got down next to the crying blond, "I know both Uchihas when I was little... They took a part of my heart permanently." Deidara grap on to Sakura's hands and cried his heart out. Sakura smiled and held onto Deidara. "Why do you do this to me?" he cried and Sakura held him tighter.

**"Sakura, by two boys... you meant..." **"Yes, inner. My heart is splitting..." **"For the Uchiha of Konoha and the Uchiha of Akatsuki." **"Why must I fall for both of them?" **"There is only one way to choose..." **"You swore loyalty to both place. Konoha and Akatsuki? Which promise will you choose?" **"I...I..."**

Sakura was cut off from her thoughts when she heard something from a nearby bush... She held on tighter to Deidara's sleeping body and...


	26. Chapter 26:Son

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 26: Son

Ms. Uchiha hummed to herself as she walked home after work. She felt that something is watching her, and she looked around. She saw nothing and entered the mansion. She dropped her keys when she saw a figure sitting on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and the figure turned to face her.

"Son... son?" she managed to stammered. The figure stood up and walked over to the stunned women. The figure hugged Ms. Uchiha and spoke, "I missed you mother." Ms. Uchiha hugged the boy and cried, "Itachi, I knew you would come and see me." Itachi let go of his mom and stepped back. "My son, you have grown taller! Isn't it dangerous for you to come?"

"It is, but I wanted to ask you something. It is very important," mumbled Itachi. "About?" Itachi turned a light shade of pink and his mom giggled. The heartless Itachi would never blush, unless... His mom held up his face and smiled, "Is this about this?" Ms. Uchiha held up a Sakura petal and Itachi blushed even more.

Ms. Uchiha smiled again, "You want her to be with you, right?" Itachi nodded and whispered, "Remember that ring you gave me?" Ms. Uchiha nodded, "I saw Sakura wearing it. She told me it was a friend's gift." Itachi blushed an even deeper shade of red and asked, "Do you think she would be the perfect girl to continue the blood line limit?"

Ms. Uchiha signed softly, "She would be indeed perfect, but Sasuke..." Before she finished, someone opened the door. Sasuke came running in and Itachi poofed away. "Mom, are you alright? I felt a really strong chakra signature that wasn't yours or Sakura's." Ms. Uchiha nodded, "I am fine." Sasuke scratched his head, "That chakra was so familiar... Could it be... Itachi?"

After Sasuke left for his room, Ms. Uchiha called, "Itachi!" But he didn't came and the sad mother signed. She thought to herself, "Sakura. I love you as family and wish you could be family. But two sons fighting for the same girl is pain. Please choose one soon..."

Back to Sakura and Deidara:

Out of the bush popped a rabbit and Sakura hang her head. She was so scared and it turned out to be a rabbit! Deidara stirred and Sakura brushed his hair aside. The blond mumbled in his sleep, "I will wait for you, Sakura-chan." Sakura signed, "You won't give in won't you?" Deidara flashed his eyes open and looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"Glad you woke. I got to get back!" smiled Sakura as she made a huge clay bird. Deidara nodded and he made one clay bird for himself. The sun felt warm on Sakura's back as she flew. Konoha soon came into view and she landed. After she reported, she decided to go home and talk with Ms. Uchiha about Itachi.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," bowed an ANBU. "Ohayo, Kirtoto-kun. (From chapter 23)" greeted Sakura. "I was wondering if you want to go out with me?" Sakura shook her head, "This is the tenth time that you asked me." Kiroto spoke with a huge blush, "I know, Sakura-chan. But you are so wonderful." "Aww, thanks!" Sakura screamed and was gone in a flash. She finally understands the pain that Sasuke and Itachi felt about fans.

"You are back early, sweetie," smiled Ms. Uchiha when she saw Sakura. "I am back and I wanted to talk to you about..." Sakura begin and Ms. Uchiha interrupted. "Its alright. Itachi came to see me earlier." Sakura smiled a big bright one, "So what did he say?" The elder women looked at Sakura and spoke in a serious tone. "Do you have feelings for both of my sons?"

"Huh?" asked Sakura with that same fake smile. "I said, do you love both of my sons?" Ms. Uchiha repeated loudly. "Itachi is Akatkuki!" Sakura exclaimed. "But do you have feelings for him?" she asked again. "I just met him on a mission!" Ms. Uchiha smacked the table and asked loudly, "Sakura... Both of my sons love you! They would give their life for you!"

Just then, Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura. "What are you talking about mother? How would you know if Itachi loves my girlfriend?" Ms. Uchiha quieted down. She turned away and mumbled, "Forget what I said." Sakura signed in relieve mentally and thanked Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed Sakura and smirked, "What she said about me was right though! I would always give up my life for you." Sakura mumbled thanks and walked back to her room. Ms. Uchiha had ask her the question that she was trying to avoid all along. **"Sakura, who will you choose?" **"I...I don't know..."


	27. Chapter 27:Sasuke

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 27: Sasuke

Sakura is 15 now and there is only one more year till she leaves Konoha. Sasuke seem to be getting more distant every day and the kunoichi is getting worried. The raven haired boy seem to disappeared like Itachi use to...

Sakura couldn't sleep since she felt that something is wrong. She jerked up and mumbled, "Sasuke!" She ran into her boyfriend's room. He wasn't there and his backpack is gone, too! The worried kunochi ran outside after she put on her uniform. She knew Sasuke would take the shorter route out so she ran toward the nearest gate.

The moon shined on Sakura's armor as she ran. "Sasuke!" she screamed when she saw the boy. Sasuke turned around as Sakura ran toward him. "Where are you going?" she asked. He replied, "I am going to find Orochmari. I need to be more power to defeat Itachi." "I thought we talked this over! You don't need more power or murder Itachi!"

Taking Mode:

Sasuke: I am sorry, but I need to revenge for my clan and I...

Sakura: You what?!

Sasuke: I can't lose you to Itachi again!

Sakura: If you leave, you would still lose me!

Sasuke: ...You would wait for me right? I waited for 3 years...

Sakura: Wait for you? I ignored ANBU boys because we were together. You want to leave just like that and expect me to wait for you?

Sasuke: I am sorry, but I must destroy Itachi first.

Sakura: Sorry about what? And destroy Itachi? Have you ever thought about who would be hurt if you died?

Sasuke: Sakura... I must go now. I know that you could stop me... please don't.

Sakura: I won't stop you or try to get you back, because you have chose Itachi's path.

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: Go! I don't want to see you anymore!

Talk Mode End

Sasuke turned around and begin to ran. He screamed, "I love you Sakura, and I always will!" Sakura fell to her knees as Sasuke disappeared. She looked up at the moon and whispered, "I guess my decision is clear..." She ran toward the Hokage Tower to deliver her news and she knew that this is time to show people that she will be better than Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

At Akatsuki Base:

"Leader, its been a year already! Can't we do something so we can see Sakura?" asked Deidara. Tobi agreed, "Tobi missed her very much!" Kisame signed, "I know... I never thought that I could miss so much." The three complained but Pein's attention was else where.

Konan saw the boys so she ran toward them. "Pein! Please let us go see Sakura!" Pein was frozen solid and the rest of the group followed Pein's eyes to see what made him so... weird. For 3 months, he had been staring at something... but what?

Konan was the first to noticed what he was staring at. An idea popped into her head and she rubbed herself against Pein who shivered. The three boys laughed but Leader didn't seem to notice. The kunoichi stood closer to Pein and he could feel her warmth. "Pein-kun... please let us see Sakura." (Note: Konan is about 30!) Pein shivered and nodded numbly.

"Tha..." before Konan finished, Pein had already stuck his tongue into her mouth. Tobi screamed and ran away. Kisame and Deidara had fell over and bumped their head. Konan struggled out of Leader's hold and slapped him. She looked at her hand and back at the man who had just kissed her. Pein shook his head and mumbled sorry.

Konan held up his face and smiled, "Its alright. Everyone needs love... let's go..." Leader picked up Konan and carried Konan to his room. (Huge Lemon! Can't write lemon... yet... since I want to keep people under a ''certain age'' safe!) Deidara covered his ears when moans and sentences like, "More!" or "Pein-kun!" or "Stronger!" or "Ahh!" or other screams came out of the Leader's room.

Kisame signed and looked at the new pet fish that he brought. He is 28, and haven't even got a date yet. All the noises made Deidara thought more about Sakura and Tobi took notes of the noises. After an hour or so, Pein walked out all quiet.

"Hey, Leader! Was that lust or love?" asked Kisame. "Lust," Leader replied just as cold as Itachi's voice use to be. Deidara exclaimed, "Lust! What if she have a kid? Huh? If Sakura and I (lemon), I would never say lust!" Tobi continued scribbling notes. Konan ran out(half nude) and smacked Pein's face. She ran off somewhere after that...


	28. Chapter 28:Murdered

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 28: Murdered

Sasuke had just left and now it is about 10 in the afternoon. Sakura sat on her bed and looked out the window. Ms. Uchiha knocked on the door and Sakura whispered, "Come in." The upset mother sat down by Sakura and asked softly, "Sakura, I thought that you could stop him but I guess I was wrong." Sakura shook her head and replied, "I could, but I did not."

The surprised mother asked again, "Why?" Sakura spoke again in a monotone, "It was his choice. I told him about all the chances that he is taking." The mother signed, "I guess Sasuke is stubborn." "He is, he always will be. That makes him Sasuke." The mother nodded in agreement and patted the teenager's head. "Are you going to be alright?"

Sakura turned around and asked, "Why won't I be?" Ms. Uchiha gasped when she saw the kunoichi's face. It isn't covered in tears as she thought, it was cold and covered in hatred like Itachi's. "Sakura... are you heartless?" asked the worried mother. "No, I was his girlfriend wasn't I?" "You could have acted that." Sakura stood up and walked out the door just like Itachi use to do.

Ms. Uchiha mumbled to herself, "Itachi... why must you take away all the people that I love. My husband and family, you, Sasuke and now Sakura..." The mother signed and walked out of Sakura's room. The cherry blossom secured the head band on her head and she walked out of the mansion. Tenten and Hinata waved to her and she greeted them with the warmest smile she could fake.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked the worried Hinata. "Sasuke was my best friend, but being ANBU captain. I get over things quickly." Tenten was surprised, "When did you get over it? Its only been 12 hours!" Sakura put her mask on and answered, "On my way to the Hokage tower to report about him." With that, Sakura left those two girls staring.

"What happened to her?" asked Hinata. Tenten signed, "I guess Sakura was acting all along." "Acting? About what?" "About her love for Sasuke." "I don't think so Tenten. It must pain her deeply. But ANBU captains can hide emotions. She must be crying after she put on her mask." "I hope so..."

Sakura kept on walking and an ANBU came up to her. "Sakura-chan, I heard that your boyfriend had left. If you need a shoulder to cry on..." Sakura covered his mouth and took off her mask. She smiled and said sweetly, "Remember, ANBU hide emotions." The ANBU almost melted in that sweet sugary voice. He slapped back to earth when he realized that Sakura had already walked off.

Sakura wanted to snap all these annoying fan boys in half, but they may come in handy some day. Many tried to ask her out but her answer is always the same. "I am just not ready." She ran to the Hokage tower and straight into the Hokage's room. "Sakura, what a surprise!" exclaimed Tsunade as the pink haired girl opened the door.

"Do you have any missions for me?" asked the teenager. "Sakura... Sasuke just left... don't you need some time to recover?" asked Tsunade. "Recover from what?" Sakura asked, even though she know exactly what the blond meant. The Hokage got the point and looked through her papers. "There is a rich man who is traveling to Suna, he needs B-class protection." "Do you have any assassinations that I could do? " "Kill... you want to kill?" stammered Tsunade. The blond looked at the sweet girl and thought, "She wants to kill? She has never asked for such missions..."

Sakura nodded, so Tsunade searched through her papers once more. "How about this mission? A man from a village of the outskirt of the village wanted 2 man to be killed flawlessly. This mission is A-class and I am giving you 1 week. Is it alright?" asked Tsunade. Sakura nodded and took the scroll that contain the rest of the details. She jumped outside and saw all her friends.

Tenten and Neji are holding hands, Temari and Shikamaru are talking, Hinata and Naruto are joking, and Sai and Kiba are glaring at each other. **"Sakura, are you going to stay?" **"This is painful, but I am leaving." **"Distance your self like Itachi. Take the pain your self. You can endure it." **"Yes, inner..." Tenten and Hinata smiled and waved but Sakura ignored them and jumped on to a roof and begin hopping.

"What happened to Sakura?" asked Tenten and Hinata shrugged. Sakura ignored the waving guards as she left. The guards were taken apart, since Sakura use to be so sweet. The cherry blossom hopped farther and farther. Just then, she jumped down from the tree and called, "Come out, I felt you guys' chakra for a long while now."

Deidara, Kisame, Tobi and Itachi jumped out from their hiding spots. "Missed you!" screamed Kisame as he and Tobi hugged her. "Aww, I missed you all!" the kunochi cried as she hugged back. "Why didn't you guys sent a scroll more often?" asked Sakura. "Leader told us not to, but since he is distracted..." snickered Deidara and the sushi and lollipop began laughing. "By what?" asked Sakura again.

Itachi, the only not laughing person, answered, "He is busy begging for Konan's forgiveness." Sakura's jaw fell down and she began to roll on the ground laughing like her friends. After a while, she sat up and spoke in a serious voice, "Can you guys take me somewhere to murder people freely?" Kisame smirked, "Thought you would never ask!" Tobi shivered, "Sakura-chan, you want to murder?"

Sakura nodded, "I am Akatsuki, I need blood to cover my hands in order to feel peace." Itachi nodded approvingly but they all know that she lied. They begin jumping and the sun soon set. A bunch of creepy looking ninja were walking and they all have a music note on their head band.

Deidara poked Sakura softly and mumbled, "Those are Orochimaru's experiments. Or his children as he call them." Sakura jumped from her hiding spot as soon as she heard Orochimaru. Deidara couldn't stop her in time and she had already stabbed a kunai in that six armed thing. She screamed as she cut off each arm. Kisame and Deidara jumped down and attacked that creepy red head with the flute.

That six armed thing was soon dead since Sakura teared it up limb by limb. She ran forward to the other creep or freak or thing or (what ever is insulting) and turned on sharingan. The thing fell over and was soon dead. But that wasn't enough, she cut it up and stabbed it some more. Deidara spoke softly, "That is enough." Sakura kicked it one last time and followed her friends into another part of the forest.

"This is not good, now Orochimaru would be looking for us!" screamed Kisame as he and Tobi ran around in circles in fear. Sakura looked up and swore, "If that thing ever go near the base, get me. I will tear him limb from limb to limb and feed it to Zetsu." Itachi smiled, "You really are strong." "I will kill who ever gets in my way!" Sakura screamed proudly as she crushed a rock with her bare hand.

Deidara watched his love sadly since he is still sad about the broke up. Kisame smiled and Tobi hid some where since Sakura scared him. The kunoichi suddenly turned and looked at Itachi, "Itachi-san, can we talk about something alone?" And when she said alone, she glared at the other boys. The three boys nodded, since they all thought that Sakura wants to confess her love for Itachi. That is what Itachi thought too, but they are wrong...

"Itachi-san, I want to know why you distanced your self from the clan," asked Sakura. "They were weak." "I know that is not true, please tell the truth!" the kunochi **begged**. "... I distanced my self because I do not want them to like me." "Why?" "Would you want to be killed by some one you cared for?" "No..."

"Sasuke and my mother are annoying sometimes, but they cared for me... They loved me like no one else." Sakura nodded in agreement, "I was thinking about distancing my self from my friends in Konoha..." Itachi patted Sakura's head softly and whispered, "Its painful, but I know that you can endure it." Sakura nodded and smiled once more. "Well, I am staying for 4 more days and then I am going back."

Itachi nodded and they begin jumping back to the base. "Konan, please listen!" Sakura heard screams and pleads as she got near the base and then some thing blue tackled her. "Sakura!" screamed Konan as she hugged Sakura, who she consider as daughter. Pein appeared out of no where and begged, "Konan, please listen!" But the blue haired lady ignored him and took Sakura to her room, so they could have some girl time.


	29. Chapter 29:Heartless

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 29: Heartless

"So what is up with you?" asked Konan happily. "Not much, but what is up with you and Leader and all the begging?" Konan screamed in rage, "That baka! He (lemoned) me and he said he did it for lust! I thought that we were in love!" Sakura patted the blue haired kunoichi and smiled, "Why don't you listen to his apologies?" "I...I" "You are afraid, aren't you? I am sure it would be fine!"

Konan nodded like a little girl and both females poofed to the cafe. All the boys were huddle together and they parted when the girls got near. Pein got down on his knee. (I think... how can you see with that big robe in the way?) He held out a little box and grabbed Konan's hand. Everyone neither smiled or smirked at the blushing two.

"Would... would..." stammered Pein. "What?" teased Konan. "You know what I mean!" screamed Pein. "Fine, I..." but Sakura interrupted the woman's answer. "Don't say yes yet! Let him finished what he started to say!" Leader shot Sakura a dirty look and Konan nodded. "What are you asking?" Pein tried again, "Would you...would you..."

Deidara kicked his back and he blurted out the rest, "...marry me?" Konan screamed yes and Leader put the ring onto her finger. Pein picked up Konan and left the cafe. "That was easy," mumbled Hidan. Everyone else nodded and Sakura screamed, "That was so cute!" Tobi asked Sakura in a childish voice, "Tobi no understands why Sakura said cute." Sakura giggled, "Its every girl's dream to hear some one say that to themselves. I wonder when I would hear some one say it to me."

Itachi and Deidara immediately glared at each other and Sakura laughed, "I was seriously joking! I am only 15!" Kisame nodded and Kakuzu spoke up, "Begin a kunoichi... marrying at 15 is not strange at all. Most do not survive that long." Sakura looked at Kakuzu with fire in her eyes and she spoke in a terrifying voice, "Are you saying that I would die soon?" Kakuzu shook his head quickly and left.

Kisame patted Sakura's head and smirked, "Seriously, this is so cool! You came when you were 9, now you are 15. Time sure flew by, but it feels strange that our little sis is going to be married to someone. I never thought that day would come." Tobi nodded, too. Sakura smiled, "I wonder why none of you have a girlfriend, get a date already!"

Kisame signed and Zetsu closed his flappy things. "Did I say something wrong?" asked Sakura. "They were trying hard to get a date, but who would date Akatsuki," answered Deidara. "Good point..." signed Sakura as she wondered if that would be her future, too. She decided to change the subject and reported about Sasuke's departure.

"So my brother put revenge in front of reviving the clan? How foolish," Itachi spoke. "Yea!" laughed Deidara, "he should have a kid first. Since he would probably be killed by Itachi." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Itachi patted Sakura's head and asked, "Would you cheer for me or Sasuke?" Everyone closed in to hear her answer and Sakura laughed, "I wouldn't be cheering, I would be the one killing." She ended her sentence in a cold tone and the crowd moved away.

"My cherry blossom, you sure know how to torture. To see your love rip you to shreds... that is a torture that no one could ever endure," smirked Itachi. Sakura mumbled, "Maybe you can't, but I can." "What do you mean?" "I knew you cried when I left..." Itachi felt his face warming up so he turned his face away. "But I did not cry when Sasuke left."

Itachi''s blush faded away and he tilted up the girl's face, "You loved Sasuke?" "More than you can ever imagine," Sakura spoke sadly and left the surprised Uchiha all alone. 5 days later, Sakura begin tree hoping back to Konoha. She had changed into her ANBU uniform during her last assassination for the Akatsuki. She is dripping in blood as she entered the gates of Konoha.

Tenten saw her and ran toward the kunoichi. "How was the mission, Sakura?" asked the cheerful girl. "Fine," answered Sakura as she walked to the Hokage tower. Tenten was puzzled by Sakura's coldness, but she decided to let Sakura have some alone time. **"That hurt more that anything..." **"Inner, do I have to do this?" **"This is for your friends' good." **"I know, inner. I know."

Tsunade smiled when Sakura entered the door but the blood that covered Sakura are disgusting. "How was the mission?" asked Tsunade. "Fine," Sakura answered and she asked, "Are there any more missions?" The Hokage was taken back, but she kept her temper. "You don't want to rest first?" Sakura shook her head. "I got this job for you, can you clear some trees next to training ground 10? We are going to build something..."

Sakura nodded and poofed away. She imagined those trees as Orochimaru as she cleared them. Each of her punches cracked the tree to pieces. She was soon done and sat down on the ground. Neji and Hinata saw her and smiled, but Sakura completely ignored them. Sakura left them staring and walked away. She went home and Ms. Uchiha smiled brightly at Sakura's return.

Sakura smiled toward the gentle lady and walked to her room. Ms. Uchiha is the only person who she would smile for in Konoha, because Sakura had swore to keep Sasuke's and Itachi's mother happy and safe. A few more months flew by and Sakura got farther and farther away from everyone. Her friends tried to talk to her, but she never response. She would disappear on random days and appear out of no where a few days later. Sakura seem to ignore all her friends' worries and many people begin to fear her.

(hibihibihibihibihibihibi)

Ms. Uchiha was walking by the training ground when a poorly aimed kunai came flying. She didn't dodged in time, so it stabbed into her. She fell to the ground and the people around her gather closed to her. She was gasping and someone went to get a medic nin. The person who flew the kunai fell to her knees and cried, "I am sorry." This person is none other than... Ino.

Sakura had felt something wrong, so she got to the accident before the medic nins or Hokage. She pushed everyone aside and kneel by Ms. Uchiha. She grasped the dying lady hand and begin healing her. But that is no use, the kunai went through the heart. Ms. Uchiha smiled and whispered, "Sakura... don't let the Uchiha blood end, I am counting on you. Bring both of my sons back, I believe in you."

Then it was all quiet. Sakura leaned onto the lady's body and begin sobbing. She cried for this woman's death, her own lies and Sasuke's and Itachi's betrayals. After a few minutes, she stood and she spoke coldly, "Who did it..." Ino was afraid, but her sensei spoke up, "I am sorry Sakura, but Ino didn't mean it. It was an accident!" Sakura turned toward Ino and before anyone could blink, Sakura had held onto Ino's neck and begin beating her with chakra filled fists. Ino coughed up blood, but Sakura kept hitting her.

No one got near Sakura, until Tsunade came running. "Stop, Sakura! That is enough! She is going to die!" Tsunade ordered. Sakura dropped the bloody girl and faced Tsunade. Everyone stepped back when they saw... they saw Sakura's eyes flashing red with the three comas. "You... you have the sharingan?" asked Tsunade who completely forgot Ino.

Sakura didn't reply, instead, she picked up Mikoto and begin jumping back to the Uchiha mansion. As she jumped, she thought, "I am sorry. Sasuke, Itachi, I couldn't do it. I failed to protect your mother..." Sakura laid the women on her bed and got down on her knees. Sakura spent the rest of the day crying beside the dead mother.

The next day, Tsunade brought a group of medic to help buried Mikoto Uchiha. Tsunade patted Sakura softly and asked, "Sakura, can you come to the hospital? After what happened to Ino, would you be the kind one and help us heal her?" Sakura looked at her boss coldly, "She is lucky that she is living. If I have the chance, I will pop out her heart ." Tsunade knew Sakura would say this, but she just want to make sure that Sakura is alright. She didn't mentioned about the sharingan, because she knew Sakura needed some alone time.

That very cold night, Sakura sat outside under the very same tree when she had first met the Uchiha. She leaned by the tree and closed her eyes. Memories of the kind mother flooded into Sakura's mind and all the wonderful things that she had done for everyone. It was getting colder and Sakura felt some thing warm near her so she snuggled closer.

Her eyes suddenly flashed opened and her eyes met warm black ones. "Hey, Sakura-chan. You let your guard down," teased Itachi. Sakura didn't care about what he said, since she begin crying as soon as she saw his face. Itachi patted her head, "What is wrong?" The still crying girl stammered, "I... I could... couldn't save her... in... time... dead..." "What?" Sakura wiped away her tears and led Itachi out of the house.

Itachi put on a henge and followed Sakura to the burial ground. Sakura fell onto her knees in front of a tombstone for the Uchihas. Itachi looked at the name on the stone and he stammered, "Who... how... when..." Sakura looked at the stone and answered, "Ino-teme, poor skill, yesterday." Itachi got on his knees and gather Sakura into a warm hug, "That is good that I came back today, or else you would destroy everything."

Sakura nodded numbly and whispered, "Itachi, your mother told me to take you and Sasuke back to Konoha. I want to full fill her hope." Itachi replied, "I can't, I am still a criminal and we are both Akatsuki." "Can't we make peace?" This time is Itachi who have a lost of word, and Sakura didn't care. Both Uchihas spent the rest of the night crying next to the tomb stone.

Itachi made sure that Sakura is asleep and he got up on to his feet. He jumped on to a roof and race toward the hospital. He found Ino's room and poofed in. Ino is awake and Itachi thought, "Good, she will die painfully." He got closer quietly and grabbed her neck and straggled her slowly. Ino was too weak to get help so she was suffocated.(Sorry Ino-fans, I will give her a better role in another story!) Itachi jumped back to Sakura to make sure she is alright and then he left Konoha.


	30. Chapter 30:Leaving

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 30: Leaving

"What?!" screamed Tsunade as she ran in to Ino's room in the hospital. The medics were carrying the body out of the bed. "How did she die?" asked Tsunade. One medic answered, "We came to check on her, but we found her lifeless. She was straggled and the person did it for a long time since the tissues of the neck are all damaged badly." Tsunade ordered, "Find Sakura!"

While the Hokage is busy with the dead Ino, Sakura is still sleeping by the tomb stone. After Tsunade deal with Ino and her family, the Hokage went to look for Sakura her self since no one else could find her. "We searched her house, and all her friends' home," reported an ANBU.

"She couldn't possibly left..." thought Tsunade. As she paced back and forth, an idea struck her. The Hokage jumped from tree to tree to the burial ground and saw pink hair. Tsunade got closer and found the girl covered in tears and leaning on Ms. Uchiha's tomb. "Sakura," whispered Tsunade as she patted the girl's head.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she rubbed her eyes. "Did you do it?" asked Tsunade softly. "Do what? I was here since Ms. Uchiha died," replied Sakura as she looked at the tomb stone sadly. "That is all I need to know," smiled the blond as she patted Sakura softly. Sakura looked up at her boss and asked, "Can I go home now?" Tsunade nodded and Sakura walked away quietly. When she got home, she saw a little clay bird. It held out a letter for Sakura and Sakura opened it carefully.

To Sakura:

Happy birthday first of all! You are now 16, but your mission has not ended officially. We all miss you so much! Leader said that he will sent the baka to get you back in a few weeks or so... But I am sure that he had came to see you already. Well see you soon!

Sakura giggled softly, she knew Deidara wrote this since he consider Itachi as baka. **"Your first present is the death of Ino." **"I didn't know it was my birthday..." **"Sakura, we've been busy." **"I guess... Itachi must have came to say happy birthday." **"But the death of Ms. Uchiha made us and him forgot it."**

Sakura folded up the paper and being to pack up her things. She spent the rest of the week walking around the house and remembering each of her memories. Tenten and Hinata had came by many times to see if Sakura is alright, but Sakura had ignored them every time. Sakura didn't got any new missions and she didn't bother to ask for any.

A few weeks later:

A man walked into Konoha's gates and headed toward the Uchiha mansion. He entered the door and Sakura spoke coldly, "Is it time?" The man nodded and he took off the henge. "Itachi, how are we going to leave?" asked Sakura as she picked up her pack. "Simple, make a clay bird and we fly away," answered Itachi. Sakura nodded and picked up her red head band and scratched it.

She place the band on the kitchen table and looked around the house once more. Itachi blushed when Sakura begin to take off her ANBU uniform right in front of him. "Turn around!" screamed Sakura even though she isn't facing him. As for Itachi, he didn't turn at all. "Why would I turn when I got such a nice view..." thought Itachi as he felt some thing dripping down his nose.

Suddenly, a kunai flew by the pervert's nose. "Alright! Alright!" Itachi gave in and turned around. Sakura took off her uniform and slipped into a sleeveless red shirt and black shorts. She put on her Akatsuki robe and her ring. "Ready?" asked Itachi with his back still turned. "Yea," replied Sakura as she secured the black head band on her forehead and tied her hair with a black ribbon.

Sakura and Itachi went to the back yard and the cherry blossom made a huge clay bird. Sakura jumped on and Itachi followed her. "I guess this is the end of me and you, Konoha. A village that prosper like no other..." Sakura whispered as her bird lifted off into the air.

Itachi grabbed on to Sakura's arm and whispered, "You will be alright, my little cherry blossom. I will always be there for you no matter what." Sakura turned around and smiled, "Thanks Itachi-kun." "You haven't call me that in a long time," smiled Itachi as he pecked Sakura softly. "I know..." whispered Sakura as Itachi captured her lips once more.

(/\)(/\)(/-\)

"Tsunade!" screamed Tenten as she rushed in the Hokage office. "What is it?" asked Tsunade as she swallowed another bottle of sake. "This is not good! Something happened to Sakura!" "What happened? She is probably still crying at home." "No, no! Hinata and I went to check on her, but she didn't even say go away this time" Tsunade signed, "She probably got tired of saying it."

"We thought about that, but she normally goes to the burial ground everyday. So we went there, but she didn't came!" screamed the very worried girl. "Fine, I'll come see. Get Naruto and Hinata," Tsunade gave in. "Alright!" Tenten cried as she dashed out to find her friends.

At the Uchiha Mansion:

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Tsunade called as they knocked on the door, but no answer came back. "Her house has been awfully quiet! There are no running water sounds..." mumbled Naruto. Tsunade nodded and broke open the door. Naruto ran in the kitchen and came back with the scratched head band. Hinata reached for it and stammered, "She...she...left?" Tsunade patted the girl's head softly and mumbled, "She must have left to have some alone time..."

"Why would she leave?" asked Naruto. Tenten looked at him sadly and back at Tsunade wanting to know the same answer. The Hokage looked down and said, "Konoha had pained her." "How?" all three ninja asked. "First, no one went to look for her when she was taken away by Itachi. Second, Sasuke had left. Third, Ino killed Mikoto, who she consider mother, there are nothing left for her in Konoha..." Tsunade answered.

"It was our fault..." mumbled Hinata. "The second reason was Sasuke's fault," Naruto screamed as he punched the wall. Tenten spoke up, "Has she forgotten what she gained though? Her title, her best friend, her new friends, her love and everything else that Konoha gave her." Tsunade looked down once more, "I am sure she had her reason."

The three chunins (they are all 16!) nodded. Tsunade ordered, "No matter what made Sakura left. We... Konoha will always open its gate for the cherry blossom. Agree?" "Hai!" Naruto faced his friends and grandma and spoke loudly, "No matter what Sakura had decided to become or do. Konoha is always her home and we are always her friends!" "We will bring her back!" agreed Tenten and Hinata. Tsunade signed mentally and thought, "Don't get your hopes up... I know only one organization that scratch their head bands... Akatsuki."


	31. Chapter 31:No longer wooden?

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 31: No longer wooden?

It had been 2 weeks since Sakura had came back and she seem very far. "Sakura, Pein said I can have children! Isn't it great?" smiled Konan as she tried to cheer up Sakura. "That is good, I will watch him or her for you when you have missions," replied Sakura while her eyes are looking at something far away. "O...Okay..." mumbled Konan, "well, Leader wants to talk to you." Sakura nodded as she walked off. "Hey pinky!" smirked Kisame as he and Itachi walked by the girl.

"Ohayo, Kisame and Itachi," nodded Sakura politely as she walked past. "Hey, Itachi, what happened to her?" asked the worried sushi. "I told her that she can cry if she wants, but she told me that she is strong enough to hold it in. Give her some time," answered Itachi. "Some time? Its been 2 weeks! How much time does she need?!" screamed the blue fishy. Itachi ignored his partner and kept walking.

In Leader Office:

"Sakura, I think it is time for you to get a mission..." suggested Pein. "Sure," Sakura replied as she looked off into space as her Konoha's friends flood back into her head. "Good, there are a bunch of assassination that need to be done. I will give you a list and 3 months to kill all these people," ordered Pein as he handed a huge scroll to Sakura. The kunoichi nodded and left the office.

So for the next three months, Sakura did assassinations. Every single country found dead bodies of powerful ninjas that did horrible things. (Akatsuki are actually good people!) They neither die by the sharingan or insane strength or killed by chakra that stopped their life with out pain. The people that did the worst things were killed more painfully than others. People who saw the assassination never sold the killer out, and they never tell the reason.

At Konoha:

"We found another dead body around Konoha," reported an ANBU. "Another one?!" screamed Naruto who was in Tsunade's office. "What did this person do?" asked Tsunade since Neji told her that most of the dead people did crimes and some must have done crimes under cover. "We do not know, this person died peacefully." Naruto mumbled, "Why are you murdering Sakura..." Tsunade ordered, "Sakura must be killing people for people that requested it. She need to make a living..." "But that is against the way of shinobi!" complained Naruto. Tsunade signed, "She has left her hidden village, I think she had forgotten about the way of the shinobi for a long time."

"Good point, but can I go look for her? You said she would come back soon, but it has been 3 months," screamed Naruto as he begged for the tenth time that day. "Fine, get Neji and Hinata here!" Naruto nodded and dashed out, and he was soon back dragging the two ninjas. "Neji, Hinata and Naruto, you three have a mission. You three are to scout and bring back Sakura or Sasuke alive. Come back in one month," ordered Tsunade. "Hai!" All three replied and jumped out.

"We need a lead," spoke Neji as he try to think of a plan. "Sakura is a Uchiha... Shouldn't we search her house for clues. Besides that is the last place she was before she left," suggested Hinata. "Good point, lets go!" ordered Neji as Hinata and Naruto followed him.

"Look at this!" called Hinata from the outside. The boys ran out and looked at what Hinata discovered. It was dust. "Dust?" asked Naruto, "Why would it help?" Hinata looked down upset and Neji replied, "No, this can help very much." Hinata still felt sad until Naruto apologized. "This is harden clay... why would Sakura have clay?" Naruto scratched his head and Hinata mumbled, "I know..."

"What?!" exclaimed the boys. "Well, I remember seeing Sakura with a clay bird once. Her face was dreamy so she didn't notice that I saw her until I called her. She immediately hid the clay bird and it disappeared when she showed her hands again." "Who do we know that works with clay that Sakura could have learn from or copy with her sharingan?" Neji wondered out loud.

"I only know one. That girl from Akatsuki who always say Art is a Bang!" mumbled Naruto. (Note: Deidara had just sneeze) "That makes sense, Sakura was taken by Itachi and Itachi is Akatsuki!" exclaimed Neji. "Are we going to look for Akatsuki?" asked Hinata quietly. "Exactly!" Neji replied as all three of them left the Uchiha Mansion and ran toward the gate of Konoha.

Back at the Akatsuki base:

Sakura jumped down from her clay bird and she signed. She needed a long shower after her mission and she had felt better about leaving her Konoha friends. She suddenly tensed when she heard a voice. "What was your mission?" asked the voice. Sakura looked around and found a figure. "Who are you?" threatened Sakura in a scary voice. "Easy, easy," Sasori smirked as he walked up to Sakura. "Its just you," signed Sakura. "Can I see your hand?" asked Sasori as he reached for her hand. Sakura lifted it up and gasped when Sasori touched her.

"You...you.. are warm..." stammered the puzzled girl. "Yea, I was gone for a while for to find the right transformation jutsu. So what happened while I was gone?" asked Sasori. "I came back from Konoha, broke up with Deidara and such..." replied Sakura. "What about Itachi?" asked Sasori hoping that Sakura and Itachi are not together. Sakura's eyes immediately widen, "I was sad about Konoha for so long that I totally forgot about him!" The kunoichi ran in the base with Sasori staring sadly.

"Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun!" Sakura called as she ran into some one warm. "What is your hurry? I am right here." Sakura looked up and blushed, "Sorry! I just wanted to..." Before Sakura finished, Itachi kissed her. When they broke for air, Sakura blushed, "Yea, that is pretty much it." Itachi laughed and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"So... you going to ask me anything?" asked Sakura. "Nope, nothing," Itachi teased. "Oh... alright... Well, I have to ask Leader if I can leave Akatsuki to have a peaceful life with the man I love," Sakura teased back. "The man you may love may want to go with you," spoke Itachi trying to held down his laughter. "Are you sure? I always thought Sasuke love peace," Sakura said as she scratched her head.

Itachi's teasing face fade away, "Sasuke?" Sakura still thought they were still joking so she laughed, "Yea, my love forever, Sasuke-kun." "You love Sasuke?" asked Itachi seriously. "Why are you not laughing?" asked Sakura quietly. "I thought you meant it..." signed Itachi. "Oh, sorry. But I am going to say sorry to Deidara-kun and ask him to take me back since you don't want me..." signed Sakura. Itachi immediately grabbed the girl and whispered into her ear, "Would you be mine, my cherry blossom?"

"I am wearing this, aren't I?" asked Sakura as she showed Itachi her ring. "You are married to me since you are wearing the ring on your left hand's forth finger..." smiled Itachi. "No way!" Sakura screamed as she took off the ring. Itachi grabbed her hand and said, "Don't take it off, please." "Fine, fine," Sakura mumbled as she put the ring back.

"That is better, now leave that ring at where it is suppose to be," ordered Itachi as lifted Sakura up and carried her to her to room. "Thanks, I am so tired after my assassinations, I need a long shower!" Itachi dropped her outside her bathroom door and asked, "Need a bath time buddy?" "Stay away from me!" screamed Sakura as she slammed the bath room door in her love's face.

In the meeting room:

Sasori signed and Deidara asked, "You alright man?" "No, Itachi and Sakura are together." "So... wait? They are officially together? That is bad! Wait... you like Sakura-chan?" mumbled Deidara. "Oh gee, you just know? Some best friend..." mumbled Sasori. "Me? You are the bad person here! You didn't tell me about your human plan and you like the same girl as me!" screamed Deidara. Tobi looked at the two flaming boys, "Tobi is afraid..."

Kisame laughed, "Stop fighting! No matter how much you fight, Sakura is claimed." Konan agreed, "You are all boring, that is why none of you can get girls." Kisame leaped up, "Don't drag me into this!" He ran off dragging Tobi behind him. Konan signed, "Sasori and Deidara, you two should stop arguing, you would never get the girl this way." Both boys ignored her and kept fighting.


	32. Chapter 32:Third Mission

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 32: Third Mission

"Sakura, you did good with the assassinations," praised Leader. "Thanks," smiled Sakura. "I have a new mission for you and Itachi." Just then, Itachi walked into the office. "A new mission? What is it?" asked Itachi as he scooped up Sakura to make sitting room for himself. "I want you two to betray Akatsuki and vow loyalty to Konoha once more."

"What?!" Pein calmed them down and continued to explain, "Itachi, you will tell Konoha that you are sorry and hope that they will let you stay. You will explain that Akatsuki decided to let you go home since your eyes are becoming worse but on your way home, you found Sakura and she healed you. You decided not to go back to Akatsuki since they dumped you." Itachi nodded and Sakura asked, "What about me?"

"Sakura, you will say that you finally gain peace and got over the death of Mikoto Uchiha and you found Itachi on the way home. You will apologize and take your punishment and hope that they will take you back." Both Uchihas nodded and Pein continued, "You two are to spy and to see that if Konoha wants to make peace..."

"Peace? We are going to make peace?" asked Sakura with hopeful eyes. "We are S-class criminals that all had a sad history. We did something bad to change our sad history and people treat us as maniacs. We need to let the world know our reasons, and we will start by making peace with Konoha," Pein spoke with understanding eyes.

"Would they agree?" asked Itachi in an unsure tone. "We will proof to them that we can be peaceful. We had a reason, I am sure that they understand," smiled Sakura as she brushed a strand of Itachi's hair from his face. "So, are you two up for it? Remember to report as soon as Konoha have a sign for wanting peace with Akatsuki," ordered Pein.

"Hai!" Both Uchihas left the office and went to their own room to pack. "Hey, Sakura, got a new mission?" asked Konan when she walked by Sakura's room. "Yea, I am going back to Konoha and try to make peace!" smiled the very happy girl. "That is great," smiled Konan.

Meanwhile in Itachi's room. "What is your mission?" asked Kisame while he watched Itachi packed. "Going to Konoha to trying to make peace," signed Itachi. "Why so sad, this is great news!" "I am worried. What if they don't agree, my cherry blossom's heart will be crushed." "Don't be so negative all the time. Think positive!" "I guess..." Itachi mumbled as he packed up the rest of his things.

"I will miss you all!" cried Sakura as she group hugged the sushi, lollipop, Deidara, Sasori and Konan. Since Sakura won't let go of her friends, so Itachi had to dragged her away. "Bye! Bye!" Sakura called until Itachi had dragged her into the forest. "Are you done yet?" asked the irritated Itachi. "Yep!" Sakura smiled and made a huge clay bird. She jumped on the bird and Itachi did the same and they begin flying home.

After 2 hours or so, Konoha came in to view and Sakura landed her bird. Sakura sensed Tsunade's chakra at the gate and thought, "Good, we will talk to her directly." Sakura ran toward the Hokage while Itachi walked slowly behind her. "Sakura?" exclaimed the blond when Sakura rushed forward to hug her. "I missed you, Tsunade! Sorry for everything that I did!" the girl cried into Tsunade's arms.

"You came back!" smiled Tsunade as tears came running down her eyes. "I came back, and I brought someone along..." Sakura mumbled through tears. "Ohayo, Hokage-sama," Itachi greeted when he got closer. "You!" Tsunade screamed as she jumped back from Sakura and drew out a kunai. Sakura immediately put her hands up and exclaimed, "Its alright! He is no longer Akatsuki, I found him on my way home. He was almost blind and all alone. I saved him and well... let him tell you the rest."

"I decided to come with Sakura, the Akatsuki thought of me as useless after my eyes got weak. This medic-nin had saved me, so I own my life to Konoha. I am sorry for killing, I want to become a part of Konoha once more," explained Itachi with a fake sad face. "Very well, but you two have to be punish for what you did," Tsunade signed, "Come to my office, and we will discuss it."

Both Uchihas nodded and follow Tsunade to the Hokage tower and they got glares and stares of all kinds. Some meaning welcome back while some mean go away. When they reached the office, Tsunade told them to sit down. "Sakura, all you did was left for 3 months and you brought Itachi back, so your punishment is watching over Itachi for 3 months," smiled Tsunade and Sakura nodded.

"As for you, Itachi Uchiha... You murdered the Uchiha clan, but your mother had told us why you did it so... I won't blame you completely. Your rank is still ANBU, but you are under Sakura, the current captain." Sakura widen her eyes, she can't believe that she is the boss of Itachi. Tsunade continued, "You can not leave Konoha for 3 months and during these months, Sakura will have to watch you as I said before." Both Uchihas nodded and walked outside and headed home.

"We got off easy," whispered Itachi and Sakura spoke, "That is because of me." Itachi nodded and kissed her forehead, "Thanks." Sakura leaned up and kissed him, "Welcome." Sakura decided to say sorry to her friends, but Itachi didn't want to go. "Please, I want to say sorry!" begged Sakura while Itachi try to block out her puppy eyes.

"Fine!" Itachi gave in and Sakura pulled him toward the main parts of town. Sakura first bumped into Tenten who widen her eyes. "Sakura... and Itachi..." she stammered. Sakura hugged Tenten tightly and cried, "I am sorry, so so sorry! Please forgive me!" Tenten hugged her back and smiled, "You are forgiven, but you..." Tenten jumped back and pulled out her kunais and point at Itachi, "what do you want?!"

Sakura grabbed Tenten's hand and grinned, "Its alright, he own his life to Konoha after I saved him from blindness." Tenten nodded and asked, "Want to go shopping later?" "Maybe tomorrow, I should say sorry to Hinata and Naruto now..." "They left with Neji on a mission to find you, they will be so surprised!"

"Okay, so what happened when I was gone?" asked the nosy cherry blossom. "Well, Ino died, and we were attacked by a bunch of sound nins but we defended Konoha well. Many ANBU teams went to look for Sasuke, but no one ever came back with good news." "I wonder if Tsunade would send me to search for Sasuke..." "I think she will, since he will listen to you."

"Well, I got to go!" Sakura waved goodbye when she noticed that Itachi had begin to walk off. "Wait up!" Sakura called as she caught up with Itachi. "Don't worry, I just wanted to see the town," he spoke softly. The kunoichi nodded and follow him. "This place have changed..." "What do you expect? It has been 7 years since you left!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What is that?" asked Itachi as he point at a statue. "What?" asked Sakura as she follow his finger to see. "I have never seen that before!" Sakura ran toward a small statue that look exactly like the statue with dead important ninjas' name. "Tsunade said they were going to build something, so I guess this is the something..." Sakura mumbled as she read the words on the stone.

_Sakura Uchiha_

_Medic, ANBU captain, and a friend forever._

_Her heart is pure even though her past is sad and horrible. She is the light in the dark, the flower of Konoha. We love her and will always remember her. Akatsuki was her past, Konoha is her present, and Happiness is her future. We agree that this special girl is a true friend forever._

_Signed: Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraya, Lee, Sai, and all members of ANBU._

"This is... so so... sweet!" screamed Sakura as she touched the engravings. "Your heart is pure?" Itachi asked while holding his laughters. Sakura punched him softly and giggled, "At least, I have a memory stone." Itachi nodded and walked home with Sakura trailing along.


	33. Chapter 33:Friends Again

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 33: Friends Again!

"Sakura-chan, I still can't believe that you took the heartless killing machine back to Konoha!" screamed Naruto as he swallowed another bowl of ramen. "Naruto, it has been 3 months! Everyone believed it already. Aren't you the one who always scream believe it? Tsunade even let Itachi go on missions now, it is time to give in!" Sakura said loudly as she paid for Naruto's food.

"Fine, fine... but I don't understand why you are always trying to defend that Uchiha. Is it because you like him?" asked Naruto. Sakura looked at her friend and smiled, "I defend him, because he is an Uchiha like me." "Right..." Naruto mumbled sarcastically. "Would it be wrong for me to like him?" asked Sakura. "Nope, but does that mean that you like him?" Naruto asked again.

"You will know soon..." Sakura whispered as she left the ramen cart. Naruto looked at the fading figure with a curious face. Sakura wandered outside and smiled at every waving people. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" waved a group of fan boys. "Ohayo!" greeted Sakura cheerfully. "You want to date?" asked one ANBU. "Let's get married!" another screamed. "Let me revive both of your clans!" one bold fan boy yelled and then... Sakura sent him flying.

Sakura shook her head and ran to the Hokage tower to talk with Tsunade. "Ohayo, Sakura. What bring you here?" asked Tsunade when Sakura poofed in. "I was just wondering if we can make peace with the Akatsuki..." "Make peace with a bunch of S-class criminals? I don't think so," laughed Tsunade. "I was just wondering... what if they want peace?" asked Sakura while twitching her fingers. "Peace, why would they want peace? I will believe it when I see it!" Tsunade began laughing uncontrollably.

Sakura signed and walked outside the tower. **"Sakura, I got a plan!" **"What is it, inner?" **"When you go on a mission, get hurt and then the Akatsuki help you come back home!" **"Yeah! That will prove that they want peace!" **"I am a genius!"**

"Hey, cherry blossom," smiled Itachi as he walked toward Sakura. "Hi, Itachi-san. I just thought of a plan of letting Konoha know that Akatsuki want peace." "Sakura, stop calling me san, what happened to kun?" complained Itachi. "Konoha happened, but listen to my plan first!" whined Sakura.

"Fine," Itachi gave in. "I will go on a mission and then I get knocked out and then... Deidara and Tobi takes me home!" smiled Sakura. "Sure, are you getting your mission now?" "Yeah, I am going back to the Hokage tower then..." waved Sakura as she ran back to Tsunade's office.

"Sakura, back so soon?" smiled Tsunade as she looked at her papers. "Yep, I was wondering if you got any new missions for me..." "There is an important one... can you tell Itachi about it, too?" "Sure..." Sakura answered as she wondered what the important mission is. "I rated this mission as A-class. I need you to revive the Uchiha and Sakia clan and Itachi needs to revive the Uchiha clan. You are now 17 (they got older, deal with it!) and Itachi is 20, so it is time to see the next generation of Sakia and Uchiha." ordered Tsunade.

"That is... not what I want! I want an actual mission!" stammered the blushing Sakura. "That is an actual mission, but I have another mission for you. I need you to take this scroll to Suna, think you can do that?" teased Tsunade. "Of course!" laughed Sakura as she took the scroll from Tsunade. "By the way, Itachi-san had just came back." Sakura reported as she left. As soon as Sakura left, Itachi poofed into the office to report about his mission.

"The sound nations still want to take over Konoha, Orochimaru had made some more experiments and as a former Akatsuki... I can assure you that 2 experiments had died," report Itachi as he remembered the 2 experiments that Sakura had ripped to shreds. "Good... and I have another mission for you," ordered Tsunade. "What is it?" asked Itachi who really wanted to leave the office and accompany Sakura on her mission. "Revive the Uchiha clan." "What do you mean?" asked the Uchiha.

"That was so clear! I need you to revive the Uchiha clan," screamed Tsunade. "With who?" Itachi asked again making Tsunade really really really mad. "Anyone you want!" screamed the blond. "You mean that I could use force?" Itachi asked with a slight edge to his voice. "No! Love, you need love! I guess I can only count on Sakura for reviving the clan..." signed Tsunade. Itachi nodded and left.

Outside:

"Where are you going, Sakura-san?" asked Hinata when Sakura walked by. "I am going to Suna, you?" spoke Sakura. "I am going to Suna, too. Naruto-kun told me to give Gaara-san his kazekage hat back." answered Hinata as she show Sakura the blue and white hat. "We are going to the same place, want a lift?" grinned Sakura as she made a huge clay bird.

"Thanks," thanked Hinata as she jumped on the bird after Sakura. "Suna, here we go!" yelled Sakura as the bird flew higher and higher in the air. "Sakura-san..." stammered Hinata, but Sakura couldn't hear her friend since the wind was so strong. "Let's go!" screamed Sakura as her bird flew faster and faster.

When they landed, Sakura leaped down her bird and wondered why Hinata looked so numb. "Hinata? Hinata?" Sakura whispered as she patted the girl. "What the?!" Sakura screamed when she noticed that Hinata had fainted. The ride must have been too much for the shy girl. Sakura put Hinata on her back and began running to the hospital of Suna.

"Sorry, Hinata..." apologized Sakura as she watched the medics carry her friend into a room. "Its alright, captain. She only fainted of fear, she will be fine after she sleeps a little while. You can go now," comforted the head medic. "Thanks," Sakura waved goodbye and ran to the Kazekage tower.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. What bring you here?" smirked Kankuro, who have a huge crush on Sakura. "I am here to deliver a scroll and Gaara's hat," replied Sakura as she zoomed past Kankuro and into Gaara's office. "Ohayo, Sakura," greeted Gaara softly. "Ohayo, kazekage-sama. Here you go," smiled Sakura as she held out the hat and scroll. "Thanks, why don't you stay in Suna for a while?" suggested Gaara.

"No thanks, I am on a roll today!" chirped Sakura as she ran outside. She zoomed to the hospital to check on Hinata, and then out of Suna and flew to the Akatsuki base. "Hey, pinky is back!" announced Kisame when he saw Sakura. "Missed you all!" the kunoichi cheered as she hugged everyone.

"What bring you back?" asked Sasori. "I need help. I will knock my self out and one of you carry me back to Konoha to prove to Konoha that Akatsuki are now peaceful," Sakura told everyone. "I will take you back," volunteered the puppeteer. "No, I will!" argued Deidara. "You can both take me back," Sakura suggested and the two boys agreed. The three friends left the base and begin walking to Konoha.


	34. Chapter 34:Peace?

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 34: Peace?

"I am going to knock my self out now..." Sakura announced, but Deidara stopped her. "What is the cover story?" he asked. "I ran into Orochumari, when you two found me. I ran off, but fainted of chakra lost. You two take me back for peace," answered Sakura and before any of them asked another question, Sakura had already paralyzed her body with her chakra.

Sasori caught her before she hit the ground and looked at Deidara, "Let's make this fair. We will each carry her for half the way, agree?" "Do you think she will know if we kissed her?" asked Deidara as he touched Sakura's lips softly. "There is no way I am letting you kiss Sakura on my watch!" screamed Sasori as he moved away from Deidara. "I won't let you either!" argued Deidara as he made a clay bird.

Both boys jumped on the bird with Sakura in between. Konoha soon came into view and Sasori exclaimed, "This village is so big!" "Really?" asked Deidara who is trying to act cool. "I think it is, now we should land," ordered Sasori. "Whatever..." mumbled Deidara.

"You two, stop right there!" called one of the guards when the Akatsuki walked toward the gate. "Tsunade! Tsunade!" the other guard call on the phone. "What is it?" asked Tsunade as she poofed to the gate with Itachi. When Itachi saw the Akatsuki, he simply smirked. "What do you want, Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade as she drew out kunais.

"Tsunade, look..." Itachi said as he point at Sakura. "Sakura! What did you two do to her?! Let her go this instance!" yelled Tsunade in rage. "We are not here to fight, we found this girl and saw her leaf village head band..." spoke Deidara. "...so we brought her back," finished Sasori. "What do you want in return?" asked Tsunade as she put her kunais away.

"Peace," both guys answered together. "You... you... of the Akatsuki want peace?" stammered Tsunade. "Yes." they answered again. "Here is the medic, we saw her fighting Orochimaru and escaped just in time. But she past out when we got to her..." explained Deidara as he handed Sakura to Tsunade.

"Tha...thanks..." Tsunade stammered again. She turned to Itachi and ordered. "Take Sakura to the hospital and tell all ANBU, Jounins, and Chunins not to hurt these two Akatsuki members." "Hai." Itachi took Sakura and hop off. "Since you two won't hurt us, why don't you two come to my office and we will talk about making peace," Tsunade suggested and Sasori and Deidara nodded.

At Hospital:

"I am fine, really!" Sakura said as she tried to leave the hospital. "But Itachi-san told us to watch you!" the medics explained to her. Sakura ignored them and poofed outside. "Why did you tell them to watch me?" asked Sakura as she aimed for Itachi's face. Itachi grabbed her hand and kissed it. Smirking, he said, "I wanted to tease you." "Whatever," Sakura swat his hand away and begin jumping to the Hokage tower with Itachi following her.

"Wait, Sakura!" called Itachi as he scooped up the girl. "What?" asked Sakura. "You got a mission." "A mission about what?" "Reviving the clans." "..." Sakura is at a complete lost of words with a blushing face. "Are you ignoring this mission?" "No..." "Good," smirked Itachi as he carried her back to the Uchiha Mansion.

At Hokage Tower:

Talk Mode:

Tsunade: So, the Akatsuki actually want peace?

Deidara: Yes, we are not evil really...

Sasori: Yes, each of the members only did one bad thing and we have a reason... considering we stopped the plan to capture the demons, so we are not exactly criminals. The things we do are personal missions that people hire us to do.

Tsunade: What did you two did that made you two bad?

Deidara: I killed my father... he was the head of my clan. He was horrible to me and my mother, so I bombed him up.

Sasori: I left my village.

Tsunade: What are your reasons?

Deidara: As I said, my father was horrible. My mom was captured and killed since they think she did it. Before she was taken, she taught me to make a clay bird that can carry me. I was lucky and got away but she died painfully.

Sasori: I left because there is nothing left for me in Suna. My mother and father died and puppets could never replace them. Grandma Chiyo was my only friend, but that is not enough to make me stay.

Tsunade: I see... Making peace is fine with me, but it will take some time for other villages to get use to the idea. Sasori, you can go back to Suna since I am sure that Suna would agree with making peace. You two are now off the bingo book.

Deidara, Sasori: Thanks.

Tsunade: I only have one question... Is Sakura an Akatsuki?

Deidara: I think it is time for you to know...

Sasori: She is...

Tsunade: I knew it!

Deidara: This is not her fault!

Sasori: Its actually Konoha's fault. She was taken and raised by us, no one came to get her...

Tsunade: Calm down! I am not blaming her, it is not her fault. I just wanted to know.

Talk Mode End

"I suggest you two stay for a few days to let people to get use to Akatsuki," smiled Tsunade as she told an ANBU to escort these two away. As Sasori and Deidara walked away, Deidara asked, "Sasori, where are we going to stay?" "We can ask Itachi and Sakura." "That baka's house is huge!" "And we can watch Sakura closely..." "Yeah!" screamed the hyper boy as he dragged Sasori along to the Uchiha Mansion.


	35. Chapter 35:Interrupted

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 35:Interrupted

_"Sakura, I just wanted to asked you a question first..." whispered Itachi. "What is it?" asked Sakura. "Is this because of the mission or because of love?" "You worry too much..." Sakura giggled as she kissed Itachi. Itachi stuck his tongue int__o Sakura's mouth and slipped his hands into the cherry blossom's shirt. Sakura wrapped her arms and legs around Itachi as he began to taste her neck._

Just as Itachi began to take off Sakura's shirt, he sensed two chakras. He immediately got up and Sakura did the same. She wiped away his saliva and walked to the door. As soon as she opened it, Deidara crushed her into a tight hug. "Deidara? What brings you here?" asked the confused girl. "The Hokage suggest us to stay for a few days!" answered the boy.

"Of all places, why my house," mumbled Itachi in an irritated tone. "We are all Akatsuki, why can't we stay here?" asked Sasori. "They need some where to stay... why can't they stay here?" Sakura asked, too. Itachi shot Sakura a look, but she ignored it. "There are enough rooms in the house, we should tell Kisame and Tobi to come, too!" smiled Sakura as she lead the boys to the guest rooms.

"We have the kitchen, the living room, bathrooms, Itachi's room and my room are upstairs. These two are you two's room," Sakura listed as the three stopped in front of two doors. "I saw more rooms on the way, what are they?" asked Deidara. "On the other side of the hall is Ms. Uchiha's room and the meeting room. Up stairs, across from my room is Sasuke's room. Don't ever go in these rooms..." Sakura warned.

"Cherry blossom, why can't they stay at your house?" asked Itachi. "I have never been to my house..." signed Sakura as images of her foster mother flood into her head. "besides... I think Tsunade had already gave it away. If she didn't... I am going to destroy it!" "Need help?" asked Deidara. "Let's go bomb it up!" laughed Sakura as she and Deidara ran outside.

"We are going to get sushi and Tobi on the way!" waved Sakura as she and Deidara flew into the air. "She is going to be a handful..." teased Sasori as he looked at Itachi. "She wouldn't be if you two haven't interrupted..." Itachi replied coldly.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "That was great fun!" laughed Sakura. "Yea, so are we going to get Kisame and Tobi now?" asked Deidara as the bird flew higher. "Sure," Sakura smiled as the bird head toward the base. "Sakura-chan..." whispered Deidara. "What is it?" "Do you really like Itachi?" "As much as I love everyone else." "You chose him over me..." "I am sorry, but I would still give my life for you! That is what friends do."

"But I want more than friendship..." "We were more than friends..." Sakura said sadly as she remembered the times that she spend with Deidara. "Can you give me one last kiss?" asked Deidara. "Anything..." Sakura whispered as her lips and Deidara's touched. "Now, we are just friends!" smiled Sakura as she turned away from Deidara's gaze. "Yeah," Deidara said as he thought, "But I will always be there for you..."

"Tobi see huge bird!" called Tobi as the bird got closer to the ground. "Tobi!" screamed Sakura as she hugged him. Kisame ran out and smirked, "So the plan worked?" Deidara nodded. "You two can come now!" chirped the cherry blossom. "What about Leader and Konan? That lady's belly's huge!" exclaimed Kisame. "They can come on a different time," Deidara answered as he made another bird.

"Tobi is riding on Sakura's bird!" Tobi yelled as he leaped on a bird. Sakura laughed and jumped up after Tobi. "Lets race!" Sakura called as her bird lifted up. "Not fair!" Kisame screamed as he leaped on the other bird. "We are not going to win anyways, her bird is much faster," Deidara signed as he got on the bird and flew up.

A few minutes later, Sakura landed outside of Konoha. "Now I can wear this without lying..." Sakura smiled as she slipped her Akatsuki ring on. Naruto ran out from nowhere and started screaming, "Sakura, is it true that Konoha and Akatsuki made peace?" "Yes... Naruto. BELIEVE IT!" Sakura laughed in a mocking tone. "You are Akatsuki all along?" asked Naruto. "Yeah, I don't have to hide anymore," answered Sakura.

Tobi had already ran to the Uchiha Mansion with Kisame and Deidara. "So you lied to us all along..." mumbled Naruto. "When you say it that way... it sound really bad." "What can you say to make it better?" "Easy. Konoha forgot me and did not search for me making me believe that Akatsuki are nice." "You are right, that sounds a lot better!" laughed Naruto.

A few weeks later:

"My house..." stammered Itachi as he looked at his house after his mission. "What did you guys do?!" screamed Sakura. The whole house is covered in clay, puppet pieces, water and lollipops! "Get out!" both Uchihas screamed as they kicked Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Kisame out the door. "When can we come back in?" asked Tobi, who completely pissed off Sakura.

"Never! Go back to the base!" screamed the girl. "I told you letting them stay here for a few weeks was a bad idea," Itachi signed. "Why must you always be the smart one..." Sakura signed as she begin to clean up. Itachi looked at the mess and said, "Can't you ask your fan boys to clean up for us?" "Good idea, since Tsunade said I have another mission!" smiled Sakura as she ran outside.

The kunoichi signed in relieve to found the four boys gone as she walked toward the Hokage tower. A group of fan boys appeared just as Sakura suspected. "Hey guys! I want some help..." Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice. "Anything," the boys answered. "Those Akatsukis are pigs, can you guys help me clean my house? I got a mission..." asked Sakura as she made a shy face.

Without saying another word, the fan boys raced to Sakura's house. "Foolish fan boys..." **"They would do anything for you, but they would never die for you." **"Except those really addicted fan boys." **"They are nuts."**

Sakura hopped to Tsunade's office and reported about her mission. "I have a mission for you and Itachi, someone reported that Sasuke is around the outskirt of Konoha. He had a group of people with him and they were planning something about Konoha. I want you and Itachi to found what they want to do and if possible... take him back... alive," ordered Tsunade. Sakura nodded and ran to get Itachi.


	36. Chapter 36:You are Weak

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 36: You are Weak

"The other ANBU said that Sasuke was seen north of Konoha," said Sakura as she jumped from tree to tree with Itachi. "Remember, we both know his chakra, we could tell if it is him when we felt chakras," replied Itachi. As soon as Itachi said that, they both felt a strong chakra. "Its Sasuke's chakra!" exclaimed Sakura quietly. "There are two other chakras with him," whispered Itachi. (Chakra sure came up a lot!)

"Hide!" Sakura ordered as she hide behind a tree and Itachi hid somewhere else. Sakura gasped when she saw Sasuke. He had grew taller and his face is more mature, but his hair is still spiky. Next to him is a shorter person with a huge sword like Kisame's, and another person with long red hair who looks like Ino's species making Sakura gag.

"Sasuke-kun, why must we go to Konoha?" whined Karin. "Shut up, bitch," cursed Hozuki. "Both of you be quiet," ordered Sasuke since he felt something and then it hit him. "Sakura!" he called since he felt her faint chakra. "Damn! I hide my chakra so well!" **"You showed it when you saw him." **Sakura spoke in her microphone softly, "Itachi-kun, stay hidden. I will talk to him." "Be careful," is the reply.

Sakura leaped down from her tree, drawing Sasuke's attention to her and away from where Itachi is hiding. "You called?" Sakura said softly. Karin glared at her and Hozuki drooled. "Sakura-chan! What... what are you doing here?" asked the surprised Sasuke. "As ANBU of Konoha, I am here to look for you," she answered. "Sasuke-kun, who is her?" asked Karin in a girly voice. "Shut up bitch! The angel is speaking," cursed Hozuki to Karin as he smiled toward Sakura who completely ignored him.

"I said before, I am not going back until I killed Itachi," mumbled Sasuke stubbornly. "Why are you heading toward Konoha then?" questioned Sakura. "I... I..." "What ever you do, come back nicely and we won't punish you for leaving," stated the kunoichi. "I won't go back until Itachi dies." "I know where he is," Sakura grinned.

"Really? Can you tell me where? If you do, I will go home with you!" smiled Sasuke. "He is in Konoha," answered Sakura. "You are just saying that to lure me back!" "I don't care what you say, but believing or not is your choice," the cherry blossom said coldly as she made a clay bird and flew up. She flew to the tree where Itachi is and he jumped on. They flew back to Konoha leaving Sasuke.

"That person, he looked... he looked..." thought Sasuke. Hozuki spoke up, "Doesn't that look like Itachi of the Akatsuki?" "We are going to Konoha now!" ordered Sasuke as they begin tree hopping. He thought to himself, "I will always believe you, Sakura." while the retarded Karin thought, "Why is Sasuke-kun calling her Sakura-chan? He never called me that!" Hozuki smirked to himself, "When we take over Konoha, she will be mine."

"Cherry blossom, why did you tell him that I am at Konoha?" asked Itachi. "Our mission is to take him home, isn't it?" smiled Sakura. "Very smart, my love," praised Itachi. "Thanks!" Sakura giggled as she kissed the Uchiha. "When can we finish our mission?" asked Itachi as he snaked his arms into Sakura's shirt. "You pervert! I am dropping you!" Sakura cried as she did a somersault with her bird.

Soon, Sakura landed her bird inside Konoha. "Let's report to Tsunade," Sakura said as she ran to the Hokage tower with Itachi behind her. "Back so soon?" asked Tsunade when Sakura ran in. "Yep, and Sasuke is coming!" "Willingly?" "I told him that Itachi is in Konoha and he is coming with two person!" Itachi looked at Tsunade and said, "We don't need to worry, the Akatsuki can kill them like breaking a twig."

Tsunade nodded approvingly and ordered, "You two can go home now, but meet me at the gate in 30 minutes." "Hai!" Sakura jumped outside with Itachi. "We must get ready, in case Sasuke wants to kill you," Sakura said softly as they hopped. "I know. He is crazy for my death. We must be careful," replied Itachi as he looked at Sakura sadly. He thought, "Please don't go to him like what I saw..." (Remember when Sakura and he fought with Mangekyo Sharingan.)

Sakura took a shower and found Itachi counting his weapons. "Are you really going to fight with him?" asked the worried Sakura. "If he won't listen," answered Itachi quietly. "I don't want to lose you!" cried Sakura as she hugged Itachi tightly. (Note: She is wearing a towel) Itachi patted her head softly and said, "And you won't." Sakura held onto him even tighter and Itachi smirked, "You should get dressed and then we can meet Tsunade at the gate..."

Sakura immediately let go and got up. She blushed, "Sorry." She put on her normal cloths and she didn't care if Itachi is staring. She tighten her head band on her forehead and held out a hand for Itachi. "We will be strong!" she cheered and ran to the gate holding onto Itachi's hand. "You two are late!" screamed Tsunade. "Sorry," apologized Sakura and Itachi mumbled, "Who takes a shower that long." Tsunade kept her serious face, but inside her head, she is happy that Sakura could make the heartless Uchiha feel.

Sasuke landed in front of Konoha's gate and smirked, "So you came running home... Itachi." "I came back willingly, you should do the same," replied Itachi coldly. "I will as soon as you die." "What is your reason for killing me?" questioned Itachi. "You killed the clan and took Sakura-chan away," answered Sasuke.

Talk mode:

Itachi: You threw her away after I gave her back.

Sasuke: ... You still killed the clan!

Itachi: You didn't like them any more than I do.

Sasuke: But they were family!

Itachi: They did not treat me as family, they used me as s tool.

Sasuke: I don't care!

Talk mode end

Sasuke rushed forward to Itachi but Sakura stood in front of the weasel. "Get out of the way!" screamed Sasuke. "Sasuke, listen! Come home nicely, we don't have to fight!" exclaimed Sakura. Karin, the baka, cheered, "Beat them Sasuke-kun! Especially that girl!" Hozuki glared at her or him (I think him is better) and shouted, "Shut up!" Sasuke looked at Sakura with his sharingan, "Don't make me hurt you. Sakura." "Hurt me." Sasuke raised up his sword but Sakura did not move an inch and Itachi is getting worried. Sasuke dropped his sword and looked down. "You are weak," Sakura spoke coldly just as Itachi told Sasuke when they were little.

"Sakura..." Sasuke looked at his love and a tear slide down his face. He leaped out of Konoha's gates with his team and ran back to the sound nation. "Sakura, why did you do that? We could have got him back!" exclaimed Tsunade. Sakura mumbled sorry and walked home with Itachi following. He grabbed her hand and spoke softly, "You killed him inside with that sentence." Sakura looked up and Itachi was surprised when he saw tears in her eyes. "It killed me, too..." and then she cried into Itachi.


	37. Chapter 37:Sorry

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 37: Sorry

"Cherry blossom, are you alright?" asked Itachi as he patted Sakura's head soothingly. "I lied to him. He was not weak, love is powerful..." Sakura cried. Itachi held Sakura tightly and whispered, "We will get him back, believe me." "I hope so," Sakura whispered back. "Its getting late, you should rest," suggested Itachi but Sakura shook her head. "We have a mission..." Itachi could feel his face burning up and Sakura giggled.

Itachi laid Sakura down in his bed and he crawled on top of her. "Are you sure?" asked Itachi. "Stop asking!" Sakura said as she leaned up and captured her love's lips. Itachi forced her back down and begin to take off her shirt...

...

After a few minutes, Itachi laid down next to Sakura. Both Uchihas are covered in their own "stuff" and sweat. Sakura is sleeping deeply and Itachi smirked as he brushed away her hair. He held her tightly and pull a blanket over them. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Thanks for everything," and fell asleep.

Sakura blanked open her eyes after Itachi fell asleep. She snuggled out of his reach softly making sure that he is still sleeping. She found her clothes and creeped to the bathroom. Her body pained her but she didn't care. She took a quick shower and made sure that she washed away Itachi's smell. The kunoichi got into her cloths and ran to the Hokage Tower.

"Sakura, its so late! Why are you here?" asked Tsunade when she saw the girl. "I just wanted to tell you that I am going to look for Sasuke. He couldn't have gone that far since he left 6 hours ago. I will get him back," answered Sakura. "You are going alone?" "Yes." "... Okay, but be careful and come back tomorrow alright?" Sakura nodded and left the Hokage tower. She made a clay bird and flew into the air and head toward the sound nation.

The next morning, back at the Uchiha Mansion:

Itachi stirred and blanked his eyes open in alarm. "Sakura?" he mumbled as he sat up and got dressed. "She is probably down stair," he thought as he walked down stair. But Sakura was no where to be found in the house. Itachi looked at the clock and it says 6:00 a.m. He put his head band on and raced to the Hokage tower. He knocked down Tsunade's office door and spoke coldly, "Sakura is gone!"

Tsunade got up and screamed, "How dare you wake me! I just got a jack pot!" Itachi glared at Tsunade and the Hokage stood up from her chair. "Sakura is gone? She came last night to tell me that she is going to find Sasuke. She didn't tell you? But you are her closest friend..." mumbled Tsunade. Itachi dropped to his knees, "She went away alone?" Tsunade signed, "She will come back tomorrow." Itachi glare at Tsunade and ran to the gates of Konoha.

The Hokage followed him and grabbed his arm before he could get out of the village. "Itachi, calm down! Why are you so freaked out for? You never act like this when she leaves for missions," Tsunade said in a worried tone. "This time is different, this mission is about Sasuke," answered Itachi. "She had Sasuke missions before." "This is the first time alone."

Tsunade patted the boy's head softly and signed, "All we can do is believe in her. Like Naruto use to say, believe it!" Itachi stood up and nodded, "I believe in her. If she doesn't come back tomorrow, I will go get her." Tsunade nodded and said, "You two... last night?" Itachi blushed and Tsunade smiled, "Good luck, I know you two will be good parents, I am counting on you two for the next generation of Uchiha and Sakia babies." Itachi nodded with a huge blush and went back to Uchiha Mansion.

Sakura flew farther and farther until she heard noises from the ground. "Sasuke-kun, why did you cry?" asked Karin in a disgusting girly voice. Hozuki agreed, "The angel only said you are weak, and you cried, why?" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and said coldly, "Stop calling her angel!" "Why, angel fits that beautiful girl," challenged Hozuki. Sasuke grabbed his shirt and screamed, "I told you, stop calling her angel." The white haired dude nodded, "Fine, I will call her beautiful then."

Sasuke dropped him and begin walking once more. Karin whined, "Why are you so sensitive toward that girl? I am the one who loves you." Sasuke flew a kunai past the retard's head and said coldly, "I will kill you if Orochimaru let me." "Everyone hates her, but why did you cry when beautiful said you are weak?" Hozuki asked again.

Sasuke ignored him and kept walking. Suddenly, a bird flew down on his shoulder with a letter. Sasuke opened the letter and the bird flew away. Inside it says, "Sasuke, we need to talk. Meet me by the river alone." Sasuke folded the paper neatly and put it in his shirt. The bird that brought this letter is clay letting Sasuke know who sent the note.

Sasuke turned and look at his comrades, he ordered, "You two go ahead. I need to ran an errand." Hozuki looked at him and asked, "Orochimaru sent that bird?" "Hn," Sasuke answered as he walked away from the two and head toward the river. He sat down to wait for Sakura and a bird soon came into view. It landed and Sakura jumped down and sat next to Sasuke.

"What did you want to say?" asked Sasuke quietly. "I'm sorry, I should have never said you are weak. Love and valuing life is important. I can't believe that I taught that to your brother and forgot it myself," apologized Sakura. "Thanks, I really needed you to encourage me. My mind was completely lost when you said I was weak. I wouldn't know it if I got killed," replied Sasuke.

"Now that I've said sorry, lets talk about something else," smiled Sakura. "How come Itachi went back willingly?" asked Sasuke. "I was raised by Akatsuki and they love me. I am Akatsuki and my first mission was to spy on Konoha and made sure you grew up safely. I left a few years after you left. The Akatsuki noticed how much I missed Konoha so they decided to make peace," answered Sakura.

"You... you are Akatsuki?" stammered Sasuke. Sakura showed him her ring and signed, "I am sorry that I lied but I can't help it." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I guess I can go back to Konoha with you..." before Sasuke finished, a kunai whizzed by their heads. Orochimaru came out with Karin and Hozuki. "How dare you betray me, Sasuke-kun," hissed the cockroach.

"You spied on me!" shouted Sasuke in rage. "That is good Karin told me that you are on a errand that I told you to do," laughed Orochimaru. Both Uchihas stood up and the snake hissed again, "Sasuke-kun, you can't get away. Your curse mark will make you come back." Sakura drew out a kunai and said, "He can do anything he wants, this is his life!" "A girl with pink hair, what damaged can she do," laughed Orochimaru as he focused his attention to Sasuke.

"I will show you..." Sakura said loudly as she flung her kunai across the river and past the gay snake's head. It hit a tree and the tree split in half. Karin stepped back in fear and Hozuki's eyes gleamed in impressment. The gay snake hissed, "I won't let you get away!" "We won't run!" both Uchihas said as they drew out their weapons.

"I will take Orochimaru, you can finish off those two..." whispered Sasuke but Sakura whispered back, "I will take the gay snake since he don't know my power and you get that shorty. Leave that bitch for me, too." Sasuke nodded. He knew he had chosen the right girl and he would never regret it. Sakura jumped across the river as she drew out her weapons dipped with poison. Karin blocked thinking that Sakura is attacking her and the snake kept his attentions on Sasuke.

The retard blocked nothing and Sakura stabbed her poison kunais into Orochimaru. Sasuke grinned as he attacked Hozuki. Karin hid in a tree and watched since she thinks Sakura is going to lose and die painfully but like always, she is wrong. Sakura grabbed Orochimaru's neck and activated her sharingan. Since the cockroach was caught of guard and the poison paralyzed him, he looked into Sakura's eyes. After a few seconds, his whole body was off in space.

Sakura started to pound his body. Each of her punches crushed his bones and since she hit his whole body. The oh so powerful snake is now just a bad of skin with shattered bone pieces. Sakura grabbed her clay and made a huge flower. She screamed katsu and yelled, "Art is a bang!" Sakura turned her attention to the tree where Karin is and took out her sword. (Kisame's present)

She expand it and created a chakra blast that cut down the tree in the blink of an eye. Karin dropped from the tree and Sakura rushed forward and grabbed her neck. "What are you going to do?!" shouted Karin as she tried to kick Sakura. "Kill you slowly and painfully."

Sakura sent chakra into Karin's body and paralyzed her, and then the cherry blossom used her poison kunai and begin to slice and cut her skin after she is all pale from blood loss and twitch because of the poison. Sakura grabbed Karin and put her in the river soaking the whole river in blood. After 5 minutes, Sakura pulled Karin out. She dropped the drowned body by Orochimaru and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was watching Sakura since he had already killed Hozuki. Sasuke stood up since he was sitting on Hozuki. "You can not believe how much I had wanted to do that," smirked Sasuke as he walked over to Sakura. Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke's neck. "No curse mark," smiled Sakura. Sasuke nodded and lean down...


	38. Chapter 38:Brothers

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 38: Brothers

"Sasuke... we should get home," Sakura said as she pushed Sasuke away from her. "... Sure," answered the puzzled Uchiha. "Want to walk or fly?" asked the cherry blossom. "Walk." Sakura smiled as she walked side by side with her long lost best friend. Sasuke reached for Sakura's hand but she immediately pulled away.

"What has happened in Konoha while I was gone?" asked Sasuke. "Many things. Akatsuki made peace, your brother came home... but one tragic thing happened..." "What is it?" "Sasuke... your mother died." "What?!" Sasuke exclaimed as he look at Sakura's sad face. "Ino killed her by accident, your brother revenged for her though..." mumbled Sakura. "Tell me where is Ino's grave!" the raven haired boy shouted as he made a run for Konoha.

"Stop!" Sakura called as she grabbed his hand. "Sorry... so what happened to you?" asked Sasuke. "I am still ANBU captain, the boss of your brother and such..." Sasuke nodded as he tilted up Sakura's face and close in. Sakura immediately talked, "What are you doing?" "Trying to kiss you," answered Sasuke. "I don't think you should..."

"Why?" "Because I don't want you to..." answered Sakura. Sasuke immediately dropped his hand and asked coldly, "So you found some one else?" Sakura signed, "Sasuke, I just can't forgive you completely yet..." "Are you sure that is no one else?" Sasuke asked again as he thought about a million way to kill that person if such person exist. "I love..." before Sakura finished, someone leaped out from a tree. "Cherry blossom! I was so worried!" Itachi yelled.

"Brother? Why are you here?" asked Sasuke. Itachi ignored him and yelled at Sakura, "Why did you leave like that?! I was so worried!" "Sorry," apologized Sakura. Sasuke glared at Itachi, "Don't shout at Sakura-chan." Itachi quiet down and look at his ototo, "So you decided to come home, huh?" Sasuke nodded. "Maybe you are not so foolish," smiled Itachi making Sasuke shiver. "You actually smiled?"

Itachi made a face and Sakura giggled. "I have always dreamed to have my best friends so close to me!" cheered Sakura as she wrapped each arm around each boy's arm. "Itachi is your best friend?" asked Sasuke. Sakura nodded and smiled brightly, "I could ask for nothing more!" Itachi signed and Sasuke asked again, "You haven't told me who you love yet."

"Let's not ruin the moment," giggled Sakura. "Cherry blossom is right, let's talk about something else," agreed Itachi. Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, if I go nuts, it will definitely ruin the moment."

Talk Mode:

Sakura: How about you, Sasuke? Anything happened?

Sasuke: Well... I am walking with my brother who is actually smiling and I don't want to kill him. I also found my love who won't love me back.

Sakura: I thought you agreed to talk about something else.

Sasuke: This is something else.

Itachi: Lets talk about Orochimaru. What happened in the forest?

Sasuke: Sakura beat him up like breaking a toothpick.

Itachi: Really?

Sakura: Stop making me blush.

Sasuke: This is the truth, so what happened other than mother's death and Akatsuki making peace?

Sakura: Not much, but can you believe this? They made me a memorial stone!

Sasuke: Really?

Itachi nodded: Yea and yet the first Uchiha prodigy got nothing.

Sakura: Jealous?

Sasuke: I can't believe Sakura has a stone and my brother doesn't. (Laughing)

Itachi: I am not jealous. Sasuke doesn't have one either.

Sasuke:...

Sakura: I am way better than you two. I got many friends, high title, 2 clans, Tsunade is nice to me, a memory stone and I am a medic ninja, too.

Itachi: I am older than you.

Sasuke: So am I.

Sakura: And I have youth.

Sasuke: You sound like Lee.

Itachi: That thick eyebrow weirdo? (Sasuke nod)

Sakura: Don't be so mean! Why don't you guys talk about something else since you two brother had never talk like this before. I will see you two at home! (Flew off leaving the brothers.)

Sasuke: How about you Itachi? What made you come back to Konoha?

Itachi: Sakura.

Sasuke: Sakura? What did she do?

Itachi: She made me realize that I love Konoha as much as she does.

Sasuke: Yea, she is something amazing. I knew it when I first met her at the academy.

Itachi: What was your first feeling?

Sasuke: I only wanted to get better so I can catch up to you, but she changed all that. I was walking to my class while people keep murmuring about how you and I are related. I first notice a blob of pink in a corner and I made my way toward it. The pink turns out to be Sakura and for some strange reason, I felt an attachment.

Her face was sad and cold, sort of like yours when we were little. I asked her if I could sit with her and she nodded with a bright smile. After a few days, I notice that other girls pick on her. So I tried to talk to her when ever I can, but she hardly talk back unless you count nodding as talking. After a while, she begin to respond and smile more often.

A few months after we became friends, I wondered about my feelings toward her. Other boys told me that loving someone is silly, so I count my feelings toward her as compassion and pity but I realized that I was wrong. That night you took her, my heart broke. I know I was only 9, but I knew that I love Sakura from the bottom of my heart.

Itachi: Whoa... I didn't know you felt that way. I only thought you loved her was because she have power. All Uchiha are attracted to power.

Sasuke: She never did much when we were little... How about you? You two are best friends, what did you think of her?

Itachi: I had the same feelings like you. I first notice her pink hair and then her face. Her smile was bright, but they were fake.

Sasuke: What? I thought I made her truly happy...

Itachi: You did, after you introduced her to mother. As I said, I knew that she would be a good ninja when she grow older and for some strange reason... I can't say why, but all I know is that she is special. She gave me warmth.

Sasuke: She sure have a huge impact on you. Your face, actions and voice all have emotions and you are close unlike in the past. You were cold, filled with hatred and all you ever said or do are caused by orders, now you are doing things for your own reason.

Itachi: You changed too. But you are still shorter than me!

Sasuke: By 3 inches is not bad.

Itachi: You stopped growing?

Sasuke:... (Itachi laughing out of control)

Sasuke: I just hope Sakura won't grow taller than me.

Itachi: Who knows, she is still growing. But can you believe how many fan boys she have?

Sasuke: Been there, seen that.

Itachi: That are much more now, the amount is scaring me.

Sasuke: But the strange thing is that none other girl is mad at her except fan girls.

Itachi: I agree, but I know many boys who actually love her, not just a mere crush.

Sasuke: Who?

Itachi: You!

Sasuke: Brother, you really have changed. You can even joke...

Itachi: Yeah, I guess...

Sasuke: You've never talked to me so much.

Itachi: I never found the need to.

Sasuke: Since you were Mr. Perfect.

Itachi: I agree, but I guess I lost my title to Miss. Perfect.

Sasuke nodded: Yea, Sakura has outshine us. She is indeed the perfect girl, I wonder if I am still good enough for her.

Itachi: As a big brother, I am telling you this. You are still good since she dated you when you were a genin and she an ANBU. I am also telling you that there is someone better.

Sasuke: Who? Naruto? Neji?

Itachi: Me.

Sasuke:... You two are together?

Talk Mode End:

"... I am sorry Sasuke, but you had lost your chance," answered Itachi sadly. "You... you... I hate you! You took everything! My family, my father, my love!" screamed Sasuke. "Ototo, I am sorry," apologized Itachi. But his apologies are useless, Sasuke leaped up into a tree. Before he left, he screamed, "I will go back to Sound Nation and my revenge would be big! Tell Sakura that my heart is no longer with her."

Itachi called, "Come back Sasuke!" Yet, Sasuke did not respond. The raven haired boy began leaping away leaving Itachi who murmured, "Sakura is going to kill me..."


	39. Chapter 39:No We

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 39: No We

Itachi walked into the gates of Konoha with a solemn face. He let Sasuke got away because he had grow weaker. His heart pounded against his chest as he entered the Mansion since Sakura would be very mad. Sakura smiled when Itachi appeared but her smile faded when she notice Sasuke is not there. "Where is Sasuke?" she asked softly.

"He found out about us, and... he left. My foolish brother is planning a revenge and he no longer loves you... But that doesn't matter, right? We have each other," answered Itachi. "What?!" the kunoichi yelled, "How did he found out?" "I told him..." "You liar!" Sakura shouted into Itachi's face. "What? I never lied." "Oh yes you did, there is no we. I repeat, NO WE!" "..." "I hate you! You took him again! First you tore me away from home and made me a criminal like you, second you made Sasuke hate you and want revenge so he left me. Third, you hurt him again and he ran away!" the burning flower screamed as she stomped to Tsunade's office to report that Sasuke had run away again.

That very moment, Itachi is at a loss of words. What Sakura said was right... he had changed her from a innocent girl to a criminal, he had turn his cheerful brother into an avenger. Itachi dropped to his knees and began thinking about all the pain that he gave to his love ones. He hurt his mother, his brother, his clan, and now... Sakura. Just as he regret about everything, the four buddies (Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara) leaped in through the window.

"Hey, Itachi! What is wrong, buddy?" asked Kisame as all four of them sat down beside the weasel. "Go away," ordered Itachi coldly. "We are not leaving until you tell us your problem," argue Sasori. Tobi nodded, "Sempai, you will feel better after you let it all out." "I repeat, Go Away!" Itachi said again. Kisame signed and walked out with Sasori and Tobi while Deidara stay where he is.

"They left, why don't you tell me. I will understand," Deidara smiled. "Sakura dumped me." "What? Why?" murmured the puzzled boy. "She dumped me for Sasuke." "So there is someone better than Itachi Uchiha, amazing." Itachi shot a look at Deidara who simply smirked. "Now you know how I felt when she left me for you. But I always thought that you two were meant to be. Both missing nins, ANBU captain, Uchihas. You should not let some Sasuke get in your way," advice Deidara who had gave up hope for Sakura.

Itachi looked at his rival's face, "You sound like Konan." "Like Sakura said, if you have been through what I've been through, you'll know," smiled Deidara as he helped Itachi up. "Thanks," thanked Itachi. "So are we friends now?" asked Deidara. The weasel nodded and turn his cold voice on once more, "Now, GET OUT!" Deidara immediately ran out leaving Itachi.

At Hokage tower:

"Sakura, you should have known better than to leave those two alone," signed Tsunade as Sakura paced back and forth. "But they were getting alone so well, Itachi had to say something to piss off Sasuke!" yelled the still flaming flower. "Well, what did he say?" "That doesn't matter. If I go right now, I may be able to get him back," Sakura mumbled as she began making a clay bird.

"Stop! We will get him back, but I don't think you are the best choice anymore. I know you love Sasuke and you are strong, but you may get emotional. I could not risk the chance of you running away with him. Sakura, admit it. You love Sasuke more than Itachi, the older brother is just a replacement for your empty heart," ordered Tsunade. Sakura look at her boss and murmured, "That... that is not true."

Tsunade patted the girl, "I am not you, but your actions tell everyone that you love Sasuke more than Itachi. You think of the raven hair boy so much. You are smart and put revive in front of revenge, but I know how much you wanted to see Sasuke come home again." "..." This time, Sakura is completely caught off her guard. She just realize that what Tsunade said was true... The kunoichi left the tower and began walking home sadly, regretting all the things that she neither said or did that hurt Itachi.

Just as she entered the mansion, she felt the Akatsuki's chakra. "Deidara?" Sakura stammered when the blond waved at her. "How are you Sakura-chan?" greeted Deidara. "I am fine, but why are you here?" "Konan had a kid with Pein, that baby keep crying! Hidan curse and is plotting to sacrifices the baby, Kakuzu must stay with his parther and Zetsu doesn't want to come," answered Deidara. "A baby? Boy or girl? What is his or her name? What color hair? Eyes? Wait, that doesn't matter, boy or girl? Tell me! Tell me!" asked the happy Sakura.

"Slow down! The baby boy is Kiran, he is an annoying little brat with blue hair and gray eyes," answered Deidara. "That sounds kawaii, if you have a kid, would you call it a brat?" asked Sakura. "Not if its ours," joked Deidara as he wrapped his arm around Sakura. The blossom pulled away and laughed, "Yeah, a boy with pink hair and blue eyes!" Deidara laughed harder with Sakura until Itachi walked by.

"Sakura, can we talk?" asked Itachi in a soft voice. Sakura nodded and waved goodbye to Deidara as she follow Itachi to his room. "I am sorry!" both Uchihas said to each other at the same moment. "Huh?" they both exclaimed in unison. "I am sorry that I thought more about Sasuke than you!" Sakura cried as she ran into her love's arms. "I am sorry for hurting you and everything that I did," Itachi apologized as he held Sakura tightly.

Sakura look up into Itachi's eyes and realized that they were covered in regret and sorrow. On the other hand, Itachi let his emotions ran free when he saw Sakura's tear covered eyes. "What do you say, forgive and forget?" asked Itachi. Sakura lean up and kissed him, "Forgiven and forgotten." Itachi smirked and Sakura smiled. Suddenly, the blossom flew a kunai toward the door shutting it close, and it hit the four pairs of eyes behind.

"That is my girl," praised Itachi and Sakura bowed. "I am just glad we are alright," Sakura said as she hugged Itachi once more. Itachi ran his hand into her hair and signed, "We will get Sasuke back, I promise."


	40. Chapter 40:Final

Akatsuki no Sakura

Chapter 40: Final

Sakura looked out the window sadly, it has been 3 years and now she is 20. In her arms is a little baby boy with dark hair and shinning green eyes. "Sasuke... you've attack Konoha many times, but you never came... I don't care if you come as a rival, as long as you come back..." the kunoichi whispered. The little boy grabbed Sakura's long hair and played with it making Sakura smiled once more.

"Are you alright?" asked Itachi, now 23. "Yea, I am fine," reply Sakura as she kissed her child's forehead. "How is little Sasuke doing?" "Considering that we are at war, he is doing better than ever," answered the cherry blossom. "Can't stop thinking about him, huh?" whispered Itachi as he took the boy. "Yea, I miss him," Sakura mumbled as she looked out the window once more.

While the room grew quiet, an ANBU ran in. "Uchiha-sans, the Hokage need you at the main gate now," the ninja reported. They both nodded and Itachi put their son in a basket and ordered, "Take him to the Hokage tower." The ANBU nodded and disappeared with the basket. Sakura look at her love and said, "I could feel that this is Sasuke." "Don't get your hopes up," he replied as he run outside. Sakura followed him and argued, "I know I always say that, but I am more sure this time."

They arrived at the gate and found Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru fighting a group of sound ninjas. Itachi immediately got in the fight, but Sakura stayed on the roof. She gasped when she saw... outside the gate is a tall man with long black hair, red eyes and a Uchiha crest is on his shirt. "Sasuke," Sakura said as the same time as he said, "Sakura."

The pink haired girl made a huge clay bird and flew toward the boy, but he got out of the way just in time. Just then, every one moved apart. Outside the gate stood the sound ninjas and inside stood the Konoha ninjas. Itachi shouted, "Sakura!" But Neji blocked his way, "This is their battle." And everyone of Konoha started screaming, "Go Sakura!" and Naruto was the loudest.

"I never thought it would go this way," Tenten mumbled, "I always thought that this is a fight between the brothers." Itachi look at the girl and replied, "I once asked her who she would cheer for, but she told me that she would be the one killing..." Everyone's eyes widen when they heard that.

"Sasuke, you don't have to do this!" Sakura screamed as she fend off Sasuke's attacks. "I have to!" the boy yelled as he swing his sword madly. "What could you gain from this?" she asked as she jumped back in defense. "I would gain power and revenge." Sakura leaped into the air and cried, "What are we fighting for? We've got to end this war! Why can't you pretend this never happened?" "Because it happened," he yelled as he did the hand signs for a fireball.

"You watch our world fall apart! What good is winning when you lost your heart?" Sakura asked again as she backed off once more. "I have no heart!" "Why must you do this? We should love each other not hate!" "Your love is gone, and so is mine," Sasuke spoke coldly as he attacked Sakura with his sword. "Think about the pain you are causing! Your pride has taken over you!" "So?" "Life is worth so much more than hate and revenge! Find something that belong to you and forget everything else!"

"I found something, but you took it, Itachi took it!" Sasuke shouted in rage as he aimed for Sakura once more. Sakura took out her kunai and countered the sword, "If you won't listen..." Her eyes flashed red and three comas appeared. "Think about the consequences!" she warned as she drew out another kunai. "I don't care!" he shouted.

Sakura got a chance and she landed a punch on Sasuke making him cough up blood. "You did not use chakra," he said making Sakura shiver. "You could have killed me," he called softly. She ran forward and grabbed his neck. Her other hand got a kunai and she raised it up. "Kill me," was all Sasuke said. The flower put it against his neck and whispered, "Come back to Konoha."

But Sasuke ignored it, instead, he turned his head and kissed Sakura making Itachi want to smoke him. Sakura was caught off guard and she slashed the kunai against Sasuke and dropped him. "Sasuke..." she whispered, "I am sorry." Sasuke coughed up so blood and Sakura kneel beside him trying to heal the boy.

Sakura shook his head weakly, "I should say sorry, I was stubborn. Losing you was my fault not my brother's. I love you, I always will and I am sorry." Sakura cried and kissed Sasuke softly. The boy closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. The kunoichi cried as the other ninjas captured the sound nins. Itachi walked to Sakura's side and patted his wife. Sakura cried into Itachi's hug, "He doesn't even know about little Sasuke." Itachi kissed her forehead and whispered, "I am sure he is up there and can watch our son by himself." "I hope so," and Sakura kissed Itachi one more time before sobbing again.

FIN


End file.
